after the series
by crazy for abhi
Summary: just peep in the story
1. ch1

yeh story abhirika fans ke lea

**_set after girraftar series_**

( **according to my story this girraftar series was set after darar in abhijeet and daya ( azzadi ki jung) and after mind game) **

(note tarika hasn't join the cid )

the case got over and daya was safe

(**note abhijeet is not in beuro )**

shreya- sir akhir kar case solve hogaya

pankaj - sir ab party toh banti ha.

acp - ha pankaj kyu nahi lekin party dega kon

purvi-sir dushyant sir deta ha na

kavin - ha purvi tum sahi keh rahi ho

dushyant - ha ha kevin tumhe purvi ki baat ab thik lage gi

kevin (smile shyly) all laughed

daya was in worried acp saw that

acp - chalo ab sab ghar jao. ( all started going but sir stopped daya)

acp - daya mere cabin mein ana. ( daya follow him)

acp - kya bat ha daya pareshan lagrahe ho?

daya- a.. kuch nahi sir.

acp (angrily) 'DAYA' (softly) bato mujhe

daya - sir abhijeet pata nahi kaha ha case khatam hone ke bad se mil hi nahi raha ha. nahi toh jab bhi mujhe kuch hota toh sabse pehle mujhe ghar bhejta Beuro ane hi nahi deta ab use call kiya toh vo utha nahi raha ha agar utha ta ha ta ha toh bolta ha ki mein buzzy hu.

acp ( sighted sadly) hmmm koi bat nahi abhi tum ghar jao.

daya - yes sir. ( daya went)

acp sat on his chair and start thinking

he called someone.

acp - hello mein acp pradyuman bol raha hu cid se... mujhe ek phone no. ki location pata karni ha... no. ha 9*...thik ha ...what!!...i mean thik ha ( he cut the call)

acp - ye 17 saal bad waha kya karne gaya ha. mujhe jana hoga waha salukhe ko bhi le jata hu . ( he called salukhe)

dr. - kya pradyuman abhi toh case khatam

acp (cut him) - salukhe abhijeet kali pahari par gaya ha

dr. - what !! lekin wo waha kya kar raha ha

acp - pata nahi vo cid join karne ke baad pehli bar waha gaya ha. tu or mujhese swal mat puch mein aa raha hu ghar ke bhar aa mein pauch raha hu

dr. - thik ha

**on other side**

**daya (pov) **\- nahi mujhe abhi ko dhundna hoga. pata nahi kyu bat hi nahi kar raha kahi musibat mein toh nahi kya karu ha.? idea he calls

daya - hello mujhe ek number . ki location pata karni ha 9*... kya ok thanks. (he cut the call) yeh aj tak waha gaya nahi toh aj kya hua. mujhe use dhundna hoga

**on kali pahari**

**trio reach there oldie duo shock to saw daya**

acp - daya tum yaha kya kar raho ho meine tumhe ghar jane ka kaha tha

daya - sir mein abhi ko dhundne aya hu. or ap ?

acp - hum bhi

daya -toh chaliye sir milkar dhund te ha

acp - ok

**they tried hard at last they found abhijeet in shocking state acp try to go towards but daya stoped him**

**abhijeet was sitting on the end of cliff his legs were hanging down towards direction of khai nearly 5 bottles of wine were near him he was sipping 6th one**

**abhi -**(lightly laughing) - fir se dokh or vo bhi ek hi chezz se meri yaddash. ( he saw the bottle in his hand)(drunkun tone) jante ho tumse kyu share kar raha hu kyuki tum hi ho jo meri sun sakti ho. daya se bhi ab mera vishvas hat gaya ha.**(trio hidding behind the tree shocked)**kya kaha kyu ? kyuki mane use itna bola tha ki mein natak nahi karta lekin usne ek na sunni. kab? are jab vo purbi wala case tha

**daya remembered how he behaved with him**

**_Daya - abhijeet yeh yadaasht jaane ki baat … yeh sab dikhawa tho nahi.._**

Abhi - fir uske baad vo shreya ko jab letter nahi diya tab kya bola

**_kuchh dost aise hote hain jo apne hi dost ke peeth me chhura ghonp dete hain..._**

use itna sunane ko bola

**_Daya meri baat to suno..._**

use laga ki mene uski khushiya chenane ke lea yeh jooth bola

**_Dost ho na tum...to khulkar khulkar baat karo..._**

**_yaar mene tumse jhooth bola kyuki mai tumhara wo udaas chehra nahi dekh sakta tha yaar..._**

Daya closed his eyes and a tear fell down from his eyes... he again remember what he said

**_tum mujhe udaas nahi dekh sakte the na to phir khushi kyu chheen li tumne meri_**...

**_mai sab bhul jaunga Abhijeet sirf mujhe itna bata do ki tumne wo letter shreya ko kyu nahi diya..._**

**_mai nahi bata sakta yaar..._**

abhi - usne toh mujhe bhai se colleague bana diya

**_Daya thank u wo kal tumne meri jaan bachai..._**

**_Thank u...Abhijeet hum saath me kaam karte hain...couligue hain...ye mera farz banta hai..._**

abhi - hain... kya kaha acp sir ko kyu nahi bataya or vo mujhe apna beta mante ha (angrily) areh beta my foot! jante ho duniya mein sirf khoon ke rishta mazboot hota ha dil ka nhi **( tears start rolling from acp 's eyes) **

Tumhe pata hai, unhone Daya se kya kaha? Kaha, 'Daya, tum apne dost par nahi, ek mujrim par.. ek khooni par nazar rakh rahe ho…. Ek aise aadmi par jiska maansik santulan bigad chuka hai… tumhe use rokna hai… aur uske liye agar tumhe goli bhi chalani pade toh tum peeche nahi hatoge…'Us waqt aisa laga ki mere kuch karna ka wait bhi kyu kar rahe hai yeh log? sidhe sidhe hi goli chala le… kissa hi khatam ho jayega… Par nahi… tadpate rahe mujhe…. itna ki dard ka ehsaas hona hi band ho gaya tha jab Daya ki laash dekhi thi tab….. Daya…. Tumhe pata hai is baar toh usne bhi mera vishwaas nahi kiya…. Pata hai kya kaha usne? Kaha'Mujhe toh aisa lagta hai ki mai tumhe jaanta hi nahi hu… pata nahi mai jisse baat kar raha hu woh mera dost Abhijeet hai ya koi Tony…'Mere haath ki coffee bhi nahi pee usne… warna aise toh peeche pada rehta hai ki mai use apne haath ki coffee nahi pilata… Aur jab sab khatam hua toh kehne laga 'Sorry boss, ACP sir ka plan tha toh karna pada…' Plan tha? Har baar plan hi toh hota hai unka…_or aj bhi plan abhi toh **gandi machli** or _**_kalank( dr. look him in pain) _**bana hu par age pata nahi kya banuga **soch raha hu suscide kar lu (trio shocked) **lekin nahi **(he throw the bottle)** abhi yeh senior inspector kamjor nahi hua ha. are ha ek idea mein sidharth ko mana kar shreya ki shaadi use karva du ga or vase bhi use daya chahiye isle uske lea usne mujhe pooooore cafe me mujhe apne hatho se arrest kiya **( daya shocked to know about this) **ek bar daya or shreya' ek hojae mein chale jau ga. daya bhi udas nahi hoga kyuki use uski asli khushi mil jae gi **(daya (tearly) - meri asli khushi tumhara sath ha boss) **chalo ab chalta hu kal sabka sorry yeh tha, vo tha, duty thi bhi sunna ha (he got up and saw bottles that he drink) are ye kya lagta ha zyada pili chalo yehi so jata hu he lied there.

**all trio were silent dr. s was going to move towards him but daya stoped him**

daya - nahi sir abhi nahi ( both saw him) wo dukhi hojae ga or kyuki uska yeh razz jankar hume bhi dukh hoga .

acp - tum sahi ksh rahe ho...

dr. s - but abhi kya kare

daya - chaliye chalte ha

all went as they didn't want to make abhijeet know that they had heard everything

acp. and dr. s directly went to home but daya went somewhere else. he reached some one home and ranged the.

person - itni raat ko kon hoga ( and she went and open the door and shock to see daya) she was going to speak but daya started

daya - (angrily point towards person and coming inside person was moving back) how dare you! how dare you **shreya**! tumhari himmat kese hui mere abhijeet ko arrest karne ki.

shreya - (tearly) sir mujhe bus apki fikar thi bus...

daya - toh abhijeet jese free betha tha or arrest hone ki rah dekh raha tha.

shreya - (angry) vo bhi konsa kuch bata rahe the ki kaha ha mere daya

daya - just stop it mein tumhara. nahi mein uska. daya hu jiske karan tum mujhe yaha dekh rahi ho or vo bhi. zinda. mein uska daya hu jisne mujhe meri pehchan di mein uska daya hu jisne mujhe zindagi mein khusiya di... mein apne bhai ka daya hu.. samjhi mein apne abhi ka daya hu. tumhara nahi. or vese bhi ha koi rishta humare bich. (shouted) ha koi rishta. !!

voice - stop it!! (both turn sidhart was standing there)

daya (angrily) - sidhart tum!! tum humare is jhagra ke bich mein mat pado toh acha hoga.

sidhart- kyu na padu meri mangetar ko. kuch bhi kaho ge or. mein chup rahu... or wese bhi kyu us pagal, dimagi mareez ke lea apne pyar ko hurt kar rahe ho areh vo toh tumhare lea ke unlucky charm ha jiske karan tumne apne pyar khoe...

daya - (he come near him angrily and hold his collar) kya kaha vo mere lea unlucky charm. ha vo mere lea unlucky nahi lucky charm ha samjhe or ha teri himmat kesi hui use deemagi mariz kehne ki.

sidhart - ha deemagi mariz pata nahi kisne use cid mein rakhliya. **daya slapped him hard due to which he fall daya started beating him harshly. shreya tried to stop but he didn't stop at least shreya join hands in front of him and promised him that she will not enter in his Again seeing this daya went back. he didn't went to home he went to beach. **

**in morning**

abhi woke up

abhi -(pov) bus ab or nahi ab mujhse or nahi hoga

he went to home to get fresh and went to **beuro**

abhi entered with a happy mode as he decided his decision. he listened sorry from all . he said its ok to all and directly went to desk and picked his personal items daya was shocked to see his behavior. soon a person enter and directly went to acp's cabin. acp came out with person and went towards abhijeet

acp - (tearly) kyu kar rahe ho easa.

abhi -(sadly sighted) mujhe or duty nahi nibani sir.

acp - plz apna **resingnation **wapiss lelo .plz

(all shocked but abhi was smiling)

abhi -.nahi sir its my final decision.

he was going but daya hold his hand abhi turned daya shocked to. see his eyes blank. he left his hand. all shocked daya didn't tried to say anything. dr. salukhe come and saw every one he went to acp

dr. s - kya hua acp?

acp - (tearly) vo chale gaya salukhe (dr.s shock) humara abhijeet chale gaya. ( acp hugged him) apne baap ko chodke chale gaya vo.

daya - (in low) gaya nahi **mar gaya **( all saw towards him in shocked ) vo jo gaya vo abhijeet tha humara abhi nahi. humara abhi mar gaya (he sat down on floor and brusted) mar dala humne apne abhijeet ko mar dala.

**_so how was the starting do you want duo milap? so review more _**


	2. ch 2

**_hello friend her is the second update of ats just review and tell how it is _**

after getting reviews i try ro wrote read and tell hafter 2 years

in these years no one tried to talk about abhijeet. they consider him as a part of good dreams which has over. new forensic doctor have join dr. tarika.

one day

dcp arrived and oder to gather all officers including forensics also

dcp - mein tumhe yaha islea bulya ki tum sabko mission ke lea jana ha 1 mahine ke lea darjeeling . vaha tumhe ek gang ko pakadna ha jo wo waha ghoomne ae amir logo ko pehle pyaar ya vishvas mein fasata ha fir kidnap karleta ha or family member ya jis company mein kam karte ha unse paise mangta ha islea mene ek plan banaya ha ki tum sab amir ghar ke members banke jana or lagta ha vo kisi ek na ek member ko apne pyaar ke jaal me fasalega or mujhe do logo ka zayada chances lagte ha ...or vo do log ha daya or tarika. or ha is mission mein headquarters tumhara test lena chahte ha.

acp - test kesa test?

dcp (taunting) - yehi ki tum unlogo ko kare sabooto ko dhundna hoga.kyuki vo log chobiso ghanta chokane rehte ha.

acp - whatt!! lekin

daya - don't worry we can do this

tarika - yes sir

all - yes sir

dcp - thik ha thik ab jaldi jao bus 2 ghante bad tumhari flight ha or vaha sab tum alag ho jao ge.

all - yes sir.

**all went to their home and packed the bags and started the journey of **darjeeling

**in **darjeeling

**plane landed all reached to the airport**

**acp **\- chalo ab sab alag alag ho jao...

all got seprated in there way...

**tarika side**

tarika (pov) - abhi mein akeli hu toh kkyuna toy train enjoy karu. ha yeh best rahe ga...

**she buyed the tickets and sat in toy train. the train started moving near the road**

**she was looking outside when an open top jeep came and two person were one was girl and one was boy sitting. boy on passenger seat was very happy and enjoying the drive.he stand on the and started playing mouth organ. and started singing**

person -HO, eh hey hey, ha ha

Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu

Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu

Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu

Chali aa, tu chali aa

Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu

Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu

Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu

Chali aa, haan tu chali aa **(je is singing this song by kepting a filterious eyes on tarika)**

Pyaar ki galiyaan, baagon ki kaliyaan

Sab rang raliyaan poochh rahi hain

Pyaar ki galiyaan, baagon ki kaliyaan

Sab rang raliyaan poochh rahi hain

Geet panghat pe kis din gaayegi tu

Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu

Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu

Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu

Chali aa, tu chali aa

Phool si khilke, paas aa dil ke

Door se milke chain na aaye

Phool si khilke, paas aa dil ke

Door se milke chain na aaye

Aur kab tak mujhe tadpaayegi tu

Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu

Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu

Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu

Chali aa, tu chali aa

Kya hai bharosa aashiq dil ka

Aur kisi pe yeh aa jaaye

Kya hai bharosa aashiq dil ka

Aur kisi pe yeh aa jaaye

Aa gaya to bahut pachtaayegi tu

Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu

Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu

Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu

Chali aa, tu chali aa

Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu

Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu

Beeti jaaye zindagaani kab aayegi tu

Chali aa, haan tu chali aa

Chali aa, tu chali aa

Chali aa, haan tu chali aa... (and they went to different directions)

tarika (pov) wow kafi acha gaya usne. (he slapped herself mentally) kya tarika tu bhi na. chal ab uth station aa gaya.. ( she stood and went to the station. took a taxi and went to her resort)

**in evening**

**on daya side**

daya (pov) - chalo aya hu toh thoda ghum bhi leta hu. ek kam karta hu mall chale jata hu. ha thats best... and he got ready for the mall wore the shoes, shirt and coat to look rich...

**in mall **

daya enter the mall and start admiring it in way he collied with a girl. who was having many shopping bags. the girl was going to fall but daya hold her from her waist. the girl closed her eyes tightly and hold daya 's shoulder tightly. daya lost in her beauty but come back in reality when a shopping bag hit his head. he make the girl stand properly.

daya - i am sorry mene apko dekha nahi

girl (smiled) - its ok.

they both collected the girls things. and return to her

girl - thanks

daya - mention not.

girl - wese app yaha nae ae lagte ha...

daya (thought somthing) - ha mein mumbai se yaha ghumne aya hu...

girl. - if you have a time shall we have a coffee (he was going to deney but girl) plz na mat kijiye ga ise meri taraf se maffi mangne ka tarika hi samajh lejiye.

daya. - ok then...

**in cafe**

daya - wese apka naam

girl -** mera naam nishi ha**

daya - nice name

nishi - or apka naam

daya **\- dev**

nishi - wow cool... hmm wese ap lagte toh smart ha shaadi toh hogai hogi

daya - nahi abhi nahi...

nishi (shocked) - what!! abhi tak apki shaadi nahi hui. don't mind agar mein apse ek swaal puchu

daya - puchiye?

nishi - apki itni age ho gai or apne shaddi nahi ki..

daya - man nahi tha, or kya kaha apne itni age madame mein itna bhi buddha nahi hu. (nishi laughed daya lost in that laugh)

after sometime nishi. stood up

nishi - acha dev ji ab meine chalti hu hope we meet again.

daya. - of course.. (and she went he was seeing her going)

daya (pov) - ise dekh ke lagta ha ki yeh us group ki ho sakti ha. is lea lagta ha hum phir milge (and he also left)

**on tarika side**

**tarika **\- chalo ajj kahi ghoom hi ate ha she went outside.

**on road (it was night)**

**tarika tries to stop taxi but they didn't stop**

**a jeep came near her and stop**

**she shocked to see the man.he was the same who was singing the song...**

tarika - app...

boy - ha vo apko dekha or app rah mangrahi thi itni raat gae...

tarika - ha mene suna ha darjeeling raat ko bahut sundar lagta ha...

boy - ha vo toh ha lekin apko taxi nahi mil pae gi

tarika - kyu ?...

boy - kyuki is waqt yaha ke rehne wala is time ghar jana pasand karte ha... agar apko ghoomna ha toh pehle booking karni padti ha...

tarika - ohh... ( she become sad boy saw that)

boy - if you don't mind mein apko enjoy kar wa sakta hu app yaha ajai ye...

tarika (uncomfortable) - nahi... its ok

boy understand her uncomfortableness

boy - don't worry be comfortable with me. janata hu kya dar rehta ha akhir meri bhi ek behn ha... so consider me as your friend.

tarika agree and join him.. they started moving... after sometime she felt comfortable with him

tarika - (laughing) you are so funny... wese i like you company . wese tumhare naam kya ha?

boy - **abhi... (but he stopped) abhimanyu**

tarika - nice name

abhi - or apka...

tarika -** ji.. trisha...**

abhi -hmm sounds good...

abhimanyu took her to tiger hills.. the way was silent

tarika - yeh hum kaha ja rahe ha abhi.

abhi. - yeh tiger hills ha pahuchte hi dekhna kasa lage ga... and by the way ek request thi..

tarika (in fear) - kesi request ?

abhi - don't worry kuch asi demand nahi ha bus tum bus mujhe abhi mat bolo. you can call me jeet.

tarika - jeet? lekin tumhar naam toh abhimanyu ha na toh isme jeet kese aya...

abhi - vo... vo... ha vo mein bachpan se har ek kaam mein first ata raha hu islea mere parents mujhe jeet bulate the...

tarika. - ohhh

**and abhimanyu took her near the hill top she got down and shock to see the clear beautful sky fill with stars**

tarika - wow aj tak mene asa kuch nahi dekha. (abhimanyu smile)

after spending some more time they went tarika step down

abhimanyu - yelijiye mera card ( he gave a card) koi bhi problem ho just call me (tarika nodded) abhimanyu went

tarika (pov) - kafi accha insan tha ek minute yeh mein kya soch rahi hu tarika tu ab cid officer ha tujhe sab par shak hona chahiye (she remembers dcp words) kahi yeh vohi to nahi jiski hume talash ha.. (confident) ha yeh vo hi hoga ab iske jaal mein fasne ka natak karna hoga... waqt ane par team ko inform karke ise or iski puri gang ko padle ge

**_i hope you like it so plz review... _**


	3. ch 3

**_yes guys apne thik samjha abhimanyu is none other than our abhijeet or is chapter mein hoga bada khulasa..._**

**in nishi and abhimanyu 's **home

abhi enter in house happily , nishi saw him

nishi (taunting) - kya baat ha aj ap bade hass or muskura rahe ha...

abhi - bus ese hi...

nishi (taunting) - areh ese kese ase nahi areh koi toh baat ha

abhi (frustrated) - kuch nahi ha yaar...

nishi - (forcing) - ab baata bhi dijiye na... apni behen se chupae ge... plz na plz.. plz... plz...

abhi - thik ha thik ha mein bata hu (in dreamy tone) aj mein ek ladki se bahut khoobsurat ha vo or samajhdar...

nishi - or apko use love at first site hogaya.

abhi - (in flow) ha... (but he released what he said) nahi... vo... bus

nishi - ha ha pata lagaya (abhi shyly smiles)

nishi sat behind him - vese yeh pyar **abhimanyu ko hua ya abhijeet ko**abhi looked her in shock -tum he yeh sab kyu janna ha...

nishi - kyuki aap jante ha ki kisi se waada kiya ha apne ki app or vo ek hi din shaadi kare ge (abhi become sad and went to his room)

nishi (pov) - chahe app abhi naraz ha lekin apko ek na ek din unhe milna hi hoga...

**on other side****all cid officers were in in one room**daya - sir mujhe is nishi par shak ha. kyuki aam log itni jaldi friendly nahi hote...

tarika - but mujhe is abhimanyu par shak ha pata nahi kese use pata laga ki mein waha khadi hu...

purvi - mujhe soham par

kevin - mujhe nikki par...

vivek - mujhe ronita par..

tasha - mujhe ankit par

ishita - mujhe tammy par ...

dushyant - or mujhe gaytri par...

acp - hmmm vese mene or salukhe na pata lagaya ki is case ko yaha par koi male inspector or ek female inspector handle kar raha ha but yeh nahi pata vo kon ha kyuki vo dono is mission ko screatly handle kar rahe ha...

dr. s - filhal tum unse kuchna kuch milne ka plan banao... kya pata jab tum unke pyar mein pure fas jaane ka natak karo toh vo tumhe shikar bana le...

daya - or isi bahane hum unhe pakad le ge...

**next morning**

tarika wake up and got ready

tarika (pov ) -ab us abhimanyu se milna ha lekin kese (then she remembers a card given by him) areh ha mein uske sath zayada time spend karu gi. esa karti hu mein use call karke dekhti hu ( she called abhimanyu)

tarika - hello abhimanyu ...kya tum free ho... ha vo actually mujhe yaha ka jayada pata nahi toh mein chahti thi ki tum hi mujhe guide kardo... ok toh vahi milte ha jaha kal mile the...

**daya side**

daya - hmmm... ab ise ladki ko kese bula u (in frustration) kya boss bato na kuch (but he released what he said he becomes sad acp knok the door and came inside and saw daya sad he kept hand on his shoulder daya came out from thoughts)

acp - kya baat ha daya...

daya (sighted sadly) - kuch nahi sir bus aj vo yaad agaya

acp - janta hu daya... kabhi kabar mujhe bhi uski yaad but duty bichme ajati ha...

daya - sir i think mujhe jaana chahiye ( and went outside)

acp (pov) - janta hu daya tumpar kya beet rahi ha or vesa hala mera bhi ha mera bhi vo beta lagta tha khoon ka rishta nahi tha lekin dil ka tha...

**daya side**

daya find a card of that girl as he remembers while collieding her card fall and he picked up... he called on that number...

daya - hello nishi

nishi - maff kijiye apko pehchana nahi..

daya - mein dev bol raha hu..

nishi - dev ji apko mera number kese mila..

daya - vo actually kal jab hum takrae the toh mere pass apka card agaya and sorry vo...

nishi - its ok dev ji friends mein esa chalta ha.

daya felt some where happy on this but he hide that

daya - acha nishi ji actually mujhe yaha ka jayada pata nahi mein yaha mainly businesses ke lea aya hu yaha ke handicrafts, Tea leaves or design ke bare mein janna chahta hu. toh kya tum

nishi - areh isme puchne ki kiya baat ha. thik ha milte ha

**on tarika side**

**tarika reach ****wher abhi called him . abhi took her to train museum .**

tarika was seeing every thing and abhimanyu was seeing her

(background)

Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah

(he started singing tarika saw him and shyly went abhi follwed her)

abhi -Chand Sifarish Jo Karta Humaari Deta Woh Tumko Bataa Sharmo Haya Ke Parde Giraake Karni Hai Humko Khata

Zid Hai Ab To Hai Khudh Ko Mitaana Hona Hai Tujh Mein Fanaa

Chand Sifarish Jo Karta Humaari Deta Woh Tumko Bataa Sharmo Haya Ke Parde Giraake Karni Hai Humko Khata

(he started wisteling)

Teri Ada Bhi Hai Jhonke Wali Chu Ke Guzar Jaane De

Teri Lachak Hai Ke Jaise Daali Dil Mein Uthar ( she was going to fall but abhi saved him)

Jaane De Aaja Baahon Mein Kar Ke Bahaana Hona Hai Tujh Mein Fanaa

Chand Sifarish Jo Karta Humaari Deta Woh Tumko Bataa Sharmo Haya Ke Parde Giraake Karni Hai Humko Khata

( she started playing with children near her abhimanyu was lost in her)

Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah Subahnallah

Hai Jo Iraade Bataa Doon Tumko Sharma Hi Jaaogi Tum Dhadkanein Jo Suna Doon Tumko Gabrah Hi Jaaogi

Tum Humko Aata Nahin Hai Chupaana

Hona Hai Tujh Mein Fanaa Chand Sifarish Jo Karta Humaari Deta Woh Tumko Bataa

Sharmo Haya Ke Parde Giraake Karni Hai Humko Khata Zid Hai Ab To Hai Khudh Ko Mitaana Hona Hai Tujh Mein Fanaa

**( after that they went to many other places abhimanyu totally fall in love with her. tarika also some where fall in love but duty came in between to suspect him)**

**on ****daya nishi side**

nishi took her too many places and show handicrafts

nishi - dev ji thodi si door ek jagha ha jaha par bahut hariyali ha kyuna waha chale

daya - ha... ha... kyu nahi

(and they went to their there was a special place for couple to spend time and from there they were able to see a good view of Green Mountains )

nishi - dev ji app ek bar yaha chilae ge na toh yaha se echo hoga or mana jata ha ki app jiska naam le ge na use sun jae ga

daya (dreamy tone) - sachme

nishi - ha try kar lijiye

daya (shouted) - abhi the voice echo abhi... abhi... abhi...

**on other side**

**abhi jeerked**

tarika - kya baat ha abhimanyu

abhi - kuch nahi trisha ji (pov) mujhe esa laga ki kisi ne bulaya...

tarika - ohh...

**_so how was the chapter do more and more reviews or ha plz bashers ki baat mein na aiye ga mene yeh chapters unhe ignore marke likha ha or ha mein kahi nahi ja rahi... _**


	4. ch 4

enjoy the next update

soon abhimanyu and taarika reached taarika's hotel taarika was going to left but abhi stop ...

abhi - trisha ji (tarika turn ) vo mera kal birthday ha or mein apne har birthday par darjileeing mein jitne mandir , masjid , churcb or monastries hoti ha mein jata hu ...to kya kal ap bhi chale gi

tarika - ya of course

abhi - thik ha mein chalta hu kal milege ...

tarika smile abhi went ...

tarika (pov )- aj mera shak conform ho gaya ki yeh bhi us gang ka hi hissa

**daya nishi side**nishi was also fallen in love with daya ...and daya also in reality ...

daya (pov )- pata nahi mujhe kyu lag raha ha ki nishi esa nahi karsakti ...nahi mujhe esa nahi sochna chahiye daya keep focusing on the case ...kyuki yeh bhi member ha us gang ki...**soon he left nishi near her home and ask her to join tommorow in a party to meet his bussiness team and he went****in hotel**all cid officers were gathered in room

daya (to acp )- sir mujhe paka yakin ha ki nishi ka is gang se sambandh ha

acp - vo kyu daya...

daya - sir aj jab apka message aya ki us gang ki drug deal us factory mein nahi hui kyuki unhe pata lag gaya tha tab same time pe nishi ko call aya ki kisi chez ki deal nahi hu or usne same factory ka naam liya vo bahut tension mein thi.fir uske baad usne kisi or call kar ke bataya...

taarika - or vo call usne paka abhimanyu call kiya tha (all shocked )

dr.s - or tumhe yeh baat kese pata lagi

taarika - sir jesa reaction daya ne nishi ka bataya same reaction us abhimanyu ka tha

acp - iska matlab investigation sahi jagha ha ...

daya - sir mene ek plan banaya ha kal hum sab disco chale ge .

acp - vo kyu daya?

daya - sir mene nishi ko bulaya ha ek baar ap bhi usse mil lijiye.

dr.s (shock ) - lekin daya u now na ki hq ke kya order ha

daya - sir picha karne se mana kiya ha milne se nahi

acp - great idea daya (in flow ) abhijeet ke sath rehkar tum bhi ...(all saw towards him in shock ) he got silent

daya - ek kaam karo tum sab jao (all went )

dr.s - kya baat ha pradyuman...

acp - ( smiled a little ) jante ho kal date kya ha ?

dr.s - ha 21 july (he become silent rembering the date daya also become shock )

daya - areh ha kal abhi ka birthday ha.. ...

acp - hmm...( tears start rolling down from his eyes salukhe saw that)

dr.s - (softly ) pradyuman (acp hug him tightly daya and dr.s shocked)

acp (in hug tearly )- bolna yar ki humari saza kam karde plzz...yarr ab nahi reh pa raha hu use dekhe bina do saal pure do sal se door ha vo humse plz use bolna ane ko ...

dr.s - pradyuman shant ho jao (daya gave water )

daya - yeh lijiye sir pani pijiye ( acp drank water after some time he got unconsicious )

dr.s -(in panick ) ise kya hua ?

daya - ghabraiye nahi sir pani mein sleeping pills mix kardi thi ( and they made him lie on bed properly )

daya went outside salukhe follow daya went to tarace salukhe also follow . both started seeing the sky there was silence.

dr.s - pradyuman thak chuka ha daya. ab usse or duri bardassh nahi hoti ...

daya - pata ha sir ... usne itni dhudne ki koshish ki but fir bhi dimaag itna chalta ha ki sari koshishe bekar gai yaha tak ki uska toh phone number bhi hath nahi aya...

sir mein khud har gaya hu... mrin bhi uski ek jhalak pana chahta hu uske muh se apna naam sunu...

(there was again silence after some time they both went towards there room )

**in purvi and tarika room**tarika - purvi yeh abhijeet kon ha ...

purvi (in dremy tone ) - my super hero , my teacher , my idol , my brother maharashtra ke best cop acp sir ke right hand **senior inspector abhijeet ...**

taarika - it means vo tumhare bhai tha ?

purvi - sirf mere hi nahi hum sabke bade bhai ke samaan the acp ke bade bete jese . sabhi ko acp sir ki or headquaters ki daant se bachte rehte jiske chakar mein khud fas jate ... apni sari cheeze yaha tak ki apni jann par daya sir ka naam likh diya tha...

tarika - ab vo kaha ha ...

purvi - pata nahi or nahi ye pata ha ki vo zinda ha bhi ki nahi ... kyuki unhe ander se toh humne marr dala tha...or kal unka birthday bhi ha..

tairka - areh ha kal abhimanyu ka birthday ha or vo mujhe leke jana chahta ha ghumane leke jana chahta ha...

purvi - oh acha thik ha ab so jate ...

**on abhi nishi house**

abhi was sitting on sofa and was lost and smilling nishi came near him

nishi - kya baat ha bade muskura rahe ha

abhi - bus ese hi ..

nishi - ese hi matlab..

abhi - soch raha hu trisha ji ko apni dil ki baat bol du

nishi - ha ha bol do shubh kam mein deri kyu ? kal boldo kal acha din ha ..

abhi - hmm.lekin tumhari madat chahiye (he tell his plan nishi got agree after sometime they went to sleep )

**next day**

abhimanumyu came to pick up tarika on his bike

tarika - happy returns of the day

abhi - thankyou trisha ji

tarika - wese aj bike ?

abhi - aj ka din special ha ...

tarika - oho (abhi downed his head in shyness )

tarika sat behind him abhimanyu ride and start there journey they went to different temples -

**background**

**_Tu hi to jannat meri_**

**_Tu hi mera junoon_**

**_Tu hi to mannat meri_**

**_Tu hi rooh ka sukoon.._**

( taarika was standing with clossed eyes abhimanyu was singing moving around her )

_**abhi -Tu hi ankhiyon ki thandak**_

_**Tu hi dil ki hai dastak**_

_**Aur kuchh na jaanoon**_

_**Main bas itna hi jaanoon..**_

_(taarika turn around and saw abhimanyu sitting on knees and singing she smiled )_

**_abhi -Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai.._**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

abhi bowed his head in front of her

**_abhi -Sajde sar jhukta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon.._**

they went and sat on bike tarika was just holding abhimanyu's shoulder from one hand

abhi -**_Kaisi hai yeh doori? Kaisi majboori?_**

**_Maine nazron se tujhe chhoo liya_**

**_Kabhi teri khushbu, kabhi teri baatein_**

**_Bin maange yeh jahan pa liya.._**

**_Tu hi dil ki hai raunak_**

**_Tu hi janmon ki daulat_**

**_Aur kuchh na jaanoon_**

**_Bas itna hi jaanoon.._**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai.._**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Sajde sar jhukta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon.._**

(they reach one place and where tarika saw children dancing abhi was just seeing her

**_background -Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil te dil vich vasdi_**

**_Hansdi hansdi hansdi, dil rove te hansdi_**

**_Rab ne bana di jodi haaye_**

**_Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil te dil vich vasdi_**

**_Hansdi hansdi hansdi, dil rove te hansdi_**

after that they went to church and burn candles abhi was only seeing her

abhi -**_Chham chham aaye, mujhe tarsaaye_**

**_Tera saya chhed ke choomta_**

**_Ho ho ho.._**

**_Tu jo muskaaye, tu jo sharmaaye_**

**_Jaise mera hai khuda jhoomta.._**

**_Tu hi meri hai barkart, tu hi meri ibaadat_**

**_Aur kuchh na jaanoon_**

**_Bas itna hi jaanoon.._**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai.._**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Sajde sar jhukta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon_**

**_Tujhe mein rab dikhta hai_**

**_Yaara main kya karoon.._**

**_(they went back and soon reached to a place were they can see the beautiful scenerio of city )_**

**_Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil te dil vich vasdi_**

**_Hansdi hansdi hansdi, dil rove te hansdi_**

**_Rab ne bana di jodi.. haaye.._**

taarika went near the end and saw the beautiful scenario .

abhimanyu (call some one ) - hello ...kardo ...off

**_ t_****_arika side_**

tarika was standing at the end suddenly lights off all city get off only some lights were on and forming I LOVE U . taarika shock and turn around and saw abhimanyu kneeling down with a diamond ring in her hand

abhi - i love u. trisha ji aj se pehle mene itni jaldi kisi se pe bharoosa nahi kiya. lekin tum par kiya ...kyu ki mujhe tum me hi mene apna rab...apna khuda..apna bhagwaan sab dekha ha . i really love u trisha ji

taarika was having tears of happiness in her eyes but some where her mind was stoping her but heart was saying else ...soon her heart reply

taarika - i love u too

abhi got up and hug her

**on other side**

**in party**

daya came with nishi and introduce everyone in team as his office collegue

daya (pov ) - yeh sahi moka ha nishi ko jootha propose karne ka taki vo mujhe apne plan mein phasa sake ...

daya strike glass with spoon to again everyone 's attention

daya - suniye...suniye ...suniye aj meine apko ek ese insan se milvana chahta hu jiske kuch waqt ne mera vishvass or mera dil chura liya. and that special one is nishi (nishi shocked daya hold nishi 's hand and sat on knees )

daya - nishi i love you will you be a part of my hole life

nishi (was having tears of happiness ) - yes i will

acp (pov) sabash daya or tarika (as tarika had already messaged her )

**_so kesa laga kesi hogi feeling jab abhimanyu or nishi ko pata lage ga taarika or daya ke bare mein or kesa reaction hoga...plz review_**


	5. ch 5

hey guys enjoy the update

at night

**in daya's room**

daya (pov) - kya mein sahi insan par shak kar raha hu ya nahi...or jab mene nishi se yeh toh kaha uski ankho mein ek alag si chamak thi..kahr case ke end mein pata lag jae ga ...vese abhimanyu or nishi jaror mile hue ha ..

**in taarika 's room**

taarika was remembering how abhimanyu proposed her

taarika - kya mein jo kar rahi hu thik kar rahi hu ...mujhe kabhi us par shak hota ha kabhi nahi kahi case ke end mein kuch problem na ho jae (her thoughts break with a call it was of abhimanyu she picked up )

taarika - hello..

abhi - hello trisha ji vo mujhe apko invite karna tha

taarika - kis cheez ke liye ?

abhi - breakfast ke lia isi bahane app meri behen nishi se bhi milijye ga

taarika - thik ha (and abhimanyu kept after sometime )

taarika - (pov ) yehi sahi moka ha ghar ki talashi lene ka ( she called acp sir and told everything )

**next day**

abhi came to pick up taarika and took her to his home

**abhimanyu's home**

abhi and tarika enter

abhi - (called nishi ) nishi ...nishi ...(nishi came out from room and saw taarika)

abhi - yeh ...

nishi - meri hone wali bhabhi ( taarika smile shyly on that she don't know why)

abhi - nishi ab bahar hi khada rakhna ha

nishi - sorry aiye na ( abhi and tarika enter )

nishi thought something naughty and said

nishi - bhaiya esa kijiye aplog breakfast kijiye jab tak mein thodi shopping karke ai...

(and she went )

abhi shocked - nishi breakfast toh kar ke jao

nishi - (loudly ) mene kar lia ha (and she sat on jeep and drived somewhere )

only.abhi and tarika were left in house

abhi - trisha ji app jab tak mere room mein fresh ho jaiye actually guest room mein abhi repair ka kam ho raha ha ...tab tak mein breakfast laga deta hu

taarika - thik ha ..

(and they both went in different direction )

abhi arranged breakfast and went to his room he shocked and saw taarika was openning every drawer like searching somthing...abhi took some power and took out his gun from waist and pointed towards taarika . taarika also saw that she also took out gun and aimed at him abhi shocked

abhi **\- **(angrily )kon ho tum ?

taarika** -**(confident)** forensic doctor dr.taarika cid mumbai **( abhi shocked listning that he was expression less he kept down the gun...tears were in his eyes once again once again cid team traitored with him )

taarika - (confidently )ab batao kaha ha tumhara pura gang jo amir logo ko kidnap karke paise mangta ha (abhi again shocked )he was not in sense what was going and what he is going to do he just hold her hand

taarika - (shocked ) yeh kya kar rahe ho ...(abhi drraged her ) chodo mujhe

abhi took her outside and made her sit forecfully on bike

**on nishi side**

nishi enter hotel and and went to daya's room. she was going to knok but thought to give surprised...she opened the door but got shock to listen something

**daya -(on call ) yes sir ...kya nishi waha nahi mile ...lekin sir vo bhi us gang ki member hogi islea mene use jootha propose kiya **( nishi shocked ) **thik ha sir mein ma ata hu... (he cut the call and turn back and shock to see nishi . tears were running through the nishi's eyes .**

daya - nishi vo..

nishi - kon ha app...

daya -(sadly sighted ) **nishi mein senior inspector daya cid mumbai **(his identity shock her from her heart core )

**daya - or nishi mein yaha ek case ke silse mein aya tha... uske lie mujhe tumpar shak tha islea natak kiya...**

nishi - (tearly )apne mujhe bahut hurt kiya ha daya ji mera bhai sahi kehta ha mumbai cid team mein koi bhi kisi ki bhi fellings parva nahi karte** fir chahe vo apka officer hi kyu na ho**

daya shocked to listen that

daya - ek minute tumhe yeh sab kese pata laga

nishi (smiled ) - chodiye sir apko isse kya fark padta ( and she went )

daya was lost in thinking he felt sorry for her his thoughts broke down by his cell ringed it was of acp of who called him at old factor

**on abhi side**

abhi took taarika to a old factory .

abhi - utro ( taarika got down ) abhi went

soon taarika listened her name she turned back and saw all team including daya

taarika - aplog yaha ?

acp - ha or vo gang pakad lea gaya ha or unka kehna ha ki unki team mein koi abhimanyu or nishi nahi ha ( taarika shocked ) (to daya )or ha vaha par achanak local police bhi agai humari help karne ke lea..

daya - lekin unhe kese pata laga .

acp - pata nahi jab humne pucha toh bola ki unhe is case ko lead kar rahe police inspector ne bheja ha...

daya nodded...

acp - ab chalo kal flight ha wapiss mumbai ki (and they went back )..

**in quallis .**

acp - wese abhimanyu or nishi ka kya bana

taarika - sir abhimanyu ne mujhe room ki talashi waqt dekhlea or usne mujh par gun point kar di

acp - what !! gun lekin vo uske pass kese ai

taarika - pata nahi for jab mene bhi gun uthali or apni identity bati toh usne gun niche rakh di use bahut sadma laga os baat ka or vo hi mujhe yaha lekar aya

acp - lekin use yaha ka kese pata laga...

daya - kya pata use pata lag gaya ho kisi tarha

acp - nahi daya yeh abhimanyu kuch garbar ha ...kuch na kuch toh garbar ha ...

dr.s - pradyuman ise humein kya hum kal ja rahe ha

acp - hmm..or nishi

daya - sir vo bhi bahut hurt hui ha sachai sunkar

acp - ab kar bhi kya sakte ha

**they reached hotel and started packing**

**it was night daya was lost and remebring nishi's words**

''**_mumbai cid team mein koi bhi kisi ki bhi fellings parva nahi karte_** _fir chahe vo apka officer hi kyu na ho_** ''**

daya (pov ) - yeh sab use kese pata laga

(but his thoughts were disturbed by acp as acp entered in his room and saw daya lost ).

acp - kya baat ha daya .

daya - kuch nahi sir...

acp - (smiled ) acp... ko nahi lekin ek baap ko toh bata do.

daya (smiled ) - (and told everything ) sir mujhe yeh samajh nahi aa raha ki nishi ko kese pata lage

acp (thought and said) - daya hona ho abhimanyu ke sath nishi bhi garbar ha.. filhal jitne din ha enjoy kar lete ha...

daya (confused ) - din ? sir hum toh kal jaa rahe ha na ...

acp - nahi daya mein yehi batane aya tha mumbai mein bhari barish ke karn sabhi flights cancell ha...islea mein yehi bata ne aya tha...chalo ab sojao hmm and he went

enjoy the next update -

**taarika and purvi room**

tarika was lost in thoughts purvi came near her and ask

purvi - kya baat ha taarika ?

taarika (sadly )- humne anjane me hi sahi case mein hi abhimanyu ko kitna hurt kar diya...vo bichara toh mujhe hi bhagwaan mane lag para tha... uski ankho mein mene humesha sacha pyar dekha tha...

purvi (taunting ) - hmmm ..lagta ha madme apko pyar ho gaya ha

taarika - asi koi baat nahi ha

purvi - asi hi baat ha (and she ran )

taarika - purvi ...but later a shy smile came on her face

**in abhi nishi house**

abhi enter in and went to nishi room he entered in and saw nishi sleeping so he went to his room later nishi open her eyes .

nishi (pov ) i am sorry bhai mein apko dukhi nahi dekh sakti.. islea mein nahi chahti ki ap unke baare mein jane or vese bhi vo kal ja rahe ha .

**in abhi room**

abhi enter in his room open the cupboard

and took out teams photograph and throw hardly on the floor

abhi - (angrily )humesha humesha app log meri feelings ko hurt karto ho akhir kya bigada(he sat on knees and started crying ) ha mene apka kya bigada ha

**_so how was the chapter i hope you love it thanks for the review_**


	6. ch 6

**hey guys thanks for review and your support hope you like this chapter**

next morning

all officers were present in restaurant table for dinner

all were discussing on different topics excluding daya and tarika acp saw that

acp - daya tarrika kya baat ha pareshan lag rahe ho

daya - sir mujhe nishi ke lea dukh ho raha ha

tarrika - or sir mujhe abhi i mean jeet ke lea

daya (shocked ) - jeet ? lekin vo to abhimanyu ha na ?

tarrika - ha lekin jab mene use abhi kehke bulya toh vo kehne laga ki yeh hakk kisi or ka ha toh mein use abhi ki jagha jeet bolu

daya was in totally shock he could say only one name in low sound

daya - ( low ) abhi jeet ...abhijeet.

the old members of team shocked

but they come back when they listed scream

waiter - lash...lash ...(he was covered with sweat all people came near him )

person - kya hua bhai kyu chilla rahe ho

waiter - l...lash ...khoon ...waha ( he pointed to the direction ) all went to the direction and saw a dead body lieing on bed in the room

wife - raj yeh toh wahi ha na..

raj - ha simran

acp - rukiye hume dekne dijiye ...

person - ap kon ?

acp - dekhiye mein acp pradyuman cid mumbai ...(he was going to touch the body but stop as he heard )

raj - nahi sir app nahi dekhe de ge

dr.s - kyu hum kyu nahi dekh sakte .

simran ( to raj )- raj chupraho nahi toh yeh hume hi fasade ge.

raj - nahi simran iske gunhagaro ko sazza milni chahiye fir chahe hum kyuna fas jae mujhe kanoon par vishvass ha ...

raj (to acp ) - kyuki jinhone khoon kiya ha vo hi agar investigation kare ge to hogaya kam

all shocked.

daya - yeh tum kya keh rahe ho ?

raj - mene or meri wife ne apko or apke acp ko raat ko iske kre me ate dekhliya tha ...

all shocked

acp - yeh kya keh rahe app hum kyu ise mare ge

simran - ab yeh to ap jane ge ya to yaha ki police (to raj ) raj tum yaha cid ko bulo

raj - theek ha (he took the phone and dialled )hello ...sir mein raj bol raha hu blue star hotel se yaha ek khoon ho gaya ha ...yes sir...yes sir...ok ap jaldi aiye (and kept to simran ) unhone kaha ha ki koi lash ko hath na lagae or koi bhi bahar na jae khaskar ap (to cid mumbai )

daya - par ( but he stoped as acp replied )

acp - thik ha jaisa apko theek lage ...

(and they went in room )

**in room**( acp was moving to and fro and team members were sitting leaving freedy he was down )acp - samajh nahi aa rahe ki yeh ho kya raha ha ...

freedy came on running to room he was covered with sweat ...

freddy - sir...sir... vo cid darjeeling ka acp ...

daya - freedy kya baat ha pehle sans lo

freedy - sir darjeeling ka acp or koi nahi balki **dig vijay ha **( all shocked ) or sir (tears started rolling from his eyes )

daya - kya baat ha..

freedy - sir ap hi dekhlijiye unke inspectors ko..

**all team ran downside where muder took place**

all reached in that room and saw the back of a person who was investigation he was wearing a coat . the man stand and turn around and shocked to see the members of cid mumbai and cid mumbai old members also shocked all were not able to speak anything

daya spoke - a...aa..abhijeet ! but tarika spoke something eles

tarika - abhimanyu (all again shocked )

daya was going to hug abhi but digvijay stop him he came in between

digvijay (to daya ) - daya ye tumhara abhijeet nahi humara ek kabil inspector ha **abhimanyu**

daya shocked - abhimanyu !

digvijay (to abhimanyu ) - tum batao ise

abhimanyu - sir ne sahi kaha **daya sir **(all cid mumbai shocked ) mein apka abhi nahi abhimanyu hu

daya - (shouted in anger ) yeh baat meri akhoo mein akhe dalke bolo (but abhi was silent suddenly a girl come near abhi )

girl - jeet yeh (but she stoped seeing daya and cid team)

cid mumbai was double shock

daya - ni...nishi (abhimanyu was shocked how daya know his name he saw tears in nishi eyes )

digvijay - (to abhimanyu ) abhimanyu tum or nishi yeh case deal karo ge (he went close abhi and spoke in his ears only cid was able to listen that ) mein tumhe chance deta hu lelo badla cid mumbai se ( cid was shocked and daya left there was silent )

ajay - (to abhi ) sir koi saboot nahi mila.

abhi - thik ha lash ko forensic lab bhej do (and he went nishi was going to follow but daya hold her hand ).

daya - mujhe baat karni ha

nishi - firse plan mein fasana ha ...

daya was felling shame he downed his head

daya ( low ) bus yeh puchna tha ki

nishi - ki ap jo soch rahe ha vo sach ha

(daya shocked nishi smiled ) itna to jan gai hu ...(daya downed ) **apke prashn ka jawaab ha .ha app sahi soch rahe ha **(daya shocked )

daya - lekin vo esa ...

nishi - zindagi sab sikha deti ha sir..

daya - kya tum mujhe mila sakti ho use

nishi -(smiled ) apka infact (to cid member ) sabhi ka abhijeet ke sath rishta janti hu . islea mein apki madat karu gi

acp - humne tumhare sath jo kiya uske baad bhi

nishi - mein yeh sab abhijeet ki khushi ke lea cha rahi hu ...(all were silent ) kal eid ha abhi masjid jae ga wahi miliyega raat ko kya pata khuda bhi apki dua sunle (all shocked ).

dr.s - lekin vo toh hindu ha

nishi (smiled ) - hindu nahi. indian ha (and she went )

**_so how was the chapter ha thoda chota firbhi plz review..._**


	7. ch 7

hey guys enjoy next chapter

**in hotel**

after the dead body carry abhimanyu went and didn't came after that and cid mumbai was given oder not leave till the case got solve when they got clean chit they can also join in this case

**at night.**

all were present in acp's room all were silent about today .

tarika - (to purvi ) tum log abhimanyu ko jante ho .

purvi - hum abhimanyu ko nahi abhijeet ko jante ha. wo hi humare abhi sir ha

tarika (shocked ) - wohi jiske baare mein tum bata rahi thi

purvi (tearly ) - ha.

there was silent

acp (tearly ) - phir ek bar ek case mein humne use fasa diya ...ab toh hume kabhi maff nahi kare ga ...

dr.s - pradyuman sambhalo khud ko..

daya - pata nahi ab mein apne abhi ko wapiss paoge

voice - nahi paoge... (all saw that side it was digvijay )

digvijay - kabhi nahi paoge use kyuki itni nafrat bhari ha mene or chitrole ne ki vo tumse nafrat karta ha vo cid mumbai ke naam se

voice - or agar yeh log abhijeet ko waapis le ae toh (all turned and saw nishi with a smile she came near digvijay )

nishi - boliye digvijay ji fir kya kare ge app...

digvijay - toh mein khud abhijeet ka transfer mumbai kar du ga vaapis.

nishi - vo toh mein karva hi du gi kuch or boliye (digvijay start sweating all shocked )

digvijay - de...dekhu tum nahi janti mein kon hu ...

nishi - or app jante ha mein kon hu ...

digvijay - (angrily ) mein tumhara senior hu

nishi - on duty now its off duty . off duty app mere chachu ha ( all shocked to listen that )

digvijay - (angrily ) dekh lu ga tumhe mein (and he went )

all were shocked nishi turn

nishi (to acp ) - sir ap log fikar mat kijiye mein kisi tarha case ke baad abhijeet ka transfer mumbai kar du gi

acp - lekin kese ?

nishi - meri pehchan ha bahut upar tak ha

akhir commissioner shikhawat ki beti hu

acp - (tearly ) commissnor shikhawat .

he remembers somthing

**flashback**

**two kids were playing with each other and were very happy**

**acp - vese shikhawat apni beti ko jaldi se bada kar or mein apne bete ko karta hu ...**

**shikhawat - kyu bhai ase dono ache nahi lagte ?**

**acp - areh nahi nahi mein islea keh raha hu ki yeh dosti tab rishtedari mein badal jae**

**shikhawat (fake shock ) pradyuman tu meri beti se shadi kare ga ... never**

**acp (angrily ) - pagal ha tu mein apne bete or teri beti ki baat kar raha hu ..**

**shikhawat start laughing - kya pradyuman badi jaldi serious ho jate ho vese pradyuman thanks tumne meri madat ki ab mein tuse wadaa karta hu jab tum problem mein hoge toh mein tumhari madaat karu ga.**

**acp - agar na kar pae**

**shikhawat - toh meri beti ha na ..**

**flashback end**

acp -(pov) tumne apna wadaa rakha shikhawat thank u

nishi - mere kai dost reporter ha toh mein jab chaeh digvijay ka bhanda phodh sakti hu

daya - ek cid officer ke news reporter dost ?

nishi - actually sirf digvijay ko darane ke lea dost bana pada zabardasti.

acp - wese dad kaha ha tumhare ( nishi became sad listning

nishi - sir papa ki mout hogai

acp (shocked ) - what !!

nishi - ha sir unhone **suscide **(acp shock )

karlia . digvijay ne unpar galat ilzaam lagae the vo sah nahi kar pae or unhone..

acp - lekin tum logo ne mujhe bataya kyo nahi

nishi - **abhijeet ne mana kiya tha **(all shocked )

daya - kyu

nishi - kyuki ap log sabooto par vishvas karte ha insan par nahi (all downed their head ) khar chodiye (to daya and acp sir ) daya sir - acp sir abhijeet abhi tiger hills par gaya ha jab vo dukhi hota ha toh waha jata ha agar ap chahe unse milsakte ha or (smiles ) mujhe yaha jeet nehi bhejata ( all happy to listen that ) yeh batane ke lea ki apko clean chit mil chuki ha

daya - (happily ) clean chit ! lekin kese

nishi winked - mene kiya kyuki kabhi kabar app bhul jate ha ki kanoon sabooto par vishvas karta ha jese ap karte ha .

(and she went )

daya and acp went to tiger hills

**tiger hills**

**abhijeet was sitting at the end**

abhi - jinhe chodke gaya wohi firse agai or is bar unhi ki sathi ne firse hurt kiya kya bigadarha tha mene unka yehi galti ki unka sath diya bus ab bahut hogaya mein is case baad chale jauga nishi ko lekar

voice - abhi (abhi turn and saw daya and acp )

abhi (straightly ) - dekhi yeh mera naam abhimanyu ha apko galat fehmi hui ha

daya ( proudly ) nahi tum mumbai senior inspector abhijeet ho mere abhi ho

abhi (angrily ) - nahi hu mein tumlogo ka abhi mein darjelling cid ka inspector abhimanyu hu...or ha jis abhijeet jis abhi ki app baat kar rahe ha vo usi din mar gaya tha jab aploogo ne ilzaam lagae the ...

daya (tearly )- abhi plz esa mat bolo...

abhi - daya sir my name is abhimanyu not abhi...(but abhi stopped as someone fired bullet on acp . acp was getting unconscious abhi ran and supported him)

abhi - sir ankhen khuli rakhiye kuch nahi hoga

daya - ha sir ankhe khuli rakhiye (to abhi ) abhijeet jaldi se inhe hospital leke jana chahiye .

abhi.- ha mein utha ta hu inhe tum gaddi lekar ao

daya - gaddi nahi ha boss nishi chodne ai thi hume.

abhi - mote dimaag wale insan meri gaadi nikal cliff ke pass ha

daya - thik ha (daya brought the car abhi picked up acp sir and put on back seat he also sat with him and put his head on her lap daya saw that )

daya (pov) - tum hamare hi abhi ho or mein tumhe ekna ek din waapis pau ga...

and he drive through hospital

abhi picked acp and put on strecher all team reached there and looked abhijeet and daya . dr.salukhe ask about acp suddenly doctor came out from opration theater

dr.salukhe - kesa ha vo

doctor - khatre se bahar a goli mein zahar tha islea vo behosh hogae ha kal rat tak hosh ae ga or ap unka discharge kar va sakte ha .(all sighted ) abhi went from there and no one saw him ...

**outside **

abhi (pov) - nahi i have to stay away from him. ha idea lekin kal eid ha esa karta hu parso ka thik ha (he called someone ) hello...meri ki ticket karvao parso ki

(he kept the call and went )

**in hospital**

all were in hospital for acp saftey and waiting to came back to conscious no when was aware about abhijeet .

**next night**

acp got conscious doctor inform the team all enter .

acp (to daya ) - daya abhi kaha ha (daya shock he was not aware nishi came inside listen that )

nishi - sir yo masjid gaya ha ajj eid ha

acp - mujhe milna ha ( all shocked nishi just smiled )

dr.s - lekin tumahari tabiyat

acp - ab thik hu goli chukar nikali ha or

dr.s - thik ha bhai jo karna ha karo lekin hum bhi jae ge

nishi - or ha sir vo admi bhil chuka jisne humla kiya ha vo ek supari killer ha

acp - very good , chalo ab abhijeet ke pass chalte ha (and he stood up and was going to fall but daya save him he got ready and all went )

**in mosque**

team reach to mosque and enter while covering there head nishi pointed abhi with 2 more boys all saw there and saw abhijeet was singing with full faith daya was going to call but acp stop

acp - ruko daya vo bahut shradha se gaa raha ha use ganne do

nishi - ha sir or vese jab bhi use koi gam hota toh vo kisi mandir , masjid ya church mein chale jata ha or bate karta log samajhte ha ki pagal ha lekin yeh nahi jante dukh bant raha ha islea mene ise kaha ki kuch bhi bat karni ho uparwale se toh ese baat kara karo ki oro ko ko na samajh ae toh abhi me yeh sab socha (all become silent )

dr.s - vo jo unske sath bethe ha vo kon ha

nishi - vo harsh or aditya mene hi unhe kaha ha ki vo bhi abhijeet ko join karlea kare taki vo use sambhal le

acp.- thik ha esa karte ha use join kar lete ha .

nishi - sir aplog jaiye mujhe apki lady officer ki kuch help chahiye investigation ke lea actually jaha par vo supari killer mila wahA ek ladki ki lash mili ha

acp - thik ha jao (ladies cop went ) or hum log abhijeet ko join karlete ha jab vo free hoga tab baat kare ge use

(all agreed and joined abhi they sat at back of him and abhi was singing with closed eyes and a smile on his face and playing tabla)

abhi -Ya Nizamuddin Auliya, Ya Nizamuddin Salqa

(adi played harmoniyam )

harsh -Kadam Badhaa Le, Hadon Ko Mitaa Le,

adi -Aaja Khaalipan Mein Pee Ka Ghar Tera,

abhi -Tere Bin Khaali Aaja, Khalipan Mein

Tere Bin Khaali Aaja, Khalipan Mein

harsh -Oooooo... Oooooo...

Oooooo... Oooooo...

Oooooo...

trio -Rangreza

Rangreza

Rangrezaa...

Ho... Rang-Rezaaaa...

(all team and other public were also enjoying that )

trio -Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Faya Kun,

Faya Kun, Faya Kun, Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Faya Kun,

Faya Kun, Faya Kun, Faya Kun

Jab Kahin Pe Kuch Nahi Bhi Nahi Tha

Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha

Jab Kahin Pe Kuch Nahi Bhi Nahi Tha

Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha

abhi -Woh Jo Mujh Mein Samaya

Woh Jo Tujh Mein Samaya

trio -Maula Wahi Wahi Maaya

adi -Woh Jo Mujh Mein Samaya

Woh Jo Tujh Mein Samaya

trio -Maula Wahi Wahi Maaya

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

harsh -Sadaqallahul-Alliyul-Azeem

(all started claping in one tone )

trio -Rangreza Rang Mera Tan Mera Man,

Le Le Rangaayi Chaahe Tan Chaahe Man

Rangreza Rang Mera Tan Mera Man,

Le Le Rangaayi Chaahe Tan Chaahe Man

abhi -Sajra Savera Mere Tan Barse

Kajra Andhera Teri Jalti Lau

abhi -Sajra Savera Mere Tan Barse

Kajra Andhera Teri Jalti Lau

Katra Mila Jo Tere Dar Par Se

O Maula... Maula... Aaa...

trio -Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Faya Kun,

Faya Kun, Faya Kun, Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Faya Kun,

Faya Kun, Faya Kun, Faya Kun

Jab Kahin Pe Kuch Nahi Bhi Nahi Tha

Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha

Jab Kahin Pe Kuch Nahi Bhi Nahi Tha

Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Sadaqallahul-Alliyul-Azeem'

Sadaqa Rasulu-Hun Nabi-Yun-Kareem

Sallallaahu Alayhi Wasallam, Sallallaahu Alayhi Wasallam

abhi -O Mujhpe Karam Sarkar Tera

Araz Tujhe, Karde Mujhe, Mujhse Hi Riha

Ab Mujhko Bhi Ho, Deedaar Mera

Karde Mujhe, Mujhse Hi Riha

Mujhse Hi Rihaaaaaaaa ( tears rolled down acp and daya listning these words abhi was also criying but still showing smile )

trio - Mann Ke Mere Ye Bharam

Kachche Mere Ye Karam

Leke Chale Hai Kahaan

Main Toh Jaanoon Hi Na

abhi -Tu Hai Mujh Mein Samaya,

Kahaan Leke Mujhe Aaya

Main Hoon Tujh Mein Samaya,

Tere Peeche Chala Aaya

Tera Hi Main Ek Saaya

Tune Mujhko Banaya

Main Toh Jag Ko Na Bhaaya

Tune Gale Se Lagaya

Ab Tu Hi Hai Khudaya

Sach Tu Hi Hai Khudaya

trio -Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Faya Kun,

Faya Kun, Faya Kun, Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

Faya Kun,

Faya Kun, Faya Kun, Faya Kun

harsh - Jab Kahin Pe Kuch Nahi Bhi Nahi Tha

Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha

Jab Kahin Pe Kuch Nahi Bhi Nahi Tha

Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha Wahi Tha

Kun Faya Kun

Kun Faya Kun

adi -Sadaqallahul-Alliyul-Azeem'

abhi -Sadaqa Rasulu-Hun Nabi-Yun-Kareem

Sallallaahu Alayhi Wasallam, Sallallaahu Alayhi Wasallam

after the qwalli

all stand up

abhi got up and turned he shock to see acp sir and team but didn't show

acp - (smiled ) pata nahi tha tum itni acha galte ho..

daya - ha abhi mujhe bhi nahi pata tha

abhi - hmm (and he went )

daya and acp other team members also felt hurt

**next day**

acp and team were sitting nishi was also there in one room suddenly digvijay enter with smile all shocked with his entry . digvijay came near nishi and gave him papers with evil smile.

nishi first saw digvijay and then read the papers she felt a huge shocked after reading that she felt earth slip from her feet paper fall on floor and she sat with thud on bed

**_akhir esa reaction kyu diya hoga nishi ne stay turned and keep reviewing _**


	8. ch 8

guys thanks for the reviews now enjoy next chapter

nishi sat with thud on bed.

daya - kya baat ha nishi kya likha ha isme

acp picked that envelope and read he also shocked tears start rolling from his eyes

daya saw that

daya (in fear )- k...kya mujhe koi batae ga

nishi (straightly )- daya sir abhijeet ne resignation dediya ha .

daya shocked he was going to fall but sachin caught him tarika was also shocked...

nishi - lekin case ?

digvijay (with evil smile ) - vo toh kal hi solve hogaya tha (all shocked ) ab jaldi apna boriya bistra bandho 2 ghante baad ki flight ha .

no one was able to understand what to say

nishi - Tarrika ek pen or paper dena . (tarrika gave that nishi wrote somthing and gave to digvijay )

nishi - yeh lijiye sir **mera resignation**.

daya - nishi tum pagal hogai ho

nishi - nahi sir mein cid ke kabil nahi hu (all shocked listening that ) jis ladki ne apko kaha tha ki abhijeet aplogo ko phirse mile ga vo yeh waada pura nahi kar pai toh desh ko sambhalne ka wadaa kese pura karegi (all were silent nishi went)

digvijay (laughing on team ) dekha tumahre do sipahi to gae (and he left )

dr.s - boss yeh sab kya hogaya or pata bhi nahi chalne diya hume

acp - galti humari thi salukhe mene hi use kaha tha ki mujhe us par vishvass ha lekin sabhi ke samne hi use vishvass ghati bana diya ...

dr.s - dosh tumhar nahi hum sabka ha kahi na kahi humsab ki galti thi uski har mood pe jab use humari jaroorat thi tab bhi umne madaat se inkaar kiya

dr. tarrika and new officer - sir hum kuch samajh nahi parahe ha hum samjhaiye

purvi - mein batati hu (and she told everything to them where they broke him when he need them more even daya but he was standing for them always )

all were silent soon they also start moving back to mumbai

**after 3 years**

**in a big office**

one girl - chalna nishi har bar ka he tera

nishi - nahi yarr mann nahi ha tamana

tamana - plz yarr jab se tune yaha join kiya tune nahi zayada dost banae ha or nahi batt karti esa kyu ?

nishi - mera nature ha esa.

tamana - lekin aj nahi aj tujhe chalna hoga lunch ke lea

nishi - thik ha chal fir

**in cafeteria**

both sat on the table ...and odred sandwiches for them self the manager on the tv for the entertainment he shifted to news channels

reporter - ji ha dosto **cid mumbai** (listening the name nishi saw towards the tv )

reporter - jo darshak humare sath abhi jure ha unhe hum bata de ki **cid mumbai ke sabhi officer ko arrest kar liya gaya ha (nishi shocked ) un par ek reporter or minister shinde ka jo vikas mantri virat ke khass admi the or bahut mashoor unke khoon ka ilzaam laga ha puri cid team par ab unhe kya saza deni ha adalat de gi ...or jankari ke lea jura rahi ye AB news se.**

this news shock the nishi fully .

nishi (mummred ) cid mumbai ...(and she went outside tammana call her from back but she didn't listen and took a cab and went )

**in hospital**

nishi enter in and went to reception

nishi - i want to meet dr. aditya

nurse - are u having any appointment ?

nishi - no

nurse - then sorry mam

nishi - can you call him

nurse - ya sure (she made a call ) hello sir (but nishi snatched it ).

nishi - adi bhaiya mujhe apse milna ha mein nishi bol rahi hu thik ha mein arahi hu...

(she kept the receiver back and movie towards the cabin )

**in cabin**

nishi enter and saw aditya .

nishi - tumne news suni

adi - nahi (she nodded in disappointment and on the tv aditya was shocked to listen the news nishi turned the tv )

there was silent nishi broke that

nishi - i know adi tumhe pata ha ki abhi kaha ha

adi shocked

nishi - plz adi bata o vo kaha ha

adi - nishi mein nahi bata sakta..

nishi - adi plz tum bhi jante ho cid team or jeet ka kya rishta ha ( adi was silent ) plz adi tumhe meri kasam

adi -** he is in london**

nishi shocked (adi looked at her she was having tears in her eyes adi's heart melt so he gave abhijeet's phone number to her )

**in nishi's house**

nishi called on the no. given by adi

**in other side**

a well built muscular man with long skin colour coat and having mustache was walking on the foot path his phone ranged

men - yeh kiska number ha (he picked up ) hello

in indai nishi felt so sooth that her tears start running

nishi - je jeet

abhijeet know that voice he was shocked

abhi (Mummred) - nishi

nishi - kese ho tum

abhi - number kese mila mera (nishi felt hurt )

nishi - adi bhai se

abhi - phone kyu kiya ?

nishi - **cid mumbai bahut badi mushkil mein ha abhijeet ...**(abhi felt shock to listne that ) **jara google par news check karo**

in london

abhi kept the phone and the news on google and shocked he called nishi again and she picked that

abhi - yeh sab kese hua

nishi - pata nahi

abhi - kese nahi pata tum to ek cis officer ho

nishi - nahi jeet bhaiya (abhijeet shocked ) mein ab cid mein nahi hu mene appna resingnation tabhi sumbit kar va diya jab app chale gae the (abhi was silent ) jeet bhaiya cid ko apki zarrorat ha plz ajaiye plz... (nishi herd beep sound from her phone as abhi cut the call she started crying )

**in london **

abhi kept the phone back . he thought somthing and dialled no. again

abhi - hello adi meri india ane ki ticket book karo.

adi - jeet kya yehi tumhara decision ha

abhi -adi jo step bina soche samjhe ekdam se uthaya jae vo hi decision hota ha **mein india wapiss aa raha hu ...**

he kept the phone

**in india**

**adi smiled and called nishi**

nishi picked the call

nishi - hello

adi - nishi abhijeet india aa raha ha (nishi got happy with that news )

nishi - kya sachme

adi - ha

nishi - bhai ek kaam kijiye unki ticket darjeeling mat karvan seedha mumbai ki karvana or mein bhi yaha se kuch hi ghanto mein mumbai ke lea nikalti hu

adi -thik ha vo do din bad yaha aa raha he...or mein use inform kardeta hu

nishi - thik ha

(and they kept the call nishi got ready and on other side abhijeet got ready and took the flight ).

**in mumbai**

nishi - took 5 hours to reach mumbai and she directly went to hotel

after 4 hours she took a cab and left for the airport again

after so much waiting she saw abhijeet coming she ran and hug him tightly and shed tears abhi also was in same condition nishi seprated herself and cleaned her tears

nishi - batay kyu nahi

abhi - agar bata deta toh sabhi vaha pahunch jate ( she laughed a little )

nishi - kafi fit hogae ho ve hair style ye

mustache mein kafi smart lag rahe ho

abhi smiled a little .

abhi - ab chale

he went outside the airport and first he touch his mother land . after that they took the taxi

**in taxi**

abhi - nishi taxi ko boriwali le chalo

nishi - boriwali ?

abhi - ha waha KD ka office ha use baat kar lete ha

nishi - thik ha (and she ordered taxi driver to take them there)

**in KD office**

abhi and nishi enter kd saw

kd - areh abhijeet ao ao (he shake hand with him ) betho (abhi and nishi sat ) bato abhijeet kese yaad kiya hume

abhi -kd hume tumhari madat chihiye

kd - kis mein

abhi - cid ko begunha sabit kar ne mein

kd - i am sorry abhijeet mein nahi le sakta

abhi -(shocked ) kyu

kd - mein is case me vikrant ko taraf se lad raha hu .

abhi - yeh jante hue bhi ki cid begunha ha

kd - i am sorry abhijeet or saboot bhi toh cid ke kilaf ha

abhi -thik ha (and abhi and nishi went)

they went to different lawyers but no one agree to fight the case the first reason was opposing was kd and second all proofs were against cid

they comback to hotel.

**in room.**

nishi - ab kya kare abhijeet (she sat with thud on bed ) koi bhi case lene ko ready nahi .

abhijeet was seeing outside and thinking.

**_so how was the chapter plz review hope you will like it_**


	9. ch 9

enjoy next chapter actually mene yeh pehle update kiya kyuki i love to write this type of story maja aa raha ha likhne mein

abhi -Section 32 of the Advocate's Act ke bare mein janti ho ?

nishi (nodded in no ) - nahi

abhi - nishi yeh act kehta ha ki agar koi lawyer case nahi le raha ha toh koi bhi chahe vo vakil ho ya na ho

nishi.- lekin lage ga kon

abhi - mein ladu ga ye case (nishi shocked )

nishi - t ladho ge !

abhi nodded

nishi - yeh koi mazzak nahi ha jante ho na jisne bhi ki yeh case handle kiya vo sidha mout ke muh me ghus.

abhi -mout se mein mahi darta nishi bus mein application bhej raha hu rat tak message ajae ga fir kal court mein case khulva de ga ( and he wrote a letter and send to the court which ordered him to came tommorow in lawyers uniform in court )

in jail.

inspector strike his stick with the metal bars of the cell all inside saw upwards and font inspector they gathered near him

inspector - app logo ka case reopen horaha ha (all shocked )

one person - kon kar va raha ha ye case reopen

inspector - pata nahi sir bus itna pata ha ki koi esa ha jo janta ha ki app log nahi kar sakte...acha sir mein chalta hu agle inspector ke ane ka waqt ho gaya ha

acp - thik ha gautam tum jao(inspector went )

dr.s.- (to acp ) kon hoga pradyuman yeh

acp - pata nahi salukhe .

daya - lekin jo kabhi hoga pakka harega

acp and salukhe share a glance...

acp (to daya ) - dekho daya itne negative nahi hote.. (but daya was silent )

dr.s (to acp ) - yarr jabse vo gaya ha daya mein negativity

acp - sahi kaha tune sirf vohi ha jo hume bacha sakta ha lekin kahina kahi daya thik keh raha ha agar vo aa bhi jata toh bhi koi bhi vakil razi nahi hota case lene se sabko apni jaan or izzat pyari ha (and he went )

dr.s - ab kal dekhte ha ki kya hota ha.

in other place

vikrant (angrily)- kon ha jo cid ke lea case lad raha ha lakshya

lakshya - pata nahi sir. kal court mein peshi ha

abhay - don't worry dad yeh jo bhi hoga kd ise case ko reopen nahi karne de ga...

shekhar - agar kardiya toh meri manoo gunha kabool karlo apna..

vikrant (angrily ) - tum humari taraf ho ya cid ki taraf...(shekhar downed his head )

abhay - dad relax ab jo hoga kal hoga

in hotel

in room

abhijeet enter

abhi - chalo nishi mere ghar chalte ha...

nishi - jeet bhai app ek baar soch lijiye kyuki kd humare khilaf ha or hum jante ha ki vo bahut acha vakil ha kahi hum case na har jae

abhi - nishi agar app sahi hona toh duniya ki koi takat nahi jo apko galat thehrae...ab chalo or ha mene case ki study ke lea ek secreat office bhi dhundliya ha...ab chalo

and they went

next day in court

there was so hustel bustel in court media was also present abhijeet enter with nishi in lawyer uniform all shocked to see him

vikrant - toh yeh chuzza lad raha ha .

abhay - dad ye kya lade ga

shekhar - vikrant bhaiya ise app esa wesa mat samjhiye yeh ek bahut acha cop reh chuka ha...

vikrant glare him hard shekhar downed his head.

abhijeet came and sat at front ...nishi sat in public

kd came near abhijeet

kd - oh toh tum yeh case ladh rahe ho

abhi - ha

kd - then harne ke lea all the best

abhi - tumhe bhi

the court judge enter all stand the judge sat and rest public also sat

judge - case ki karwahi shuru ki jane se pehle ...clupters ko bulaya jae

clerk - cid team katghare mein hazir ho ...

cid team enters in court all were shocked to see the person and his new looks who is fighting for them tears slipped down from daya and acp 's eyes

daya (whispered ) - abhiii..

abhijeet was also having urge to hug them but he controlled and downed his head

police officer made daya acp and salukhe in clupter box and rest of the team aside

now they were face to face .

judge - case ki karwahi shuru ki jae .

kd stand - my lord mujhe apse yeh puchna tha ki jab sare saboot or gawha cid ke khilaf ha toh kyu hum court ka jaroori waqt zaya kar rahe ha

abhi -(confidently ) objection my lord (cid team was shocked to see the josh)

judge - app kon ?

abhi - my lord mein abhijeet hu ek shooting teacher in **london **(team shocked ) or mein yaha Section 32 of the Advocate's Act ke tahit ye case ladna chahta hu...

judge - kya rishta ha apka or victim ka (there was silent for some time )

**abhi ****\- mein bhi ek cid ka hissa reh chuka hu ...mein hi hu ex.senior cid inspector abhijeet **(hustel bustel start in court )

acp and daya was only listening they were and seeing abhijeet but abhijeet was egnoring that gaze ...

judge - order order

kd - my lord yeh cid ke chahe kuch bhi ho lekin saboot or gawha inke khilaff ha

judge - (to abhi ) mr.abhijeet mein suna ha apke bare mein or ake sath hua cid duwar kiye gae vivhar ke bare mein(acp shut his eyes tightly to avoid tears ) kya fir bhi app chahte ha ki app yeh case lade ge (there was silence for sometime).

abhi - **ji mein ye case ladu ga**kd - vese kyu app yeh case ladna chahte ha .

abhi (kd in taunting ) - kd ji 21 saal cum nahi hote vishvass pada karne ke lea (sadly ) ha ye baat alag ha inhone vishvass nahi kiya ( team downed his head nishi was only seeing them )

abhi (to judge ) - my lord mein clupters se kuch swaal karna chahta hu

judge - ijazat ha ...

abhi came near acp they both saw each other tears were present in acp's eyes but abhijeet's expression were blank

abhi - (straightly ) apko kitne saal ho gae acp sir cid mein kam karte hue

acp - 26 saal

abhi went near daya he was also having tears but shock to see abhijeet's expressionless eyes - or apko daya **sir**daya shocked listning sir but he managed to speak

daya - 21 saal .

abhi came back to his position...

abhi (to judge ) - point to be noted judge sahab 21 saal hoge ha inhe saath kam karte hue toh kya 21 saal baad yeh soche ge apni duty se gadari karne ki . agar inhe gadari karni thi toh pehle hi kar chuke hote kon insan chahe ga ki 21 saal bad gadari karke apni banai hua izzat mitti mein milade sir 21 saal bahut hote ha janta ka vishvass jitne mein...

**on other side in tv showrooms, cafe****people were seeing all this from news channels**person 1 - bat mein dum to ha..iski

person 2 - hmmm

**in court**judge (to kd ) -kd ap kuch kehna chahe ge

kd - (to abhi ) abhi sorry if u don't mind can i call u abhi

abhi - (smiled ) sorry mr. pathak ye hak kisi or ka ha (daya look at him with jerk )

kd - oh sorry ! mr. abhijeet apko ne kitne saal kiya ha cid ke sath

abhi - 16 saal

kd - toh 16 saal kafi nahi the vishvass banane ke...

abhi and everyone shocked to listen that abhi was not having answer for it

vikrant smiled evilly .

kd - batiye abhijeet ji

abhi - dekhiye yaha meri nahi cid ki horahi ha mylord

jugde - mr. kd vo sahi keh rahe ha yaha cid ki baat ho rahi ha mr. abhijeet ki nahi vo chae toh apne liye alag se cid ke upar case kar sakte ha ...

kd - sorry my lord (to abhijeet ) vese apke pass or koi sabbot ha cid ke side se

abhi - ji (to judge ) sir mr.shinde ke upar bhi kai case chal rahe the point to be noted or science ki taraf se har saboot artificially rakha ja sakta ha (to kd ) or mr. kd gawhao ko kharida bhi ja sakta ha

(after some thought judge wrote something on paper )

judge - cid ka 21 saal ka vishwass or mehnat ke karn court yeh case reopen kart (cid team and abhi was happy to listen that and vikrat team and kd was shocked )

kd - lekin sir

judge - thats final the court is adjust

**so how was the chapter hope you like it plz review and tell **


	10. ch 10

sorry for the mistake in previous chapter actually mene adjourned likne ki bajae adjust likh diya really sorry from depth of my heart

**outside the court**

kd meet abhi

kd - case toh reopen ho gaya lekin jayad der tak bacha nahi pao ge ..

abhi - tumhi kehte ho aj tak koi bhi nirdosh ko phansi nahi home di adalat ne toh aj kese piche hat gae

kd - vo nirdosh nahi sabhi saboot unke khilaf ha or dekhn court unhe saza bhi sunae gi..

abhi - dekhte ha

(and he went )

but the media surrounded him and some people were protesting against him team also came out from adaalt

reporter 1 - apne kya fasla lya ha ky ex.cid officer abhijeet yeh case lade ge ?

abhi (straightly ) - ji mein ladu ga

reporter 2 - yeh jante hue bhi ki mr.shinde mr. vikrant ke khas admi the .

abhi - ji tabhi mein ladu ga kyuki mujhe kisi ne sikhaya ha ki agar nirdosh kisi badi musibaat ya kisi case mein fas jata ha toh use begunha sabit karna humara farz ha (acp felt proud listening that )

reporter 3 - kahi apka iske piche koi maksad to nahi ?

abhi - matlab ?

reporter 4 - matlab yeh ki apo cid ka case islea ladh rahe ha taki ape case har jae or cid ka naam puri tarha se barbad ho taki apka 5 saal wali badnami ka badla pura ho sake (cid team were shocked listning that not only that Abhijeet was silent make them more shock )..

nishi - esi baat nahi ha hum cid ko islea bacha rahe ha kyuki hume pata ha hum kya pure desh ko pata ha ki cid ne aj tak desh ki sewa kese ki ha . ab hume jane diji ye nishi hold abhi 's arm and drag towards car made him sit and drived away police also took away the cid team .

**in jail**in cid's cell all were silent daya broke that

daya - london (all saw towards him ) london mera bhai humse itni nafrat karne laga ki is desh ko hi chod kar london chale gaya...

drs - daya shant ho jao ab toh vo humare pass hana abh hum use mana kar hi chode ge or dekhna vo man jae ga or phirse cid ka naam roshan kare ga

acp - lekin kese manae ge hum nahi hi hum use milsakte ha or nahi vo hume milne ae ga...

dr.s - acp waqt ne hum sab ko use alag kiya ha toh waqt hi ab milvae ga

**In abhi's home**

nishi - tumhari is chupi ka matlab mein kya samjhu .

abhi (divert the topic ) - i think ki ye baat chod kar case ki tarf dhyaan de

nishi - case toh tab bade ga na jab hume pata lage ki vaha kya hua tha or yeh sirf team janti ha lekin tum ho ki unse milna hi nahi chate ..

abhi - (irritated ) - nishi mein bus unse nahi milna chahta or ha mein yeh case jald se jald khatam karke wapis ja raha hu (nishi shocked to listen that )

nishi - jeet tum

abhi - ha mein sirf yaha is case ke liye aya hu (there was complete silent between suddenly abhi herd a sound of tik tik )

abhi - (shocked ) oh my god !

nishi - kya hua ?

abhi - nishi bhago yaha boomb ha (he ran outside )

nishi - what ? (she also ran behind him )

**outside**

after moving some but the house blast

both were shocked suddenly a man collied with abhijeet and put something in his pocket abhi stood up and was going to say sorry but he shocked to see no one was there he felt something in his pocket he took out that and open that slip it was written

**_* apna case wapiss leloo nahi toh soch bhi nahi sakio ge ki kya haal hoga tum hara *_**he kept the slip nishi came near himnishi - kya hua ? .

abhi - dhamki mili ha..

nishi - naam likha ha

abhi - nahi .

nishi - ab kya kare

abhi - mene ek bunglow kharida tha jiske bare mein kisi ko nahi pata daya ko gift mein dena tha par de nahi paya...ab waha chalte ha

nishi -hmm

(and they drive towads there destination ).

**in bungalow**

they enter inside and nishi was shocked to se beauty of bungalow it was white in colour with big garden and small fountains around it and at center also

abhi - daya ko esa bungalow bahut pasand ha lekin halat kuch ese ho gae ki de nahi paya...islea ek mali rakha ha oski rakhwali ke lea vo aj hi chuti par gaya ha

nishi - kafi sundar ha

abhi - ab chale

(and he went in nishi also follow )

**inside**

interior was also beautiful with many rooms and stairs at center and a big jhoomar also

they one to one room and sat

**in room**

abhi - nishi mein is shinde or vikrant ke bare mein nahi janta lekin ise pehle jo avinash the mein uhe janta tha lekin abhi toh 5 saal bhi nahi hue phir ye badal kese gae

nishi - jeet avinash ji ki mout ho chuki ha unke baad hi veh vikrant ko chuna gaya (abhi shocked )

abhi - what lekin kese ?

nishi - 3 saal pehle karan mein ache se toh nahi janti lekin mene sua ha news mein ki unki mout heart attack se hui ha lekin acp sahab shak tha ki garbar ha toh unhone janch ki or pata laga ki yeh vikrant mila hua ha lekin pake sabokt na hone ke karne unhe use chodna pada

abhi - oh i see iska matlab cid ko phsane mein vikrant ka hath ho sakta ha

nishi - yeh hi nahi jeet ye vikrant development se jayada undevelopment ka mantri lagta ha .

abhi - matlab ?.

nishi - jeet 3 saal mein around 150 gareeb , kisan or kai berozgaro ne atmhatya kai ha . kyuki unki jamin hadp li gai vo bhi gair kanooni tarike se jiske piche mujhe lagta ha vikrant ka hath ha..

abhi - tumhe esa kyu lagta ha ?

nishi - kyuki jaha unki jameen thi waha malls ya factories ban chuki ha

abhi - esa karte ha unlogo ki family se jake milte ha kya pata koi clue hi mil jae

nishi - challo

**on other side**

vikrant - pata nahi yeh case reopen hogaya

abhay - don't worry dad yeh case reopen to hogya lekin zayadader tik nahi pae ga ...

lakshya - bhai app man kyu nahi jate ki

vikrant - chup ek dum chup jab dekho mere against baat karte rehte ho...ab agar tumne kuch bola to mein tumhe nikal du ga. or vese bhi agar vo nahi hara toh mein sab kuch uska tabha kardu ga

**on other side**

abhi and nishi reach in slum area people were shocked to see them and gathered near them they reached near a hut and knocked a woman of age 30 opened the door

abhi - dekhiye hume apse kuch baat karni ha kya hum ander aa sakte ha...

girl - maff kijiye ga hum apko jante nahi

nishi - dekhiye mera naam nishi ha or yeh ha abhijeet hum dono shinde muder case ki kuch puchtach karne ke lea ae ha ...

girl - ander aiye (she welcomed them inside )

**inside.**

**both enter and saw ther**e ashiyanna with only 1 room there was a small kitchen and a lady leaning on the floor above mattress the girl went near the lady

girl.- maa yeh log shinde muder case ke bare mein puchtach karne ae ha (lady get up and sat )

lady done namstee to them abhi and nishi also replied

abhi - maa ji hum log

lady.- janti hu tum log yaha kyu ae ha dekhiye hu kiski madaat nahi karna chahte . ( abhi and nishi shocked ).

nishi - lekin kyu ? kya app nahi chahte jisne apki pati ki jaan li use saza ho..

lady - saza milne se vo vapis thodi na ajae ge ...

abhi - lekin apko apka sabkuch vapiss to mil jae ga na ghar , jamin vagera

lady - dekhiye sahab hum garreb admi ha agar hum yeh sab nahi kar sakte or nahi court - kachari ke chakar kat sakte ha...itna paisa nahi ha humare pass

abhi - lekin hum log koi paise mang rahe hum bus insaf dilana chahta ha

lady - koi bhi insaan bina apne matlab ke hum gareebo ke pass nahi ata ha apka bhi matlab ha apki team jab case khatam toh hum logo ko bhul jo

abhi - dekhiye hum apko apko apka pura hakk dilwae ge...bus app gawahi de dijiye.

lady (smiled and pointed at girl) - yeh meri beeti ha 25 saal ki shaadi ki umar hogai ha lekin ladke wale dahej mangte ha or agar kal bhagwaan na kare kuch hogaya toh kon shaadi kare ge ..(she joined her hand ) sahab hum vo log ha jise amir log paoo ki juti samajhte ha areh ladkiyo ke lea toh or bhi bura ha fir chahe vo amir hi kyu na ho agar ladke ne ched diya or ladkiyon ne complain kardi thane mein to ladko ko same nahi lagta ladki ki izzat lutwane mein ya us par acid attack karene mein...agar use vikrant ko sazaa ho bhi gai toh najane kitne or vikrant honge iss duniya mein kin ko saja dilwate fir ge app ? boliye na chup kyu hoge ? (both bother sis were silent )

lady - mujhe mera jawaab mil gya ab app jaiye

**outside**

both abhi nishi came out they were going back but the girl stop

girl - suniye (both turn ) dekhiye mein apne papa ko insaf dilwane mein apke sath hu

nishi and abhijeet smiled . abhijeet opened his purse and gave some money to the girl

abhi - yelo kuch paise rakhlo madaat ke liye

girl - maff kijiye sahab hum beekh nahi lete

abhi - yeh beekh nahi ek bhai ka uphar samjho (girl smiled both nishi and abhijeet went )

someone was hidding and listening that he clicked the photo of them and ran

**_so how was the next chapter hope you like it plz comment_**


	11. ch 11

hey guys thanks for your reviews now enjoy next chappy

**next day in court**

cid team was already present in court in clupter box kd has also came with his assistant varun cid team was waiting for abhijeet

dr.s - yarr ye abhijeet abhi tak aya kyu ?

acp - pata nahi yarr kahi kuch garbad na ho..

soon abhijeet enter while discussing somthing on file he didn't meet any gaze with cid he saw the girl whom he meet yesterday sitting he passed a smile to her the girl also smile . on other side nishi saw daya and passed a smile he also smile little...

the judge arrived all stood up and lawyers took there position judge sat on his chair

judge - karwia shuru ki jae

abhijeet stood up - yourowner mein aj ek ese gawha ko pesh karna chahta hu jike papa ki jameen mr.shinde or mr. vikrant ne blackmail karke hadap li mein sheetal** (the girl )ko **katghare mein bulana chahu ga

judge - ijazzat ha

(sheet came and stand opposite of cid team )

abhi went near her .

abhi - sheetal mein chahu ga ki app adalat ko sach batae

sheetal - ji (to judge ) sahaab mere pita ji or hum gareeb insaan the or jis jammen mein vikrant or shinde ji ne appne bade bade mall khade kiye...or unho ne jammen mere pita ji ko blackmail karke japat ki jiske karn unhone atmhatiya karli ...

abhi - thanks sheetal (kd ) apko kuch puchna ha to puch sakte ha

kd - (to judge ) yourowner may i

judge - yes kd

kd stood up and went near sheetal .

kd - sheetal ji kya apko apne jamin ke badle kuch mila tha

sheetal - ji nahi

kd - jooth (shouted ) safed jooth (to judge ) my lord jab inki jameen mr.vikrant ke hath ai toh inke account mein 1.5 lakh dale gae the jo ki mr. vikrant ji ne dali thi

sheetal - yeh jooth ha

kd - mere pass bank reports ha . (to judge ) or my lord sheetal ji ne jo kaha tha vo sab jooth ha (abhi and nishi shocked kd picked up a photo graph and show to the court ) my lord yeh tasvir kal ki ha jab abhijeet sheetal ko paise de kar kharid raha tha (abhi and nishi shocked ) taki wo yeh dikha sake ki mr. vikrant or mr. shinde par kai maut ka aroop lagae or yeh dikhaya jae ki cid ke pass mr.shinde ko marna sahi tha..

abhi - yeh jooth ha mene unhe unki madaat ke lea paise liye the

kd - apke pass kya proof ha (abhi was silent ) so my lord ise (but he stoped as abhi started arguing with him )

abhi - ek minute...mr. kd apko yeh pic kaha se mili...

kd - thats not your business

abhi - iska matlab apne jasoos chode the mere piche

kd (to judge ) - my lord mr.abhijeet ye baat kahi or lekar ja rahe ha . or ha mylord court ki jankari ke liye ki acp sahab ne pehle bhi mr. vikrant and mr. shinde par aaroop lagae the avinash ki mout ke...(acp sir looked at kd with jerk )

abhi (angrily ) - dekhiye mr. kd yeh ladaai mere or apke bich ha app acp sahab ko kyu bichme lekar aa rahe ha ...

kd - apko kyu itni mirchi lag rahi ha ...apko toh ulta khush hona chahiye ki jinho ne apki izzat ka kachra kiya unhi ko saja ho rahi ha ...

abhi - mr. kd unhe begunha sabit karna ek taraf ha or meri tarf se mil rahi sazza ek taraf app is beech mat aiye...

kd - mein toh bus ye keh raha tha ki acp sahab ke pass wajha ha marne ki...

abhi - wajha acp sahab ke pass ha team ke pass nahi or agar muder karna hi tha toh vo khud karte unke pass itna experience (acp felt hurt listening that daya become angry )

daya (angrily ) - yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet tum iska matlaab acp sahab ko

(but judge stop ).

judge - order ... order (all become silent ) ye court ha or mein kabse dekh raha hu ki app log lad rahe ha .

abhi - mylord mr. pathak is crossing his limits he is mixing my personal issue in that ..

judge - (to kd ) mr.kd don't mix some one personal issue in it ...(to daya ) and mr. daya you can't speak like this with any lawyer (daya was going to speak but acp stop by holding his hand )

judge (to abhijeet ) - and mr. abhijeet mr.kd ki baat mein point ha apke pass kya saboot ha ki apne ms.sheetal ko paise unki madaat ke liye the ...

(but abhi was silent judge wrote something on paper )

judge - dekhiye abhijeet court ako ek mahina deti ha saabit karne ke liye ki cid begunha ha . the court is adjourned (all stand up and start going nishi came near abhijeet )

kd - wese kya kehna tumhara matlab paiso se tumne gawha kharid liya.

abhi - yeh photo tumhare pass kese ai ?

kd - mujhe yeh vikrant ne di (and he went )

abhi shock and saw him going daya came near him angrily and turn him and hold him from collor angrily all shocked but thank god no one was there excluding cid team, some police officer , nishi all came near them and tried to seprate them...

daya (angrily ) himat kese hui tumhari puri adalt mein acp sahab ko doshi thehrane ki bolo jawab do tum mere abhi nahi ho mera abhi kabhi bhi acp sahab ko esa nahi bole ga toh tumne kese bol liya ? ( daya's grip was too much tight that abhijeet started breathing heavily seeing abhijeet worse condition acp came in middle and seprated him. after sepration abhijeet start coughing badly acp ,nishi and tarrika ran towards him. acp start rubbing his back tarrika gave him water. after sometime abhijeet felt good little )

acp (caring tone ) - are you ok ? (abhi saw him and nodded )

acp went near daya - pagal hogae ho tum ha chalo apne cell mein chalte ha...tumhe waha dekhta hu (they starting moving back but abhijeet stop )

abhi - ek minute daya (all turn he was looking at daya only ) tumhe jawaab chahiye na apne swaal ka tumhe mile ga pehle tum mujhe ye bata o **ki jab tumhare hi abhi par puri mumbai se khooni , pagal or mentally ill ke tane sunkar mar raha tha tab tumhara ye gussa kaha tha or ajj jab mene court ka faisla delay karne ke liye vo bool diya tum toh mujhe marne par tu gae (daya looked towards him in shock but police took him****)**

**outside the court**

nishi - (abhi was silent so nishi tried to divert his mind )iss kd ne toh pura pasa hi palta diya...

abhi - nishi mujhe ye baat nahi samajh aa raha ki humari pic kese ai unke pass

nishi - yeh to pata nahi lekin ab kya kare.

abhi - nishi cid beuro jau ga mein waha shayad mujhe is case se relatef file mil jae

nishi - sahi kaha tumne.

abhi - esa karo tum ghar jao mein beuro jata hu..

**in vikrant side **

vikrant - ye abhijeet ne is baar bhi nahi harra (suddenly a man enter )

man - boss tazi khabar mili ha vo vakil abhijeet beuro ja raha ha apne case se judi hi files lene

vikrant (smiled evilly ) - uda dalo us beuro ko hi .or fir beuro ke sath abhijeet bhi phurrrr...(he started laughing )

**in beuro parking**

abhi got downed from his car and saw beuro dipped in silence he sighted heavily and start moving . his phone ranged it was of nishi ...he picked up and start talking and side by side walking

abhi - ha nishi bolo

nishi - beuro pahunch gae

abhi -ha (he was going to enter but blast occur in beuro which make him throw out side he screamed and got unconscious)

nishi herd the boomb noise and abhi's scream .she kept they phone and ran outside . after some time ambulance siren was herd at beuro 's parking ...

**in cid cell**

acp - (to daya ) pagal hogae ho tum daya ek toh yo humare lea humara case lad raha ha or tumne uspar hath uthaya vo tob shukar ha ki media nahi thi or nahi abhijeet ne media mein ye baat felai ** (but daya ****was silent he was feeling guilty on his act )**

daya (low tone ) sir mujhe bhi nahi pata mein us waqt itna guse mein kese hogaya ...(tearly ) ab vo mujhe shayad kabhi maff nahi kare ga (he started crying acp hug him suddenly salukhe saw something )

dr.s - pradyuman (acp left daya ) daya ka daina hath dekho uspar pin ke nishan ha (acp saw that )

acp - ha salukhe (he thought somthing ) salukhe kahi esa to nahi ki kisi ne daya ko koi sui chubho di ho jisme aggressive hone wala chemical laga ho .

dr.s - ha boss yahi hua hoga

acp - daya tumhare daine side par kon khada tha

daya (thought and said) - inspector suraj

purvi - iska matlab dcp ka chamcha bhi mila hua ha.

tarrika - ha mujhe bhi yehi lagta ha kyuki vo hi humse sabse jayada rude behave karta ha ...(but there talk cut as inspector gautam came there running )

gautam - sir ...sir

acp - (tensly ) kya hua gautam tum bhag kyu rahe ho

gautam - sir bahut buri kahabar ha **apke officer abhijeet par janleva humla hua ha dusri bar or is bar unki halat bahut nazook ha (all shocked acp was going to fall down but dr.salukhe caught him daya become statue listening that. )**

dr.s - gautam puri baat batao kya hua

gautam narrated everything all shocked listening that

**_how was the chappy hope you like it plz review this and ek kahani esi ha..._**


	12. ch 12

sorry guys for late update ye chapter short ha islea sorry and thanks for your reviews **_missing pari didi, rhia didi and adya didi and nikita didi others also_**

now enjoy

acp (tearly ) - nahi abhijeet ko kuch nahi ho sakta ...kuch nahi hoga use (but his words cut as hawaldar came)

hawaldar (to gautam ) - sahab apse koi milne aya ha (gautam went after sometime came back and open the cell )

gautam (to acp ) - sir court ne puri team ko bail ki ijazzat de di ha (all shocked to listen that ) aiye bahar (all team came outside and start moving )

acp - lekin ye bail kisne karvai abhijeet toh hospital mein ha

drs.- pata nahi

vocie - ye bail mene karvai ha sir (all saw that side and saw nishi, daya ran towards her )

daya - nishi ...vo abhi

nishi (smiled ) - don't worry khatre se bahar ha ab

(all team sighted relaxly )

nishi - ab chaliye (and she moved team followed she came near an open jeep )

daya - nishi ye jeep kiski ha...

nishi - ye apki jeep ha ?

daya - meri ?

nishi - ha jeet bhai apko apke birthday ki bahut sari gift dene chahte ha lekin waqt badal gaya . (all become silent) daya sir abhijeet badla nahi ha bus vo abhi kahi kho gaya ha kya ap use vapis lae ge na ...

daya (confidently ) ha nishi mein vaapis lekar au ga use ...

nishi (to all team ) - sirf daya hi nahi ap sabko use wapiss lana

purvi - ha hum bhi apne bhai ko pane ki puri koshish kare ga

nishi - thats the spirit ab jaldi bathiye or chalte ha (all sat nishi was going to sit but daya stop )

daya - nishi (she turned ) thanku (nishi smiled )

nishi - thanku ki jagaha mumbai darshan kar va dena case ke baad ( and sat on driving seat daya smile and sat )

**in way**

acp - nishi abhi se milwado plz

nishi - sir ap plz mat boliye mein waha le chalti hu (and she changed her direction towards hospital )

**in hospital**

cid team and nishi entered. and shock to see no police officer or gaurd near abhijeet's cabin

acp - nishi abhi ke upar attack ho chuka ha or uske pass koi bhi security nahi...

nishi - sir yaha hi toh log garbar karte ha .

daya - matlab

nishi - sir guards rakhne par vo log or chaukana ho jate ha unhe pata lag jata ha jaha security ha vahi unka shikar ha ...

(and with this they enter in abhi's room . team's hearts pinch seeing his loving senior like this tears ,acp and daya were having tears , abhijeet was lieing unconscious there was bandage on his head and his face was pale . acp spread hand on his son hairs. doctor enter inside )

dr.s - hosh kab ae ga ise .

doctor - jaldi hi jaega shukar ha jayada door nahi gire lekin blood lose hogaya kafi ...or pehle bhi attack hua tha inpar to vo bhi injuries bhi bleeding hone lag pardi )

acp - pehli bar (to nishi ) matlab kya ha nishi iska...

nishi (in fear ) - sir vo ...vo pehle bhi abhijeet or mujh par attack hua tha jisme abhijeet ka ghar blast ho gaya .

daya - what humara ghar !

nishi - apka nahi abhijeet ki maa ka ghar...

daya - tumne bataya kyu nahi

nishi - jeet ne mana kiya tha ( daya nodded in disappointment )

tarrika - mujhe lagta haa hume abhijeet ko yaha nahi rakhna chahiye hume use surakshit jagha lejana chahiye ..

acp - tumne sahi kaha tarrika (to doctor ) doctor iska discharge .

doctor - don't worry injuries itni bhi jayad nahi ha aj raraat discharge kar va sakte ha...

dr. s - thanku doctor (doctor welcomed him and went)

nishi - sir i think ap ko ab humare ghar chalna chaihiye abhi apko dekh kar pata nahi kesa react kare or agar yaha kisi ne media ko bata diya toh problem ho jae gi...

acp - sahi kaha tumne chalo sab.

daya - lekin sir abhi akela.

nishi - don't worry jise tum abhi meile the vo dr. atul ha abhijeet ke bahut ache dost or mein bhi apko drop karke yaha wapis aa jaugi..

daya - thik ha ( and they went)

**in daya abhi bungalow**

they enter inside and team was shocked to se beauty of bungalow it was white in colour with big garden and small fountains around it and at center also

acp - ye alishan bungalow kiska ha nishi

nishi - sir ye bungalow daya sir ka ha (all shocked and saw towards daya who was lost in thoughts )

**daya's flashback**

daya and abhi were watching prem ratan dhan payo 13 th time abhi was getting bored but daya was seeing it as he was seeing first time

Daya - yar ABhi kash humare pass bhi esa hi bungalow hota na dono kitna mazza karte (abhi smiled listening that) lekin humari itni himmat or salary kaha.

abhi. - daya maan mein vishvass ho na toh kuch bhi possible ha yaad ha sharukh khan ne kya kaha ha ki kisi cheez ko shidhat se chaho to puri kaynat use dilwane mein lag jati ha.

daya (join hands) - baba abhijeet dhany ha app dhany ha (they both shared laugh)

**present**

daya - mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itna serious ho jaoge iske liye.

nishi - ab chaliye ander ( all team went inside)

**inside the bungalow**

interior was also beautiful with many rooms and stairs at center and a big jhoomar also all were admiring it

nishi - ap log ek ek room chosse kar sakte ha. ( she was going back but daya stoped)

daya - nishi abhi ka room konsa ha

nishi smiled and pointed the direction daya went to that side and chosse the room opposite the abhijeet room

nishi - sir mein chalti hu abhijeet ka hosh. mein ane ka time ho gaya ha. or apko jo chahiye app shayam se puch lijiye ga vo madaat kare ga

acp - thik ha jao (nishi went)

all team members choose there respective rooms and went .

**daya 's room**

daya was sawing his beautiful memories with his brother as abhijeet know that daya will take the room opposite to it always so he made it as same as his brothers choice. daya was touching each and every pic of his and his brother how they enjoy every moment of the life tears were rolling he cleaned that he felt tap on his shoulder he turned and saw tarrika

daya - tum yaha tarrika

tarrika - ha daya tumhe khane par bulana tha. chalo (she noticed that pics) wow yeh toh.

daya - ha yeh abhi or mein hu.

tarrika - kafi mazboot bonding lagta ha tum mein.

daya - ha tarrika boding nahinahi vo meri jaan ha uski jaan mujh mein or meri jaan usme basti ha (seeing daya getting emotional again tarrika changed topic.)

tarrika - yeh sab chodo or chalo. sab bula. rahe ha (and she drag daya)

**in hospital**

abhi came conscious and got ready for the discharge nishi came after completing formalities they went.

**in bungalow**

abhi nishi enter inside . but abhi stop as he got huge shock to see team...

abhi - yeh loog yaha kese.

nishi - mene inki bail karvai ( abhi saw her and went to his room)

**SO HOW WAS THE Chapter hope you like it plz review more and more **


	13. ch 13

hey guys aj kal ap bahut kam reviews kar rahe ha.. i hope is chapter se mujhe reviews miljae.

now enjoy -

abhijeet went in his room nishi went behind her

**in room**

nishi - ye kya tha. tum unhe ese ignore karke ander aa gae

abhi (angrily ) - kise puch kar tumne unki bail kar vai .

nishi - hume uki zaroorat ha. vo log cid officers ha investigation mein help hogi

abhi - (angrily throw down the vase) - toh mein kya mar gaya hu. (all cid team entered inside)

acp - yeh kya kar rahe ho abhijeet.

abhi - yeh mera apsi mammla ha ap beech mein mat aiye.

acp (tauntaunting) - toh tum humare or court ke mamle mein kyu aa rahe ho.

(all team shocked to listen that)

abhi - mein sirf apke lea nahi balki pure cid team ke liye aya hu...kyuki mein nahi chahta cid team par koi ilzaam lage (and he went)

nishi (to acp) - sir apne yeh kya kiya age vo mustache ke sath hittler lagraha ha. ab pata nahi iska gussa kese shant hogaya.

daya - nishi mein jake Koshish karta hu.

and he went

**on terrace**

abhi was seeing at sky. daya came and stand at back. abhijeet thought him nishi

abhi - dekho nishi mein janto hu tum yaha kyu ai ho. (daya thought not to speak) mein janta hu ki mujhe acp sir se essi bat nahi karni chahiye agar mein ese baat nahi karu ga toh vo mujhse nafrat kese kare ge ( daya shocked) ek baat bolu mein kisi se nafrat nahi karta dcp ne hi mujhe majboor kiya ha cid se door rehne ke liye .( daya shocked) islea ab chahe jo hojae mein unke maan mein nafrat pada karke hi rahu ga. ab nishi plz mujhe kuch der ke liye akela chod do or ha team ko kuch khila ke sula dena. jail ka khana khake thak gae honge (daya went so that his brother got time to expel)

**downside**

all were sitting

acp - ye daya ab tak kyu nahi (and he saw daya coming down with lost expressions)

acp - lo daya agaya.

(all team went near him)

nishi - abhijeet mana ki nahi (daya become angry and went outside all shocked with this they follow him)

acp - daya ruko kaha ja rahe ho... daya.

daya went near a wall and punch it hardly due to which cracks appear on it all team shocked sachin and Kevin went and hold him).

daya - chodo mujhe kevin - sachin aj mein is dcp ko nahi chodu ga.

acp (Mummred) - dcp. (to daya) daya ye dcp kaha se aya bechmein (but he was not in sense so acp went and jerk him by calling his name daya came out from the thoughts)

acp - daya kya dcpdcp (daya become silent) (softly) daya (daya hug him instantly acp first shocked and then hug him again)

acp (softly) - daya kya hua ha bata o hume.

daya (crying ) - abhijeet is narazgi ke piche dcp ka hath ha ( all stunned)

acp - daya puri bat bato.

daya - (tearly) sir abhijeet humse nafrat nahi karta ulta humare mann mein uske liye nafrat bhar raha ha or yeh sab dcp ka plan ha...

all stunned an anger filled in everyone's body

nishi - (angrily) dcp yani digvijay or suraj bhi...

daya and acp shock

acp - tum suraj ko kese janti ho?

nishi - suraj digvijay ka beta ha sir...

(daya shocked)

daya - lekin tumhe kese pata.

nishi - cousin ha mera. or ye sab chodiye ab abhijeet ko vapis pana ha vo sochiye.

daya - nishi sahi keh rahi ha sir.

acp - plan tab banega na jab hum jan pae ge ki hua kya ha.

nishi - don't worry vo mujhe pakka bate Ga.. or jab sab jan jau gi tab apko bata du gi... (all smiled at her idea) ab chaliye ander.

and they went inside

they saw abhijeet went in his room so they also decided to move there rooms.

**in daya's room**

daya (pov) - chahe jo hojae mein apna abhijeet wapiss lekar au ga... or abhijeet tum humare mann mein kabhi bhi humar abhi ke liye nafrat nahi kar sakte.

**in acp's room**

acp (pov) - is dcp ko mein chodu ga nahi..pata nahi kya kaha hoga mere bete se. galti humari bhi thi hum bewaja use plan mein fasla lete ha i am sorry mere bache leki ab chahe jo kuch hojae mein abhijeet ko apna beta abhi jarur banau ga...

**in tarika's room**

tarrika (pov). - kya daya ke room mein jo pics thi vo abhijeet ki thi? . lekin dekhne mein akdu lagta ha or fir ajeeb baat ha bina baat ke humari madaat kar raha ha. najane dcp ne use kya kaha hoga

**in abhijeet's room**

nishi entered in room and saw abhijeet standing near window and looking at sky

nishi - jeet (abhijeet turn) mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha.

abhi - pucho.

nishi - dcp or tumhara cid se jana mujhe samajh nahi aya.

abhi - nishi darasal yeh baat girraftar ke baad ki ha tab case ke baad mujhe dcp ne bulaya tha

**Flashback**

abhi entered in office

abhi - sir apne mujhe bulaya.

dcp - ha abhijeet mein ye chahta hu ki tum cid chod do

abhi - (taunting) kyu sir apne ye case solve nahi kiya toh mirchi lag rahi ha .

dcp - nahi

abhi - toh

dcp - dekho abhijeet tum ek metally dissable (abhi hurt) person ho, tumhare karan cid mein ek jasoos bhi pada hogaya ha (abhi shocked) ye jo tumhara tony ha na vo pata nahi kab bahar ajae or phir cid keke sare secret bech de. (abhi felt hurt again) tumhare karan toh bichara daya bhi agae nahi bad paa raha ha. vo jab bhi kisi se pyar karta ha tum bichme aa jate ho pehle purbi fir shreya. isilea mein kehraha hu cid mumbai se door hi raho toh acha rahe ga. ab tum ja sakte ho tum kal tak tum soch kar bata sakte ho...

**flashback end**

abhi - us waqt mujhe laga tha ki dcp sahi keh rahe tha islea mein cid se door agaya or mujhe pata tha ki vo kaliphadi mera phone trace karke ae ge islea mene vo natak kiya taki vo samjhe ki meri khushi door rehne mein ha.

nishi - lekin tony ka ilaaj hogaya ha ab toha tum vaapis aa sakte ho.

abhi - tony ka to hogaya lekin yadash ka kya (nishi was silent abhi smiled)

abhi - raat bahut ho gai ha jao...

nishi went

**next morning**

abhi went earlier rest all got ready and come to dinning table.

acp - nishi ye abhijeet kaha ha.

nishi - sir vo headquarters gaya ha avinash ji ki case file lene.

daya - avinash ji ki case file.

nishi - ha sir use lagta ha usme koi clue chupa hua ha.

daya - oh.

acp - nishi kya tumse kal abhijeet ki baat hui

nishi - ha sir and she narrated everything.

daya - (angrily) iss dcp ki mijaz isne mere abhi ko mentallmentally ill kaha...

but he stopped as the door bell rang nishi went to open the door.

**when she open the door she saw something which made her shock it was abhijeet who was going to fall his head was covered with blood the bandages of his arm was open nishi hold him.**

nishi (tensly) - jeeeet (listening the voice all ran outside and shock to see scenario )

daya (tensly ) - abhiiii (and he ran to give him support acp also hold from other side they make him sat on the sofa nishi called dr. atul)

acp (tensly) - abhi yeh sab kese hua.

abhi - p... pa.. pani (tarrika brought water and made daya him drink water )

acp - ab bato kese gua yeh...

abhi (to nishi) - nishi unhone firse attack kiya (acp felt hurt he was not answering to him)

nishi - lekin hua kese ye sab

abhi - mein jaa raha tha unhone gaadike tyer par shoot kardiya jiske karan vo puncher hogae. .or fir kuch mask phee logo ne mujh par vaar kiya kanch ki bottle or tubelight se

daya - lekin tumne self-defense kyu nahi kiya.

abhi - mein c... cid officer nahi hu ab jo defense kar pauga ache se or vo the bhi bahut sare (daya shocked with this answer)

after sometime atul came who did his treatment and give him injection for rest. and also give slip to him which he got from his fist

acp - padhna isme kya likha ha

daya - yes sir and he read

**_*case chodo apni har manloo nahi toh chodu ga nahi tumhe *_**

acp (sadly sighted) - daya i think abhi ko yeh case chode na chaiye.

daya - ha sir humari wajha se bahut seh raha ha vo. koi baat nahi hume saja ho jae to home dijiye

nishi - nahi abhijeet ko yeh case nahi chodna chaiye (all team shocked) sir baat sirf apki nahi baat am janta ki bhi ha jinhone iss vikrant or mr. shinde ke karan atamhatya ki. unhe bhi insaf milna chahiye (all team was agree with this)

**on other side. **

kd was lost in thoughts

varun - sir dekhiye ga ye case h hi jeete ge.

kd - nahi varun mein chahta hu ki is baar hu har jae

Mrs. Billimoria - kyu kd?.

kd - Mrs. Billimoria yeh case jitna ha kal parso abhijeet ke sath ladte waqt jo usne kaha vo sahi kaha. lekin saboot uske pass itne nahi the. lets see what happens.

varun tv on karna kitne din hogae dekhe hue

varun on the news channel

reporter - abhi abhi hume pata chala ha ki cid taraf se case lad rahe mr. abhijeet par teesri barr humla hua ha (all shocked listening that) repoter told everything in details . kd picked his coat and ran.

**_so i hope you like it plz give more and more reviews . or ha sochte rahiye kya ha aage_**

**_by tc_**

**_k.s_**


	14. ch 14

happy birthday

luvcidduodosti

may this birthday bring happiness in your life

**guys agar apne sankat kaal wala ka case dekha jisme abhijeet ne moustache vo dressup tha ap use vese imagin ker sakte ha.. now enjoy**

in bungalow

door bell ring nishi Open the door

nishi - kd sir app (all team also came)

kd - ha nishi (he saw team) ye log yaha..

nishi - ha inki bail karvai ha.

kd - oo wese abhijeet ha.

nishi c ha ander ha apne room mein

kd - kya mein...

nishi (smile) - itna hiskichane ki zarrurat nahi ha kd sir court mein ap sirf opposition ha ghar par nahi (kd smiled and enter first he went near acp)

kd - i am sorry acp sahab mein apka case apke khilaf lad raha hu.

acp - isme sorry ki kya baat ulta ye to acha hua agar tum ladte toh abhijeet kabhi vapis nahi ata. ab jao abhijeet se mil ao (kd went)

in abhijeet's room

abhijeet was reading a file when he herd a knock

abhi - aa jao (kd enter) areh kd tum

kd - ha mein (he came near and sat) kese ho.

abhi - thik hu

kd - vese yeh sab.

abhi -tumhare clint ne kiya.

kd - tum kese keh sakte ho

abhi - (smiled) MH* number unhi ke kisi admi ka ha na.

kd - (shockingly) abhijeet ye number kisi or ka nahi balki inspector suraj ki bike Ka Ha.

abhi - kya

kd - ha... or mene suna yeh sab tum par teesri baar hua ha..

abhi - ha pehle ghar blast hua fir cid beauro or fir ab.

kd - lagta ha case chodne wale ho.

abhi - abhi nahi kyuki yeh sirf cid ke liye nahi balki pure Hindustan ko insaf dilwane ke liye mein ladh raha hu

**outside.**door bell again rang nishi went to open the door and shock to see the guest arrive

nishi - app..

man - abhijeetabhijeet se milna ha use bahar bulao

all team also came and shock to see the guest anger filled in daya's and acp's eyes...

nishi -ji (and she went)

**in abhi's room**abhi and kd were talking when nishi enter

nishi - jeet gande ki khaal milne ai ha.

abhi - vo yaha kya kar raha ha.

kd - gande ki khaal?

abhi - dcp shamsher singh chitrole

kd - vo yaha kya kar raha hoga.

abhi - pata nahi mein milke ata hu.

kd - mein bhi

abhi - nahi kd agar yeh baat bahar fall gai ki tum mujhe se milne ae ho toh time nahi lage ga tumhe barbad hone mein

kd - tumne sahi kaha tum jao

( abhi want with nishi)

**outside**abhi - dcp sahab ap yaha ane mein koi taklif to nahi hu ki rasta bhatak gae. (all shocked with abhijeet tease).

dcp said nothing and kept the bundel of 2000 in front of abhi

dcp - yeh rakho or chale jao ye case chod kar ( all shocked ).

abhi - (smiled) bus itne hi.

dcp - or lo (he kept two more bundles )

abhi - nahi bahut kam ha (dcp kept some more bundles all were shocked and confused with this behavior of abhi)

abhi (to nishi) - nishi zra sir liye panni to lao (nishi went). (to dcp) ap khade kyu ha bathiye na (dcp sat with smile nishi came and gave the water ti dcp which he drank )

dcp (smile) - aj akhir kar tum mangae..

abhi forward whole bundle towards dcp dcp shock

abhi - pani pilya na apne ab ye uthaiye or bahar prasthan kijiye. or apko mene pani is liye pilya kyuki bahr bahut garmi ha or in paiso ko sambhate sambhalte ache acho ke pasine chut jate ha to ap kis khet ki muli ha..

dcp - (stand) ye kya badtmezzi ha itna sabkuch kiya tumhare sath tumhe marne ke liye admi bheje. apna pura Beuro bhi udwa diya sirf is case se hatne ke lea tumhe kya apni jaan pyari nahi

abhi - sir mujhe lagta ha apko apni izzat piyari nhi. zara apne as pass nazree ghooma ke dekh lijiye

(dcp shocked to see CCTV cameras)

abhi - kyu shamsher udh gae tote.

dcp (angrily) - tumhari himmat kese hui mera naam lene ki.

abhi - for your kind information shamsher mein cid officer nahi hu jo tumhe sir kahe now your time is over nikal jao yaha se apni ye rishwat utha ke mein koi sabzi nahi hu jo paise leke kharid lo.

(dcp went angrily abhi also went in his room acp was feeling proud on his son after sometime kd also left )

**other side**

abhay - aj tak paiso se bade bade officers ki akal thikane ajati ha to ye konse khate ki muli ha dad.

vikrant - sahi kaha insan sam, dam, theand , bhed se man hi jata ha... humne sam, theand, bhed toh istemal kar liya ab dekhte ha dam se manta ha ki nahi

(dcp enter)

dcp - sir vo nahi mana. ulta hume usne fasa diya (abhay and vikrant shocked).

vikrant (angry) - kese.

dcp told everything in anger vikrant hold dcp neck lakshy came near them to seprate and he sucess ful seprated

lakshy - kya kar rahe ha bhaiya app.

age ake upar 150 kisano ka or shinde ki maut ka ilzaam ha or app ek khoon karne ja rahe ha. mein chahta hu app apna gunha kabool karlijiye (but he stopped after receiving a slap)

vikrant - chup lanka ke vibishan kahi ke agar itna hi ha na toh ja abhijeet ke paoo chu...

lakshy - maff kardijye bhaiya mujhe ek moka dijiye.

vikrant - thik ha tu bhai ha mera islea ek moka deta hu likin ab agar tune ek or baar us abhijeet ki side li toh...

lakshy - nahi luga bhai

abhay - dad ab is abhijeet ko kese thikane lae.

vikrant - janta abhay janta..

dcp - mein samjha nahi

vikrant - ye janta bahut bholi ha dcp, takat war bhi. foren press conference arrange karo.

**in abhi's home**

abhi recived a call and went outside and after an hour come back and went to the room

nishi (shouted) - **my god** (listenning this all came out from all team and abhi came outside the gathered near nishi)

daya - kya hua nishi.

nishi - sir news dekhiye all eyes turned towards t.v

**reporter - (to vikrant) sir app par abhijeet 150 logo ki atamhatya ka karan bata rahe ha. apke is bare mein kese kehna chahte ha.**

**vikrant - dekhiye mujhe lagat ye mansik rogi **_(team felt anger on that abhi saw them but ignore and listen the news silently)._** ka mansik stithi fir bigad chuki ha. koi proof to ha nahi uske pass or mujh par ilzam laga raha ha. mujhe toh lagta ha ki vo pure desh ko gareeb rekha par lana chahta ha. humari reputation down karna chahta ha. apne dekha na kd ne khud adaalat mein proof dekhae ha ki mene . jinse jamin li unhe 1.2 lakh diya ha. areh app jake amm janta se puchiye ki vo kya chahti ha vo development chahti ha ya gareebi...**

**reporter - mere sath ha dusre reporter sorav jo ki abhi dusri side ha sorav kya app mujhe** **bataiye iske baad** **public ke kya reviews ha .**

**sorav - ji yaha par amm janta ke maan mein abhijeet ke liye nafrat pada hu hai sabhi unke against narra laga rahe ha. or unhe case chodne ko keh rahe.unka ke kehna ha ki unki mansik stithi thik nahi ha. (so many people were standing behind and protesting against him) app dekh bhi sakte ha janta ka gussa. **

nishi closed the tv

nishi - iss vikrant ne passa hi palat diya.yeh baat hi kahi or le gaya

daya - ye vikrant ek baari hath mein ajae phir dekhta hu

acp - (look at abhi who was silent ) abhi tum bhi kuch bolo kab se chup ho...

abhi saw him - kya bolu mein jab isne passa hi palat diya.

shyam came inside running.

shyam - abhijeet sahab bahar media valo ne ghar ko gher liya ha...

abhi ran outside team also followed

**outside**

reports gathered around him

reporter 1 - sir apka kya kehna ha is sab ke bar mein.

abhi (moving towards his car) - dekhiye mein iska jawaab sidha court mein du ga.

report 2 - sir ek swaal kya apke na jawaab dene ka matlab ye samjhe ki app apne case se hat rahe ha (abhi stop and turn)

abhi - nahi chahe kuch bhi ho mene nahi hatne wala... (and he start moving

and he sat in his car and went all media media turn to nishi who smiled fakely

nishi (pov) - yar tu bhai nahi rakshas ha mujhe in mein chodke chale gaya...

reporter 1- nishi ap kya kahna ha app toh unki assistant bhi ha or behen bhi

nishi - dekhiye abhijeet ki mentally fill ha agar vo mentally ill hota toh kya vo case ladta use toh adalat hi case ladne se rok deti.

report 2 - nishi ji humne suna ha ki app darjeeling cid ki officer ha or waha par cid mumbai ke daya ne apse pyar ka natak kar rahe the jis par apne vishvass kar liya tab bhi appne hi abhijeet ko bulya unhe bachane ke liye kyu? (nishi was silent and sad)

daya - kis ne kaha nishi se mene jootha pyar ka natak kiya (all shocked mostly nishi media turn towards daya)

daya - mere dil ne nishi se pyar karna shuru kardiya tha lekin kya karta cid duty bichme aagai is liye nishi ka khyal dil se hatke dimaag mein chale gaya... (all media was silent) agar apko apna jawab mil gaya ha toh plz app ja sakte ha.

(reporters went there was silent between the team )

daya. (to nishi) - i am sorry nishi.

nishi (smile) - don't worry I understand. (to team) aiye ab nashta thanda ho raha ha. (and she went in)

daya (pov) - bun kahe samjh gi...

nishi (pov) - sacha pyar ab bhi ha apke liyea islea samajh gai...

**at night**

abhijeet come back... daya saw him as he was waiting

daya - kaha the tum subha chale hi gae achanak (daya saw an angry gaze from as he saying its not the matter that you ask , daya gulped his fear)

daya (Mummred) - ek toh pehle se hi hittler mustache ugake or hagaya (abhi was hinding his laugh and maintain angry look)

daya - sorry mein ese hi.

abhi - (roughly) thik ha (and he went daya also went in his room)

**next morning**

**in abhi's bathroom**

abhi was standing near mirror he remembered yesterday's Mummring

**_daya (Mummred) - ek toh pehle se hi hittler mustache ugake or hagaya_**

he smiled and picked up trimmer after sometime he come back to his original smart look without mustache... after getting fresh he came outside in dinning hall where all were waiting. he enter all were shocked to see his new avtar. he was in blue coat and white t - shirt and blue jeans with little bit rough hairs. looking hero tarrika was lost in him. he ignored the gazes and sat down on the chair... and started eating

dr. s - kafi handsome lag rahe ho . (abhi started coughing with that complement nishi was hiding his laughter seeing the childish expression's of abhijeet )

suddenly inspector gautam enter while running with tense face all shocked to see him and shock to see him and stood up.

abhi - inspector gautam app yaha..

gautam (tensly) - abhijeet apki gwah sheetal ke ghar ke ass - pass ke sabhi areas mein agg lagai ha or kai log mare gae ha... (all shocked to listen that abhi was going to fall but daya saved him)

**_so_** **_how was it hope you like it_** **plz review **


	15. ch 15

**hey guys thanks for review now enjoy the story**

gautam - or ye humla vikrant ke admiyo ne kiya ha

abhi start moving but gautam

gautam - sir kaha jarahe ha app waha halat thik nahi ha (but abhi jerked him and went gautam follow team also try to stop)

daya - abhi ruk jao pagal mat bano ( abhi stop and)

abhi - ye tum bol rahe ho daya.

daya - or tum kya kar rahe mout ke muh mein kyu jaa rahe ho...

abhi - mat bhulo daya ki mein bhi cid team ka hissa tha. or mene kasam khai thi mar jauga lekin desh ki suraksha karne se kabhi nahi hatu ga... ( and he went)

daya- (to acp) sir ye pagal ho gaya ha...

acp - nahi daya usne jo kaha sahi kaha (to gautam) gautam tum jao uske sath

**on other side****abhi reach** the place where incident took place he was going inside but gautam stop

gautam - sir ander mat jaiye apki jaan ko khatra ha.

abhi - gautam jab tak baki log surakshit jagha par nahi pahunch jate tab tak mein yaha se kahi nahi jane wala tum bus bahar ruko.

**_and he went in the area he entered in the area and shock to see_**.

**_many houses were burning many people were crying as there family members were and the were there last hope . tears develop in his he saw a girl was sitting covering her body with dupata and lost her clothes were teared. he can understand what happened with that girl. he futher moved . and saw a man crying sitting on his knees he saw abhijeet and came near him and join his hands he was going to sit but abhi make him stand._**

man - (crying) bhau kuch karo ander mera 3 saal ka beta phasa ha meri biwi ki akhri nishani ha bachlo use mein apke age hath jodta hu. ( abhi shocked to listen that)

**_he went inside and shock to see every item was burning with huge fir and a child was lying on floor surrounded by fire...he shocked and run towards that him took of his coat and covered his body picked him and ran outside the man came near him_**

man - sahab mera bacha.

abhi - sanse chal rahi ha hospital lekar chalte ha... and he ran outside he saw cid team standing he didin't see daya. daya know the reason and went near acp

abhi - sir ise jaldi hospital behjiye halat serious ha or paise mein lagau ga. iske operation ke liye.

acp - thik ha (to rajat) rajat (rajat came near and took the child and ran)

he turn and saw abhijeet had left again inside he went near daya

acp - daya.

daya - (tearly) sir phirse mene uska sath dene ki bijaye use hatne ko keh diya. (he started crying acp hug)

**abhi side**

**_abhi get more deep inside lane he saw sheetal's mother there who was crying he bend down and kept the hand on her shoulder she jerked that hand and got up angrily team also reach_**

lady - (angrily) mat chuo mujhe kaha tha na chale jao yaha se mat karo yeh saab **_(abhi downed his head tears started rolling down)_** milgai khushi hum saab ka ashiyana ujar ke bola tha na yeh loog kuch bhi karsakte. ye sab tumhari galti ha **_(she started crying)_** meri beti bhi chale gai **_(abhi and team shocked)_** kya laskte ho use **_(she started crying badly and bend on her knees)_** la sakte ho use laskte ho ( **_abhi kneeled down and hug her lady kept head on his chest and started crying after sometime lady stop crying abhi seprated and saw lady got unconscious he patted her cheeks but lady was not responding he checked his pulses that was not working he kept her body on floor and stand dr. s check the nerves and annonced her dead)_**

abhi - (to team) app log jaiye ye jagha surakshit nahi ha

acp (determined) - nahi abhijeet desh ki raksha karne ke liye kasam sirf tumne nahi humne bhi khai ha tum chalo...

daya - ha abhi sorry kuch waqt ke liye mein bhool gaya tha ki mein bhi cid officer hu.

(abhi moved further without any argue daya felt hurt )

**_the next way was more painful all house were burnt many bodies were covered with lots of blood were present in the lane ward boys specially called by abhijeet were taking the dead bodies on the stretchers he can listen the painful screaming of people...nishi came running towards him_**

nishi - jeet hospital se phone ha dr. atul bula rahe ha.

abhi nodded.

**in hospital**

abhi and team reached. near atul

acp - ha atul bolo.

atul - acp sir vo... vo

daya - atul bolo bhi ab..

atul - us bache ko nahi bacha pae (abhi got a huge shock he becomes statue there).

nishi - ye kya kar rahe ho

atul - mein sahi keh raha hu jab use yaha laya gaya tab bhi halat dekhker samajh gaya tha ki vo bachne wala nahi.

tarrika notice abhijeet who was silent and no expression were there on his face

she came near him and kept hand on him and shake

tarrika - abhijeet... abhijeet... abhijeet... (all turn towards her)

tarrika - (tensly) sir yeh kuch bol nahi rahe ha...

dr.s ( shocked) - oh my God!! (to atul) atul jaldi se anesthesia deo abhijeet ko bahut bada shock laga ha... is lea wo react nahi kar raha jaldi lao kahi vo depression mein na chale jae **_(all team shocked atul brought anesthesia and injected it due to which abhijeet fall unconscious atul took him in ward and started checking)_**

**_outside._**

acp (tensly) - pata nahi or kitne daag lage ge uspar

drs - shant ho jao pradyuman vo ander tumhara hi sher ha ese harr nahi mane wala.

daya - najane mujhe vo kab vaapis milega

nishi - jaldi hi milega (she smiled little ) aj ek baat notice ki kal daya sir ke kehne par usne mustache hi kat dali.

acp - areh ha tension ke mare yr notice hi nahi kiya.

nishi - bus or koshish fir apko apka abhi vapis milejae ga

**_doctor atul came out team went near him_**

nishi - kesa ha vo

atul - dr salukhe ne thik kaha tha shukar ha sahi time par injection de diya use hosh ane hi wala lekin ek problem ha.

daya - kesi problem

atul -** yehi ki agar use ek baar phir koi shock laga he can went to depression...**

all shocked to listen.

acp - thik ha atul lekin kya ab hum mil sakte ha...

atul - ha abhi message mila ha use hosh agaya ha or nurse ne medicine dedi ha...

(and he went).

**team entered inside ward**

**_abhijeet was sitting and thinking something_**

acp - kese ho

abhi (ignoring his call) - nishi un sabhi ke antimsanskar ka itezzam karo

nishi (looked at team and sighed sadly) - thik ha

**next day.**

**in shamshan ghat.**

abhi and all team were standing many dead bodies were burning kd and vikrant was also present. abhi was seeing the funeral only after the ceremony vikrant came near abhi.

vikrant (smikring) - kesa laga mera game ab toh tum taiyar ho hatne ke liye...

abhi - (chewing tone)jo karna ha karlo mein nahi hatu ga ( vikrant moved ahead with angry gaze)

**in vikrant's cabin**

abhay - dad ye abhi bhi hatne ka naam hi nahi le raha

vikrant -** jaan se marr dalo...**

abhay (shocked) - dad yeh app kya keh rahe ha

vikrant - sahi keh raha hu ek admi ki jaan jae gi toh chale ga kam se kam rasta saff hoga. lekin dhyan rahe ise suscide show karna.

abhay - thik ha dad...

**in abhijeet 's room**

abhi was standing near window and looking at sky

background -

Ishwar allah

Ishwar allah

**_(he remembered the burning homes) _**

Bewajah hai fizaa mein

Rask yahan hai

**_(he remembers the girl in dupata) _**

Roota hai chupke kyun

Sach bejubaan hai

Teri nazar mein

Ek sabhi dil

Ishwar allah tere jahaan mein

**_(he remembers how people were protesting against him) _**

Nafrat kyun hai?

Jung hai kyun?

Tera dil toh itna bada hai

Insaan ka dil tang hai kyun?

Allah..

Kadam kadam par

Sarhad kyun hai?

**_(he remembers the father of the child) _**

Saari jameen jo teri hai

Suraj ki fere karti hai

Phir kyun itni andheri hai?

**(he remembers bloody bodies and blood) **

Is duniya ke daaman par

Insaan ke lahoo ka rang hai kyun?

**_(he remembers the voice of crying) _**

Gunj rahi hai kitni cheenkhein

Pyar ki batein kaun sune?

Tutt rahe hai kitne sapne

Inke tukde kaun chune

**_(he remembers the last hug of the mother of sheetal)_**

Dil ke darwajo par taale

Taalo par ye jung hai kyun?

Ishwar allah..

Ishwar allah..

daya came and tap his shoulder abhi turned

abhi - tum yaha

daya - khana ke liye bulane aya tha or tumhe sorry bolne aya tha

abhi - kyu...

daya - mujhe tumhara sath dena chahiye tha or meine

abhi (little smiled) - koi baat nahi

daya - tum nazaar ho humse

abhi - nahi mein kisi se narazz nahi hu bus kisi karan se door rehna chahta hu cid se.

daya - cid se yani apni puri jindagi se.

abhi - puri jindgi to kho chuka hu.

daya (sadly sighted) - ek advice du ek vakil ki tarha nahi sr. inspector abhijeet ki tarha socho kya pata case sove ho jae (there was silent between them).

abhi recived a call - ha... aa raha hu...

abhi (to daya) - mujhe lead mili ha mein raat tak ajau ga tum log so jana or dhyan rakhna.

daya - khana

abhi - man nahi (and he went)

**at night 3:00 a. m**

**_all were sleeping when acp 's phone rang_**

acp - gautam? is waqt (he picked up the call ).ha gautam

gautam - sir app jaldi team ko lekar jaldi se dhalliya road par ajaiye...

acp - par hua kya ha?

gautam - sir app bus ajaiye ...

(he kept the call acp call everyone. everyone got ready and went)

**in dhalliya **

**_team reach_**

acp - ha gautam bolo

gautam (in fear) - sir ye number... (he showed a car no. nishi shocked to see the number )

nishi - (in fear) ye number toh... abhijeet ki gaadi ka ha (to gautam) jeet kaha ha

gautam -(sadly) vo.. vo

acp - jaldi bolo gautam hum yaha tension ho rahi ha...

gautam - (downing his head) sir yaha ek car raftar se ai thi or sidha pedh se takra gai or itni buri tarha blast hui ki gadi or usme bethe insan ke bhi barik tukde ho gae...

daya (im fear) - l... le.. lekin tumne abhijeet ki gadi ka number kyu diya..

gautam - (taking deep breath ) sir ye vohi gaadi ha jo blast hui ha or usme... usme ex. sr. inspector abhijeet the.

(all shocked to listen that acp fall down and got unconscious, daya frezz there )

slukhe went near aco and put his head on his lap

dr. s - rajat ambulance bulo ise gehra sadma pahuncha ha . team came in sense and helped dr. s rajat called ambulance

**in hospital**

team bring acp hospital dr. atul attend him

**outside.**

all were silent daya was statue freedy was crying sachin was trying to console him tears were rolling down from tarika's eyes

dr. salukhe was also crying

atul came outside

atul - gehra sadma laga ha lekin baat ka pata nahi

nishi - jeet ki maut hogai ha atul.

atul shocked to listen that

atul -kese hua ye sab...

nishi told everything tears start rolling down from everyones eyes remembering the scenario all were silent . when tarrika's eyes went to the crowd gathered around television.

tarrika - waha itni bheed kyu ha? **_(team also turned there gaze there. tarrika went there team also followed )_**

**on TV**

**reporter - darshko aj ki sabse badi ****khabar yeh ki slum area mein lagi agg se hue nuksan ke liye mantri vikrant ne donation dene se inkar kar diya ha. unka keh na ha ki is ghatna mein nahi sarkar ka hath ha or nahi koi natural ha. ****or dusri kharab aj raat 2 baje cid ki taraf se ladh rahe mr. abhijeet accident me bahut buri tarha se mout hogai aiye jante ha ye khabar sunke mr. vikrant ka kya kehna ha. _(media_ _were asking to mr. vikrant but he was silent so his family guru answer) _**

**guru - yeh khabar sunker shri vikrant ji ko bahut dukh hua ha. is lea shriman abhijeet ki atmaa ki shanti ke liye unhone ek din ka moun vrat dharan kiya ha...**

**reporter - toh darshko jis tarha unke family guru ne bataya ki mr. vikrant ko bahut dukh ha mr. abhijeet ki maut ka ab aiye jante ha age ki hardlines**

all become silent

listen that nishi sat with thud on knees atul came near her and sit

nishi ( crying) - hum har gae atul bhai hum har gae atul bhai hum hargae... (she started crying atul hug her )

**_so how was the story hope apko pasand ae or ha secret readers bhi review kar or baki readers toh kare ge hi_**


	16. ch 16

**_thanks for reviews guys now enjoy or ha reviews mein mere question ka answer zarur dena - :_**

nishi was sitting near window and seeing outside thinking

**_background -Kyun Na Bole Mose Mohan KyunHai Ruthey Ruthey Mohan YunKaise Manaaun Hye Kaise Manaau_**

on other side daya was at beach it was raining he was looking at waves and remembering memories with abhijeet

**_Kyun Na Bole Mose Mohan KyunHai Ruthey Ruthey Mohan KyunKaise Manaaun Hye Kaise Manaau_**

atul came in nishi room and saw her he came near and kept hand on her shoulder she turned and saw atul

**_Un Binn Kate Naa RainaUnn Binn Aawe Na Ik Pal ChainaUnn Bin Jeeun Tto Kaise Main Jeeu'n Haay.._**

she hug him tightly and started crying

**_Bahe NainaBhare Morey NainaJhare Morey NainaMohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey NainaJhare Morey NainaMohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_adi came near daya and put hand on his shoulder he turned_**

adi - khana kahlo ghar akar

daya - bhook nahi ha

adi sighted sadly

**_When You Go When You LeaveThen You Take A Little Piece Of Me With YouThere's A Hole In My Soul._**

purvi was in hall seeing the pictures of team and abhi with her tear falls on the pic but she rubbed

**_Cause You Take A Little Piece Of Me With YouWhen You Go When You LeaveThen You Take A Little Piece Of Me With YouThere's A Hole In My SoulCause You Take A Little Piece Of Me With You_**

outside

vikrant got downed from his car see bungalow and smiles evilly and sat back again...

inside

tarrika was remembering the journey of darjeeling his proposal everything which made her fall in tears

**_Haan Naino Ke Dwaare Aane Ke Waade Baandhe_**

**_Aise Bolo Kaaahe_**

**_Chokhat Pe Dil Ki Aahat Rakhi Hai Taako Pe Hai Torey Saaye_**

acp was on terrace and seeing the sky he closed his eyes tears started rolling down from his eyes

**_Unn Binn Unhein Manaye_**

**_Unn Bin Kabhi Jo Unko Rijhaaye_**

**_Unn Bin Jale Hai Mora Ye Jiya_**

salukhe came and turned acp. acp hug him and started crying dr. s Started rubing his back .

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

gautam was on crime scene he bend down to touch the blood he started remembering time that abhi and he spend as he considered as his mentor

Haan

**_Komal Badi Hai Saansaan Ki Dori_**

**_Ruthey Se Bhi Tutt Jaaye_**

**_Baawan Tarah Se Jee Ko Manaaya_**

**_Khoje Ajaunh Tori Raahe_**

kd was sitting innhis office and started remembering how he and abhi solved the case become friends. tears slip down from his eyes to

**_Unn Bin Unhein Main Paaun_**

**_Unn Bin Unhein Main Garwa Lagaaun_**

**_Unn Bin Unhein Main Mora Jee Lage Haay..._**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

rest all officers were crying on different places

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

atul and adi were also crying

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**after 1 month**

nishiand cid team were going in court room. now the cid team had became silent. media was also present as it is the last enquiry today if cid team not guilty then they will be safe otherwise there will be punished. vikrant came near them

vikrant - tchtchtch... (to abhay) dekho toh kya halat hogai ha bicharo ki abhay badi daya aa rahi ha pehle abhijeet ab inhe saza... wese fikar mat kijiye jis tarha mene abhijeet ke liye moun vrat dharan kiya tha usi tarha apke liye bhi 2 din ke liye moun dharan karu ga ha.. ha... ha. (to abhay) chalo abhay inhe apni azaadi ke thode waqt jee lene do...

(and he went cid team were feeling angry as well aas sad)

dr. s - ab kya kare boss

acp - kuch nahi sakte hum ab fasla court ke hath mein ha chalo. (and they also went inside the court room)

**in court room**

kd was standing cid team entered. kd saw them and sadly sighted. acp and daya stand in clupter box. judge came all stand. judge sit everyone sit nishi was also sitting in public today court room was fulled with media and public.

judge - karwahi shuru ki jae...

kd stood up.

kd - judge sahab mere mitr abhijeet jo cid ki taraf se ladh rahe the unki thode hafto pehle maut hogai thi islea unki taraf se case koi nahi ladh raha ha... or mene mr. vikrant ki taraf se sabhi saboot court mein pehle hi dekha chuka hu ab mein chahta hu ki court apna fasla sunae...

judge was going to write but he stop

**_voice - ek minute judge sahab ..._**(all turn and saw the person all were confused to see a person with long coat and big hat which was covering his face )

person - ruk jaiye judge sahab abhi ap apna fasla mat sunaiye**...**

judge - apki tarif

person remove his coat he was in the lawyer dress he remove his hat all shocked to see that person... especially cid team and vikrant, kd

reporter 1 (girl) (in other girl reporter ears) (in dreamy tone) -kitna cute, cool and dashing ha na...

reporter 2 - (dreamy tone) - ha yaar pehle mustache mein toh ek dum akdoo or guse wala lagta tha lekin ab cute, smart and handsome

reporter 3 was feeling jelous to listen that

as he was male

report 3 - (angry) kya tum log uski tarrif kar rahe ho pehle ye jano ki ye zinda kese ha ye toh mar gaya tha na...

but girls were girls

girl 1 - ( dreamy tone) kya iski girl friend ha koi...

tarrika was standing near them and was feeling shy

girl 2 (dreamy tone) -pata nahi agar nahi ha toh plz mujhe bana le.

girl 1 stand angrily and without noticing where she is.

girl 1 (angrily) - what do you mean he will be mine

girl 2 also stand angrily - never

judge - order... order... (girls see him) agar appko esae ladna ha toh ghar par ladiye.. (to person) lekin apki toh mout ho chuki thi.

person -** kabhi kabar mujrimo ko saza dilwane ke liye hume marna bhi padta ha...**

daya came and hug the person tightly and tears were rolling down from everyones members eyes..person also hug back after sometime seprated daya..

person -(smiled) .chalo 5 minute ke liye apni jagha khade ho jao hmm ...

daya (tearly) - lekin abhi yeh sab tumne kyu kiya janto ho kya halat thi tumhari...

abhi (smile) - lagta ha ab tum sabko (he saw towards team) samajh agaya ki tumhare plan ke karan mujhe kitna dukh hua tha...( team down there head)

abhi (to daya) - chalo ab thodi der ke liya apni jagha par khade ho jao apni jagha par (daya went back)

abhi came near nishi and hold her hand...

nishi stand with tearly smile

abhi - waqt agaya ha case khatam karne ka.

he took her and come foward and make her sit on assistant place and himself stand near kd who was shocked

abhi (to judge) - mujhe maff kijiye ka mylord mein court ka kafi waqt jaya kiya (judge nodded)

judge - chaliye ab karvai shuru kijaye...

abhi - sir sabse pehle mein cid ko is katghare se bahar nikalu...

kd - lagta ha koi saboot hath laga ha lekin mujhe pura bharosa ha uska koi faiyda nahi hoga...

abhi - mr. kd mein aj vo sab sawaalo ka jawaab dene ja raha hu jo apne pichli baar puche the. (to judge) my lord lane hadse se pehle mein crime scene par gaya tha. jaha thodi investigation karke baad ve case samajh aa gaya mujhe. mylord mr. shinde ka khoon kiya gaya ha vo bhi kisi or ne cid walo ne nahi. unki mout dum ghutne se hui thi

kd - mr. abhijeet app bhool rahe ha ki unki mout gala ghotne se hui ha jo apke muhbole bhai daya ne kiya tha

abhi - ae meri baat toh puri hone dijiye ( to judge) my lord

judge (to kd) - kd pehle unhe baat kkarne dijiye.

kd - sorry (and he downed his head)

abhi - my lord kisi ne finger prints churae the headquarter se (all shocked to listen that Mummring start in court)

judge - order oder (all got silent )

judge (to abhi) - ye ap kese keh sakte ha ?

abhi - sir mein headquarters gaya tha jaha inspector suraj takrae jo yaha ke inspector the. mujhe unpar shak tha kyuki unhe mene pehle mene une headquarters ke pass wale cyber cafe dekha tha... fir mein usi cyber cafe par gaya or vahi betha jaha mr. suraj bethe hue the jab mene unka pc khola tho mujhe pata laga ki use computer se headquarters ka vo computer hack kiya hua tha jisme mumbai team ke records the (and he give papers to judge) or yaraha uska proof .

(it gave huge shock to the all Mummring again start but stop after receiving order)

kd - lekin ghar ki cctv photoage kese juth bol sakti ha usme saff - saff dikh raha ha ki acp sahab or daya ander gae or thodi der baad bahar ae fir thodi der baad team ke sath ae or lash ke pass the jab mr. vikrant ne unhe pakda..

abhi - tumhare swaalo ka jawab abhi deta hu (to nishi) nishi bahar do namune khade ha inspector shreya bhi sath ha jara unhe lana... (nishi nodded and went).

daya (shockingly) - abhi shreya...

abhi came near daya

abhi (softly) - daya use apni galti ka ehsas ha use maff kardo or usi ne meri madat ki ha un dono ko pajd vane mein...

(all shocked)

acp - kon do

abhi went without answering team felt hurt...

nishi and shreya brought two person all shocked to see them especially acp and daya ...

kd - yeh kya ek or acp or daya

abhi - ji (to team) aplog inhe jante ha pehle bhi mil chuke ha inse.

daya (remember something) - abhijeet ye toh balwant ha (**_sorry guys mujhe name yaad nahi aa raha bus itna yaad ha is case mein shreya ko daya sir ne behen kaha tha)_**

acp - or yeh toh vo hi duplicate acp ha **_( guys cid or taraak mehta ka mahasangam ka 1st episode )_**abhi - thik kaha apne (to kd) to lagata ha apko apna jawab mil gaya... (to judge) my lord mein in dono ko asli acp or daya ko box mein khada karna chahta hu

judge - ijazzat ha... (duplicate acp and daya stand opposite to the real one abhi came near them)

abhi - ab app batane ka kasht kare ge.

_nakli acp_ \- mera naam raaj ha ek gunha karne mein mujhe acp ka chehra diya gaya tha lekin cid ke shikanje se mein kisi tarha bach nikla

_nakli daya_ \- mera shuruvat se hi shakal daya se milti ha..

_nakli acp_ \- ek din hume apne ghar ke bahar ek chithi or 5 lakh ruppee mele

_nakli daya -_ or mujhe ek glove bhi. chiti par likha tha ki agar hum yeh khoon kare ge toh hume 10 lakh or mile ge.

_nakli acp_ \- or chitthi par hi likha tha ki kese karna ha khoon or use follow karte rahe _nakli daya - _lekin chihti par naam nahi likha hua tha.

abhi - (to judge) so thats my lord ise saff saff pata lagta ha ki cid begunaha ha...

judge - (to kd) kd apko kuch kehna ha...

kd stood up

kd -(to judge) sir agar gunhegar ye nahi ha toh kon ha asli gunhe gar

abhi (to judge) my lord my mr. vikrant ko kat ghare mein bulana cahu ga.

judge - ijazzat ha

(mr. vikrant came opposite to the box abhi came near him he was going to question him but vikrant speak)

vikrant - ek minute pehle tum ye batao ki tum jinda kese.

abhi (taunting) - vo kya ha na apka **MOUN VRAT **jo apne meri atmaa ki shanti ke liye rakha tha na use mujhe shanti hi nahi mili phir socha ki atmaa ko shanti nahi mile gi toh apko bhoot banke daru lekin mind badal gaya islea jinda hogaya fir se. (all started laughing in adaalat kd was also laughing but hide the public watching that live on tv also laughed, judge also wanted to laugh but he stopped and maintain serious look)

judge - order order (all become silent virat was angry )

abhi (to judge) - yourowner meri mout ki khabar se pehle inhone yeh keh ke public ko ki mein country ke amiro ko bhi gareeb bana raha hu or gareebo ko bhadka raha hu amiro ke khilaf thik ha inhe lagta hoga esa lekin mujhe nahi

vikrant - (angrily) matlab kya ha tumhara.

abhi (to judge showing the papers) - sir yeh report bade bade hospitals ki jinme bade bade busnissman ke bache or karkha no ke malike admit ha (he gave to judge) sir inme kai logo ki kai log kya maximum logo ki mout food poisoning se hui ha...or doctors ne pehle hi mar chuke admi ko check karne mein bhi 1 - 2 lakh ruppee mange ha or ye sab hospital mr. vikrant ke under the (all shocked) or jitne bhi log the unhe food poisoning sirf or sirf mr. vikrant ke factory mein banae jane wale edible products ke karan hua ha

kd (to abhi) or ye tum kese keh sakte ho

abhi looklook at him and smiled kd was confused

**_so what proof did abhi have plz review kijiye agar jaldi update chahiye..._****_guys ek chapter likhu gi jisme tarrika ko thoda jelous karne ke liye abhijeet ka sath koi ladki hogi mein apse puchti hu kon ana chahega i want to ask you kiska naam likhu ? _**


	17. ch 17

thanks for review now enjoy the latest update

abhi (to nishi) - nishi zara pendrive dena (nishi handed that)

abhi (to judge) - my lord mein ye pendrive court mein dekhane ki ijazzat mangta hu

judge - ijazzat ha

a television was brought abhijeet Insert pendrive in it the video start

**_in video_**

**_it was a cabin_** **_abhay and vikrant were sitting and laughing_**

**_abhay - dekha dad kese vo abhijeet do minute mein upar_** **_pahunch __gaya_**

in court all were shocked including vikrant

abhi was smiling

**_vikrant - bhai kamal ka idea tha pehle public ko uske kilaf behlaya or fir (laughing) fir puri basti mein agg lagwai (both started laughing)_**

**_abhay picked up milk glass and give to vikrant_**

**_abhay - accha dad (pointed towards the glasses on table) inhe pikar batai ye konsa asli ha_**

**_vikrant tasted first one_**

**_vikrant - ye asli ha (abhay started laughing)_**

**_vikrant tasted 2nd one_**

**_vikrant - yeh bhi asli ha_**

**_and then he tasted 3rd_**

**_vikrant - yeh bhi asli ha_**

**_abhay started laughing loudly_**

**_abhay - dad in mein sirf 2nd wala hi asli ha vikrant shocked_**

**_vikrant - wah beta kya technique ha esa laga ki mein asli dudh piraha hu..._**

**_abhay - are dad sandwichs toh lijiye..._**

**_vikrant tasted_**

**_vikrant - wah beta ye toh ek dum la jawaab ha ( abhay started laughing)._**

**_abhay - dad ye bhi milwati ha_**

**_vikrant see him with open mouth_**

**_abhay - dad ab app khaiye taza sabziya or dude yeh sab jaega store mein ._**

**_vikrant - or fir log jae ge hospital mein jitne log utni comission..._**

**_( both shared a huge laughter) _****_the video ends..._**

in court

all were shocked to see his reality

abhi (to judge) - dekha sir chahe higer class ho ya middle class ye log nahi sudher sakte.

kd - ye video morph bi toh kiya ho sakta ha.

abhi - thik ha man liya vedio morph ha lekin un reports ka kya jo abhi central lab se ai ha (to judge ) my lord my kuch papers dr. salukhe ko dikhana chahta hu kyuki vo ek jane mane doctor ha

judge - ijazzat ha

abhi passed the report to dr. salukhe who got shock to read

drs. - my god

acp - kya hua

dr. s - (to acp) boss isme saf saf likha ha ki khane ki items mein cokane or lead ke traces mile ha jo khane ko zehrila bana dete ha

(all shocked to listen that)

abhi (to vikrant) - ab bato ge ya...

vikrant (angrily shouted) - ha... ha meri hi sajish thi mene hi shinde ko marvaya ha kyuki vo raz janta ko buta dena chahta tha ... is lea use marr diya or cid ko islea phasaya kyuki mujhe apne bete ka badla lena tha.

abhi - oh toh tum raghunath ki baat kar rahe ho

vikrant - ha is acp ne use pakda tha... or fir tumhe raste se hatane ka plan bhi mera tha sabhi tarike apna liye pehle Beuro or ghar mein blast kar yaha phir dcp ke hatho pase bhi bhijwae likin tu mara nahi...

abhi (smiled) - marta kese tumhare hi bhai ne mujhe phle hi bata diya tha (all shocked to listen that)

abhi (to judge) - my lord mein bata hi deta hu ki mein zinda kese hu my lord jab basti ka hadsa hua tab mujhe bahut dukh hua tha mein shant ho gaya tha us hadse ke baad tab mere bhai daya ne mujhe samjhaya ki mein case as a cid officer ke dimag se ka (all saw towards daya) fir uske baad ye plan rachaya or gadi mein mili lash meri nahi balki rocky ki thi jo case ke waqt hi mar gaya tha ( **_reffering to _****behrupiya ) **fir uski lash mene ko meri jagha rakhwadiya jis meri madat goa ke jane mane dcp bajiro sigham ne ki ne ki... meri gadhi ki brakes fail ha vo toh mujhe pehle hi lakshy ne bata diya tha... apni mout ka natak karne ke baad mein under ground ho gaya or fir inpar chori chupe nazar rakhna shuru kar diya fir lakshy se keh kar mene vikrant ke cabin mein cemra lagva diya or inspector Sangram Bhalerao urf simmba ki madat se sare bank documents, food investigation repot or kai details hasil ki... or fir court ki peshi ke din hazir hogaya ise mere do kaam ho gae ek vikrant ke khilaf saboot mil gae or dusra (he sadly sighted) **cid team ko mere sath kiye gae jurm ki saza **(cid team was shocked as they weren't expecting this that this will be there punishment)

judge - tamam sabooto ko nazar rakhte hue yeh adaalat... (but he was cut by abhijeet)

abhi - ek minute judge sahab abhi aroop khatam nahi hue ha

judge - abko konsa aroop baki ha...

abhi - sir 150 kisano dawara kiye gae atamhatya ka aroop bhi mein mr. vikrant par laga u ga ( to kd) kd jo account details tumne adaalat mein dikhai thi vo sab sahi nahi the

kd (shockingly) - what

abhi (to judge) - my lord jo reports kd ne adalat mein pesh iss liye nakli thi kyuki uske hissab se paise tab dale gae the jab kisano se jamin kharidi lekin meri repots ke hissab se agle din hi vo paise gayab ho jarte account se or sidha chale jate mr. vikrant ke account ke account mein.

judge - lekin kese

abhi - hacking account hacked kiya gaya tha jiske karan jitne bhi paise jode gae the chahe us kisan ne khud jode ho vo sab mr. vikrant ke account ke account mein chale jate yeh raha proof dhe gave (account details to court )

abhi - thats it your owner ab mein court se darkhwas karta hu ki app apna fasla sunae..

judge - kd apko kuch kehna ha

kd - nahi my lord

judge wrote somthing on paper

judge (announcing) tamam sabooto ke anusar ye adalat atamhatya kiye gae kisano ke parivaar ko or basti mein reh rahe logo ko sarkar ki taraf se 5-5 lakh ruppee ka yogdan dene ka ehlan kari ha (all in present in court become happy to listen that) or sath mein mr. vikrant, abhay or suraj ko umar bhar kad ki saja sunati ha.. or iske sath sath dcp chitrole ko suspend karte hue 3 saal ki saza sunati ha or cid team ko bai izzat bari karke firse apni post join karne ka oder deti ha

all in court (shouted happily) - yehhh... (like they have won there own case nishi hug abhijeet tightly and happily with wide smile daya also ran and hug him with awide smile was pressent on abhi's face acp only smile but soon he become sad)

judge was also happy so he didn't stop them by giving order

judge - or sath mein adalat mr. abhijeet ko or nishi ko order deti ha ki vo cid mumbai ko join kare as a senior inspector (abhijeet and nishi was shocked with the decision the team jump and hug each other tightly acp was also shocked... on other side inspector gautam was taking mr. vikrant

vikrant - nahi mein apne bete ke katil ko ase nahi jane de sakta (he saw gautam 's gun and took out and pointed towards acp and shoot and another gun also shoot)

team -sirrrrrrr...

**_so how was the story hope you have enjoyed this update_**


	18. ch 18

plz review if youyou like and thanks for your reviews so here is the chapter

acp - abhiiiiiiiiii... (and he hold from back to avoid falling).

daya - abhi ( daya also run towards him)

all team reached near

daya patting his cheeks.

daya (tearly) - abhi ankhe kholo... Abhi plz...

acp also patted his cheeks

acp - (tearly) abhi beta plz ankhe kholo abhijeet plz

kd came near abhijeet and checked his nerves

kd (to acp) - sir nevers bahut zayada slow chal rahi ha jldi hospital leke jana hoga

acp (to nishi) - nishi ambulance bula

nishi - sir is waqt ambulance ane mein late hog kyu ki bahar media or public bhut ha hume inhe utha ke leke jana hoga...

daya - shai kaha (he picked up abhijeet and started running outside the press media and public were coming near them shreya, nishi and kd asided them freedy opened the back door acp sat at back they put abhijeet daya sat on driving seat nishi on passenger seat and the drive thru the hospital...

**in hospital**after a rash driving team reach hospital daya picked up abhijeet and ran inside

daya (tensly shouted) - jaldi stretcher lao... plz

vivek and sachin brought stretcher

daya lied abhi on it doctor came near and check

dr. - oh my god khoon bahut behraha ha...or goli dil par lagi ha jaldi operation karna hoga.

acp - jaldi ki ji jo karna lekin ise kuch nahi hona chahiye.

doctor's team took him inside the OT red bulb gets on

team was outside...

**_Flashback_****_vikrant was going to fire while aiming towards acp abhi saw that vikrant shoot the bullet was going to touch acp but abhijeet came in between the bullet preced his heart all shocked vikrant was going to shoot one more time but lakshy taking out his gun shoot him due to which he fall and died..._**dr. s came near acp and put his hand on his shoulder

acp - (tearly) salukhe vo mujhe maff kiye bigar nahi ja sakta

dr. s- nahi jae ga vo dekhna vo tumhare hi jungle ka sher ha...

kd came near daya who didn't spoke

kd - daya sambhalo apne app ko...

daya - kese kd mere samne hi yeh sab hogaya ha or mein dekhta raha...

shreya - daya sir plz be strong for the team...

nishi - ha sir (to shreya )vese tum yaha kese

kd - tum dono dusre ko jante ho

shreya - ha hum training mein ek sath the islea friendship ho gai...

but there talk cut as doctor came out...

all come to him

daya - abhi kesa ha doctor

doctor was silent

daya - abhi kesa ha mene pucha

doctor - halat kafi gambhir kuch keh sakte agar ap bus dua kijiye

daya (angry) - what do you mean dua kijiye... agar dua karne se kuch hota na toh apke pass koi nahi ata...

acp - daya shant hojao...

daya - (angrily) areh kese shant hojau ye sab apki wajha se hua ha (all shocked ) ha nahi ap vo ghatiya plan banate nahi abhijeet ko itna dukh ota or nahi vo hume chodke (but he stopped after receiving a tight slap all shocked to see the owner of the slap the owner was non other then nishi who was full anger standing in front of daya ..daya kept hand on his cheek and downed his head )

nishi (to dr. s) - sir app acp sir ko canteen le jaiye... (dr. salukhe took acp)

nishi (angrily to daya) - yeh mut samjaiye ga ki yeh thapad nishi ne mara yeh samjhye ki yeh thapad abhijeet ne mara ha. kyuki agar abhijeet ye sab sunta na yaha khade toh vo bhi ese hi karta...areh ye jante hue bhi ki ye dcp ki sajish phir bhi thi ap acp sir ko yeh sab kehte gae...

daya (low) - tum hoti kon ho hum teeno ke bichme ane wali ...(all shocked to listen that)

nishi - **_mein ek esi mehbooba hu jise us insan se phir mohobaat hogai thi jisne use pehle kisi karan se pyar ka natak kiya_**

(all shocked to listen that)

nishi - **_socha tha apke maan mein phirse apne liye ek choti si jagha banau gi lekin bana nahi pai kyuki agar bana li hoti toh aj app ye sawal nahi karte... _**(and she went from there daya was standing with down head )

there was silence between the team shreya drag daya outside all shocked to see that

in garden

shreya and daya sat on bench there was silent between them

shreya - nishi esi nahi ha daya sir (daya look towards her)

shreya - vo bhi utni hi abhijeet sir ke liye possessive ha jitne app ha lekin usne kabhi beech mein ane ka nahi socha apke or abhijeet sir mein... islea vo abhijeet sir se door rehti thi ek dum straight forward ha wo usne apko ye chanta islea mara tha kyuki kahi na kahi app galat the (daya looked towards her) apko pata ha ek jab app unke ghar mein reh rahe the na tab hi mujhe uska call agay tha that she **loves you **or apke mann mein itni jagha bana le gi sahi waqt ane par app use khud hi propose kade ge... (daya shocked)

shreya - vo meri tarha ye nahi chahti thi ki ap use jaldi propse kare vo chahti thi pehle abhijeet sir set hojae fir vo apko khud he propose kardeti ( daya was still silent) sir mein apko firse payar mein thokar khate hue dekh sakti islea mein chahti hu app use maffi mangke ek or moka de vo dil ki achi ha har baat samajhti ha

daya - kya vo mujhe maff kare gi?

shreya (smile) - offcorse kare gi but apko pehle acp sir ko samjhana hoga jo iswaqt apne apko guilty man rahe agar app kamiyab ho gae toh nishi bhi khush ho jae gi...

daya stand.

daya - (smile) thanks shreya... or us din ke liye sorry

shreya - sir ab hum ashiq toh nahi ban sakte lekin dost zaroor ban sakte ha... or dosti mein sorry or thanku nahi chalta. (daya smile and went)

**in canteen**

drs. - acp vo bacha hae abhi use samajh nahi ha...

acp - usne kuch galat nahi kaha salukhe mere karan hi ye sab.

nishi - sir ye apke kar nahi dcp ke karn hua ha...

daya enters in canteen and came near them..

daya - (to nishi) nishi vo...

nishi understand that daya needs time with acp

nishi (to dr. s) - sir app mere sth chale ge jeet Bhaiya ki medicine lani ha or mujhe pata nahi ha zayad so (and she indicated something)

dr. s - (while understanding) - thik ha chalo

(both stood up and went daya sat down and hold his ears all in canteen shock dr. s and nishi standing outside also shocked )

acp (making him stand) - ye kya kar rahe ho daya...

daya (tearly) - i am sorry sir mene najane gusse mein kya bol diya ek waqt ke liye bhool gaya tha ki yo mere bhai hone ke sath sath ek beta bhi ha

acp cleaning his tears

acp (tearly) - kafi der se samajh ati ha tumhe (both hug each other and start shedding there tears on each others shoulder)

daya (tearly) - is liye toh abhi mijhe bhulakad kehta ha (seeing this bond all in cafeteria smile and clapped outside nishi was crying with happiness and dr. s enter in and hug them)

outside

nishi (pov) - bhai jaldi thik hojaiye wese ek bat ha i am very lucky as i am also becoming part of this family...

**inside**

daya - (to dr. s) sir nishi

dr. s - bahar ha (daya ran outside)

acp - ise kya hua?

dr. s told everything what had happened

acp - akhir mera bhi wada pura hoga

drs. - kesa wada?

acp told his flashback

dr. s - sachme yar is bar daya ko apna sacha pyar mil jae ga...

**outside**

daya - nishi vo.. vo i am sorry..

nishi -(smile) koi baat nahi infact i am sorry... mene kuch zayada hi react kardiya...

daya - (looking in eyes) kya tum humesha ese hi hum samjho gi..

nishi (dreamy tone) - zaroor

acp and dr. s came out from the canteen

acp - chalo ab humare abhi ke pass chalte ha... kyuki mujhe paka vishvass ha ki mera sher phise maidain mein ae ga...

dr. s - jaroor jab uski jaan hi kisi or ke pass (indicating daya) jo use chodne nahi wala toh vo kese ja sakta ha... (all smiled and went back to the abhijeet's ward)

**_hope you like wese janti hu boring tha age chapters mein mini ae gi as a friend jo abhijeet ke sath bahut attached hogi jise tarika ko jelous feel hoga_**


	19. ch 19

so guys abhi is back thanks for reviews guys jaldi hi kavi ko ek kar rahi hu... is story mein so now enjoy...

**in hospital**

daya, nishi, dr. s and acp enter and start moving towards abhijeet 's ward but nishi stop in way start watching the t.v a smile full of happiness came on his mouth

nishi - daya sir idhar aiye

daya came near her - kya baat ha (but he stop listening the news reporter)

**_news reporter - ji ha darshko kal court mein case ke doran ghayal hue cid inspector abhijeet ki halat aj nazuk ha lekin ek kamal ki baat ha kal jo log unke khilaf the unhe bash kar rahe the aj vo hi us hospital ke gate ke bahar khade get well soon ke banners or poster lekar din raat khad rahe he ha...sab chahte ha ki vo jaldi se thik ho...or kai log toh yaha marry me ke poster leekar bhi khade ha (team smile tarrika felt shy all saw her blushing)_****_aiye jante ha vo kya chate ha..._****_reporter give mike to girls_****_girls - plz get well soon abhijeet and marry me..._****_reporter start laughing - agar vo apse shaddi nahi ki toh_****_girl 2 - toh unka bhai ha na _**(daya nishi shocked all team started laughing suddenly a nurse came out from the ward )

nurse (in panic) - doctor patient is sinking team ran towards the ward but doctor stop

doc - dekhiye app bahar rahiye let me check. (and he went inside)

**outside**daya sat down with thud

nishi came near them

nishi - sir ghabraiye nahi jab unki sehat ke liye itne log dua kar rahe ha vo kese utha ga nahi ...

daya - use uthna hoga aj ya toh vo uthe ga ya toh mujhe bhi sath le jae ga (nishi and Team shocked to listen that and became silent)

soon doctor came out with shock expressions team ran near them

daya- doctor bataiye kese ha vo? (but doctor was still in shock )

dr. s. came ahead - kya baat ha doctor

doc - dr. salukhe aj tak mene esa case nahi dekha kabhi jab bhi dil par goli lagti ha tab insan mar jata ha par yaha toh ulta hua..

acp - matlab?

doc - matlab apka sher thik ha or adhe ghante mein is jail se riha ho jae ga

(all become happy . tears were rolling down from everyones eyes all hug each other news also spread in crowd which increases the josh)

**inside the ward**

acp sat near abhijeet and started creasing is hairs soon abhi open his eyes and saw the team smile.

abhi - (to nishi) nishi inse keh do ki abhi inki sazaa puri nahi hui (all shocked to listen that)

nishi - jeet maff kardo na inhe plz

abhi - ek shart par agar ye mujhe permission de ki lane ki designing mein karu ( all shocked to listen the demand)

daya (angrily) - tum pagal ho gae ho is halat mein tum vo kam karo ge (abhi turned his face)

acp nodded in disappointment

acp - thik ha lekin meri bhi shart ha ( abhi sat with jerk and hug acp tightly. acp was happy to receive that hug tears were rolling down from his eyes abhi remember that what he is doing so he got seprate)

abhi (down his head in embarrassment) - sorry vo mein...

acp (cleaninghis tears) - apne baap ko sorry bolo ge ( abhi again hug acp with a right and started crying daya also hug both... tears started rolling down from everyones eyes seeing the bond)

dr. s - abhijeet tumhara intezaar sirf hum nahi koi or bhi kar raha...

abhi look at them with confusion... team smile daya and acp support him and took outside at big balcony. seeing him hole crowd start calling him and chearing abhi looked at his father and brother who just smiled

**_Saugandh mujhe iss mitti ki_**

**_Main desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi jhukne doonga_**

he raised his hand due to crowd which crowd cheer up loudly.

**next day**

abhi set up a camp near the the lane and started disscussing his planing with other workers daya was also with him

**_Meri dharti mujhse poochh rahi_**

**_Kab mera karz chukaoge_**

**_Mera ambar mujhse poochh raha_**

**_Kab apna dharm nibahoge_**

the workers started working abhijeet was guiding them

**_Maine vachan diya bharat maa ko_**

**_Tera sheesh nahi jhukne doonga_**

**_Saugandh mujhe iss mitti ki_**

**_Main desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi jhukne doonga_**

at night all ladies cops bring food for everyone

they sat in line on floor abhi also sat with them seeing him daya also join tarika serve abhi and nishi daya (they passed smile to the servers) ...other ladies serve other

**_Woh jitne andhere layenge_**

**_Main utne ujaale launga_**

**_Woh jitni raat badhayenge_**

**_Main utne sooraj ugaunga_**

(abhi stay in camp and saw a developing lane like other normal houses not like slum)

**_Is chhal fareb ki aandhi mein_**

**_Is chhal fareb ki aandhi mein_**

**_Yeh deep nahi bujhne doonga_**

( a worker got tired will working so abhi took his place but daya try to stop him but he was not agree so he joined him which make abhi smile)

**_Saugandh mujhe iss mitti ki_**

**_Main desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi jhukne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi jhukne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi mitne doonga_**

**_Yeh desh nahi jhukne doonga_**

soon the houses for the poor got ready

**_Vande mataram._**

daya - ab chalo sab humare ghar ha...

abhi - sab?

daya - vikrant ke case ke doran sab ke ghar ko blast kar va diya tha taki saboot na mile toh sabhi humare farm mein rah rahe ha...

abhi - oh chalo fir

**in farm house**

**duo came in**

nishi - agae app jeet Bhaiya apke leye kabse ek call aa raha ha kisi mini ka... (abhijeet become happy to listen that)

abhi - kya kaha usne.

nishi - usne kaha ki vo airport pahunch jae gi 2 ghante or vo ke dena no normal entry..

abhi - (in shock) oh no (and he ran inside the room)

acp - ise kya hua

nishi - pata nahi

tarrika - ye mini kon ha jiske karan ye itne khush ho gaya..

daya (teasingly) - tumhe kyu itna jelous ho raha ha uska naam se...

tarika - dayaaa (pov - agar ise pata laga ki mein phirse abhijeet se phirse pyarr kar bethi hu toh pata nahi kitna chidae ga)

abhi came outside in white shirt which was un button and white t - shirt under it and goggles on his eyes he ran fastly and jumped through the sofas and all were shocked to see his style and his behavior

abhi (shouted) - mein jaldi a jau ga..

acp (in shock) - ise kya hua...

dr. s- pata nahi lekin aj iska style dekha ek dum cool...

acp - ha yarr vo toh ha kahi koi bahu na le ae... kyu ajj vo mere jesa smart and handsome lag raha ha (all saw towards him with shock)

nishi (to daya) - daya sir itni badi galatfemi kese paal li vo bhi acp ho kar

daya - pata nahi

kevin (to purvi) - yarr abhijeet sir toh aj mere se bhi zayada choti umar ke or cool lag rahe ha...

purvi - vo to ha

dr. s (to acp) - yarr tu use apne se compair kar raha

acp - toh mein handsome or smart nahi hu...

dr. s - yarr budhe ho gae ho gae ho kya keh rahe ho...

acp - budha kisko bola abhi bhi ladkiya marti ha mujh par..

dr. s - vo tum par nahi mujh par marti ha

acp - what!! (all team nodded in disappointment and went as oldie duo have become kids)

**on airport**

abhijeet was standingsuddenly a girl tapped his shoulder abhi turned had hug her

abhi - tum London se aai or mujhe itni der se bataya

mini - ab kya karu patner you now what type of girl am i now lets go dude

abhi - chaliye

(and both sat down in jeep and went)

**in farm house**

jeep** enter**

mini - wow its your home amazing...

abhi - its my and my bros house

listening the horn team came outside

abhi jump from the jeep and gave the hand to mini team was shocked to see the style of girl

she was in shorts and a white top with coloured hairs some hairs were pink head phones were around her neck and a pink cap holding abhi's hand

**_so it was your entry mini tumhe thoda cool look de rahi hu if you don't mind _**


	20. ch 20

**_guys nahi mujhe iss story ke liye review mil rahe ha or nahi ek kahani esi ha part 2 so guys plz review and thanks for your previous reviews jinho ne kiya tha_**

**_now enjoy the chapter is mein thoda KAVI bhi dal diya ha_**

abhi - ao mini sabse milvata hu...

he introduced every one

abhi - and guys yeh my patner... jab London mein tha tab dance classes join karli thi toh she was my patner

daya - hello...

mini - lagta ha app daya sir ha..

daya - ha

mini - nice to meet you bro... jeet ne mujh ap sab ke bare bahut batayaha specialy daya and nishi also.. (all smiled)

acp - areh ab yahi baat karni ha ya ander bhi ao ge...

kevin - wese you look damn cool... ahhhhh...

abhi - kya hua...

kevin - chimti kati...

acp - kya

kevin - i mean chiiti kati...

team -ohhh..

kevin look towards purvi who was fakely smile kevin now what was going to come so he changed topic

kevin - chaliye na chalte ha andar...

abhi hold mini's hand and tarika felt jelous.. nishi saw that..

**inside.**mini - wow jeet its just amazing like a kings palace..

abhi - thanks..

kevin (pov) - purvi mujhse abhi bhi naraz ha esa karta hu yehi sahi time ha abhijeet sir se purvi ka hath mangne ka..

taarika - aiye na mene sabka khana lagwa diya ha...

(everyone sat down on the table mini was going to sat near abhijeet but tarrika came)

taarika - can i sit here..

abhi - ya sure...

(tarrika sat near him mini was shocked daya and nishi were hiding there laugh)

nishi - mini tum yaha ajo

mini sat with nishi

kevin - wo mujhe abhijeet sir se kuch baat karni ha

mini - app abhijeet ko sir kyu bol rahe ha

kevin - mere senior ha...

mini - what !! lekin dekh ne app senior lag rahe ha ( dushyant was trying to control but he brust out laughing )

kevin glare at dushyant angrily who stop

laughing

kevin -(to abhi) sir mujhe apse baat karni ha...

abhi - bolo

kevin - (in fear) vo... bb... vo

daya - kya baat ha kevin?

kevin - sir vo... (he closed his eyes and took a deep breath) sirilovepurvimeinuskahathmangnachahtahuapse (he said this in one breath no one understands but abhi understand that).

abhi (naughtly) - mein samjha nahi?

kevin - sir i... i.. love... (all were curious to hear what he is going to say) sir... i.. luv... i... luv..

abhi - yar age bhi toh bolo i luv ke baad..

kevin - sir i luv... you ( daya was drinking water that he slplit all were shocked to listen that abhi started coughing )

dushyant (to kevin) - abe ye kya bol raha ha..

kevin - yar mein toh unse purvi hath mangne laga tha..

purvi - kevin mujhe nahi pata tha app mere bhai se..

kevin (to all) - ek minute mere kehne ka matlab tha ki ki i luv abhijeet sir 's technique of doing work..

dr. s - ohhh..

kevin - islea mein unke jasa bana chahta hu...thik ha ab mein room mein chalta hu(he stood up and was going )

abhi - ek minute (kevin stop and turn towards abhi who was having fire in his eyes he gulped his saliva abhi stand up and came near him)

abhi - (straightly) saff - saff bolo kya kehna ha ..

kevin - (downing his head) vo...vo.. bb..

abhi - bolo its an order

acp - beta kya kar rahe ho vo dar raha..

kevin (Mummred ) - ajj ulta ho raha pehle lagta tha acp sir khadus ha lekin unka beta sabse toh unse bhi bada khudus nikla ( dr salukhe was sitting near him and try to control his laugh after listening this)

abhi (angrily) - bolo..

kevin - sir vo i love purvi mein uska hath apse mangta hu ( and he downed his head as abhi was seeing angrily at him)

abhi (angrily) - purvi idhar ao ( purvi gulped down her saliva and came near)

abhi - kya tum bhi ( purvi nodded in agree abhi saw her angrily she downed her head)

abhi - (angrily) toh beuro mein meri gar mojudgi mein yeh sab hua... or mere mujhe pata hi nahi chala kabse chal raha he ye (but both were silent) bolo...

kavi - teen saal pehle

abhi - (angry) toh pehle kyu nahi bataya mene tab bhi is rishte ke liye ha hi karna tha jese ab kar raha hu...

purvi looked towards him with shock but Kevin was busy

kevi - sorry bhaiya lekin ab mein purvi ke bina nahi rehsakta ap chahe mujhe fansi par chadha liye ..

dushyant - abe kevin abhijeet sir mann gae ha..

kevin looked towards abhijeet who was smiling all started laughing... purvi hug abhijeet... abhi also called kevin who also hugged him

abhi - areh tum logo ko meri toh ha milgi pehle ladki ke baap se or dusre bhai se toh puchlo

kevin - matlab?

dr. s - vo use kam khadoos ki baat kar raha ha .

kevin - oh matlab acp sir...

acp - areh mujhe bhi yeh rishta manjur ha or purvi beta mene tumhe apni beti mana ha isliye tumhara kanya dan bhi mein karu ga...

abhi - ek minute jab dr. salukhe sir ne mere se kum khadoos ki baat ki toh tumhe daya ki taraf ishara karna chahiye tha tumne acp sir ki taraf kyu kiya...

kevin (in fear) vo... bb... vo (pov - tu gaya ab kevin) .

abhi - iska matlab tum mujhe acp sir se jada khadus samajhte ho..

acp (in flow) - ha (but he came to know what he said) (to abhi) ek minute iska matlab mein khadus hu ...

abhi (pov) - are bapre mein toh fas gaya ab (seeing abhijeet in trouble daya came).

daya - jane dijiye na sir.

acp - oho mein bhi sochu ki ab tak lakshman aya nahi maidan mein ram ko bachane ke liye...

(daya also stand with abhi head down seeing duo in trouble tarikaa nishi jump )

tarrika - jane dijiye na sir

nishi - ha sir..

tarrika - sir ek idea ha jab tak hume headquarters se oder nahi milta cid join karne meintoh kyu na tab tak kavin or purvi ki shaadi kar va de..

kevin (pov) he bhagwaan mein toh gaya ab kya karu

abhi - hey thats nice idea (tarrika shyly downed her head).

acp hold his and daya's ears...

acp - nice idea idea toh nice ha lekin tumhara kya...

duo - sorry dad (all were shocked to listen that acp left ears and went in room duo were also going but dr. s stop)

dr.s - use thoda time doh daya abhijeet

abhi - sorry sir humne itne iche moke oar une udas kar diya...

dr. s (smile) udas nahi vo hakk diya jo nakul ne chin liya tha... ab socho mat ab jao arram karo (duo started going but mini stop)

mini - ek minute jeet (abhi turned towards her)

mini - jeet mein pehli baar mumbai ai hu toh mumbai darshan nahi karvao ge..

abhi - kyu nahi kal chale ge aj aram kar lo

taarika - kya mein bhi join

mini - why not it will be become more enjoyable...

tarrika smiled...

**_toh kevin yeh kyu keh raha ki ab toh mein gaya... kya baat ha jo vo chuparaha jane ke liye dekhte rahiye ats_**


	21. ch 21

sorry guys thoda music album banane ke liye is story ko bhi or EKEH 2 ko bhi and guys thanks for reviews especially DHARA didi

**in kevin 's room**

dushyant - kya hua bhai itna udass kyu ha.

kevin - yarr tujhe mere parents pata hana..

dushyant - are ha unki ladki ki family wali shart

kevin - ab mein kya karu tu bata..

dushyant - ek kam karte ha unhe bata dete ha..

kevin - abe kya bool raha mujhe fansi par chada de ge vo...

dushyant - yarr ek baar bat toh kar

**in other side**

duo enter in acp's room acp was looking outside while sitting on rocking chair...

duo look at each other and came near acp and sat on his knees

abhi - sorry sir galti se humare mooh se nikal gaya sorry

acp - iska matlab tum mujhe apna baap nahi mante...

daya (instantly) - nahi sir abhi ka kehne ka yehi matlab tha...

acp - toh fir kya kehne ka matlab tha daya...

daya - sir... vo... vo... sir (he downed his head) sorry sir hume apko dad nahi kehna chaiye tha chahe hum apko mante ha lekin nakul ka vo hakk nahi cheena chahte the...

acp - tum dono kisne kaha ki nakul ka hakk chin rahe ho ...(duo downed his head)

acp - nakul bhi mera beta tha or tum bhi mere bete ho...

abhi - bhi sir sorry...

acp thought something

acp - thik ha maff karu ga lekin ek shart manjoor ha

duo (happily) - majoor ha

acp (smile) - thik ha fir off duty dad hi bulana... (duo shock)

abhi - lekin sir..

acp - maffi chahiye ya nahi ..

daya and abhi -thik ha sir...

abhi - lekin sir humari bhi ek shart ha hum ek hi shart par apko dad bole ge...

(daya look at abhi in confusion)

acp - kesi shart...

abhi - choti si ha bus apko yaha humare ghar shift hona hoga (acp shocked )

daya - ha sir apko abhi ki baat mani hogi

acp - par..

abhi - sir kya koi bacha esa hoga jo apne maa baap ko apne se door rakhe plz dad

acp (tearly) - tum bhi is nautanki ki dukan ke sath reh kar nautanki kar na sekh rahe ho...

duo hug acp and acp also hug...

**outside**

nishi - mini mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ha

mini - ya sure ( and both went)

tarikaa (pov) - mujhe kisi tarha mini or abhijeet ko door rakhna hoga taki mein abhijeet ke maan mein ...

acp and duo came out from the room

daya - suno!! suno!! all gathered around them

dr. s - kya baai ha daya kyu chila rahe ho..

daya - sir mein ye kehna chahta tha ki hum chahta ha ki kal kevin kal apne mummy papa ko bulale...

kevin and dushyant shock to listen that.

Kevin - sir... ka.. kal

abhi - ha kyu kya hua...

kevin - sir sagaii ke baad bula le ge na

abhi came near him Kevin got in fear

abhi - sach - sach bato kya baat ha

kevin (downed his head) - sir vo mere parents ka manna ha ki jab tak ladki ke yaha uske bhaiyo ki shaadi nahi hojati tab tak ladki ki shaadi nahi karni chahiye

all shocked to listen that

pankaj - isme kya problem ha abhijeet sir or daya sir ke wife ka koi natak karle shaadi tak...

all shocked to listen that

dr. s - acp pankaj ne aj pehli baar sahi kaha...

acp - ha lekin acting kare ga kon...

daya (instantly) - nishi (daya bit his tongue all see towards him he tried to change the topic )

daya - i... i... mean abhi ne mujhe bataya tha ki nishi bahut achi acting karti ha toh vo agar mind na toh...

acp - nishi kya tumhe koi problem ha...

nishi - nahi sir..

acp - thik ha fir lekin abhijeet ke liye...

tarrika (instantly) - i am ready (all saw towards her) i.. i... mean i am ready.

acp - abhi tumhe koi problem..

abhi - nahi sir...

acp - thik ha mein abhi, daya or purvi ka baap banjata hu... freedy manisha ko bula ke use kehna ki vo badi behen ka role kare , mini ek kaam karo tum tarika ki behen banjao or salukhe tu tarrika or nishi or mini ka baap banja... is that clear...

all - yes sir ( acp was going back but purvi stop)

purvi - ek minute sir... (and she ran and hug acp and started crying)

purvi - thanku sir mere family na hote hue bhi app mere liya itna sab kuch kar rahe ha...

acp - purvi beta mere liye jese abhi daya ha na vese tum bhi ho beta or ha cid bhi ek hum sabke liye parivaar ha or tum bhi mujhe off duty dad bulaya karo jese ye dono bulae ge...

abhi - ha purvi or hume tum already bhai bulati hi ho...

daya (in flow) - ha ab nishi or tarrika ko bhi bhabhi bulane ki adat dalo (tarrika and nishi felt shy daya came to know what he just said) i mean ki natak mein toh tumhe unhe ye bolna hoga na...

mini - iska matlab mujhe jeet ko jiju kehna hoga but jiju does' nt suit mein so mein tumhe jeet ji bulau gi...

abhi - thik ha...

tarrika ( pov) - huh badi ai mere abhijeet ko jeet ji bulane wali...

mini smiles on her expression she punch nishi playfully and indicated to see tarrika's expression nishi hide her laugh seeing tarrika's expression same was with mini...

abhi - chalo fir kal milte ha...

mini - ek minute jeet...

abhi - kya hua..

mini - yarr yaha koi club nahi ha toda toh celebrate mangta ha apne ko...

abhi - (smiled) thik ha phir get ready for tonight...

all - yes

abhi - sir app bhi

acp -kyu nahi mein nahi jasakta...

abhi - nahi sir most welcome aiye - aiye

**in club **

all cheer up the glasses of coldrink (**_cid wale ha drink thodi na karvau gi) _**

dj - guys get ready for the hook up song

mini hold abhijeet's hand and drag him to the stage tarrika felt jelous

abhi -Ho Aankh Meri Sau-Sau Baari

Do Sau Baari Lad Lad Jaawe

Oh Jise Dekh Dil Mera

Piche Piche Pad Pad Jaawe

mini -Haye Din Mein Ye Tere Ghar

Kahi Aur Ghuzre Ye Raatein

Kar Na Jo Duji Dafa

Pehli Baar Kar Kar Jaawe

abhi -Ho Matlab Ke Samajhe Ishare Ye Saare

Ye Jo Nazro Mein Apni Utare Nazare

Wo Jo Subah Tak Na Utre

Har Raat Nasha Chadhta Hai

mini -Lele La Le Number Mera

Baad Mein Message Mujhko Kar Dena

Khud Ko Samajh Ke Lucky

Mujh Se Hook Up Tu Kar Lena

abhi -Lele La Le Number Mera

Baad Mein Message Mujhko Kar Dena

Khud Ko Samajh Ke Lucky

Mujh Se Hook Up Tu Kar Lena

**_tarrika (pov) - dekho toh ke chupak rahe ha huh..._**

abhi -Ho Kabhi Ise Kabhi Use Dekhu Aate Jate

Kar Lu Mulakate

Main To Jara Wado Ka Kacha Hu

Jhootha Hi Acha Hu

Seedhi Saadi Mere Dil Ki Saaf Hai Baate

Achi Lagi Raate

Dede Ek Lamha Tu Baaho Mein

Dooja Nigahon Mein

abhi -Khaawbo Mein Aa Na Jaana

Ho Gaya Hai Ab Purana

Ae Seedha Tu Milne Aana

Dil Mera Karta Hai

mini -Lele La Le Number Mera

Baad Mein Message Mujhko Kar Dena

Khud Ko Samajh Ke Lucky

Mujh Se Hook Up Tu Kar Lena

abhi -Lele La Le Number Mera

Baad Mein Message Mujhko Kar Dena

Khud Ko Samajh Ke Lucky

Mujh Se Hook Up Tu Kar Lena

mini -Haan Aankh Meri Sau-Sau Baari

Do Sau Baari Lad Lad Jaawe

Haye Jise Dekh Dil Mera

Piche Piche Pad Pad Jaawe

abhi -Ho Din Mein Ye Tere Ghar

Kahi Aur Ghuzre Ye Raatein

Kar Na Jo Duji Dafa

Pehli Baar Kar Kar Jaawe

Ho Matlab Ke Samajhe Ishare Ye Saare

Ye Jo Nazro Mein Apni Utare Nazare

mimini -Wo Jo Subah Tak Na Utre

Har Raat Nasha Chadhta Hai

abhi and mini -Lele La Le Number Mera

Baad Mein Message Mujhko Kar Dena

Khud Ko Samajh Ke Lucky

Mujh Se Hook Up Tu Kar Lena

abhi and mini- Lele La Le Number Mera

Baad Mein Message Mujhko Kar Dena

Khud Ko Samajh Ke Lucky

Mujh Se Hook Up Tu Kar Lena

daya - waah abhi pata nahi tha London se itna badiya dance or (teasing nishi who passed smile )dance partner dhundo ge... (he noticed nishi was still who was still smiling daya shocked with this reaction )

daya - nishi zara idhar ana

nishi came to daya, daya took her aside

abhi saw that and smiled.

tarrika - jeet yaha ana plz

tarrika took abhijeet aside..mini smiles

abhi - kya baat ha tarrika ji app mujhe yaha kyu lekar ai...

tarrika - app mini ke sath itna kyu chupak rahe ha...

abhi (taunting) - vo meri dost ha ...vese app esa kyu puch rahi ha ?

tarrika - bus... ese... ese hi..

abhi - kyyuuuu

tarikaa (irritated) - kaha na ese hi .

abhi - ok (and he went)

voice - bata kyu nahi deti ki tum use pasand karti ho...

tarrika turn.

**so who was the chapter sorry EKEH mein mene reviews ka thanks nahi thanku so much for reviews special dhara didi or ha us chapter se ek question ha akhir ye NA kon hoga??? socho or reviews mein llikhke bhejiye... **


	22. ch 2 (06-18 21:32:47)

**guys same for this story 3 reviews sorry but i will not update this story because i didn't getting the responses from you that how much you are liking it**

voice - bata kyu nahi deti ki tum use pasand karti ho...

(tarrika turn and saw mini)

tarrika - lekin vo tumhe passand karta ha or fir vo case ke baad.

mini - vo mujhe passand nahi karta ( tarrika shocked) balki usne mujhe pehle hi keh diya tha ki mein nishi jesi hu uska apna bhai manu (tarrika felt happy) or rahi baat case ki toh uska vishvass jeeto ki to uska...

**nishi side**daya (irritated) - tumhe jelous feel nahi ho raha...

nishi (smile) - mujhe kyu hoga ...akhir hum apke ha kon

daya - (irritated) areh kyu nahi hoga.. tum... tum meri meri achi dost ho na...

nishi - (smile) thik ha phir dost hone ke nate ye bata deti hu ki mujhe jelous kyu nahi hua... daya sir jab apno par vishvass hona ki vo apko kabhi dokha nahi de ga toh vo jiske sath ho ya kisi ke sath bate kare toh kabhi jelous feel nahi hota..

daya smile knowing her thoughts

acp voice - ab chalo kal kevin ke mom dad bhi aa rahe ha milne...

(all started going)

**next day**

**on airport**

kevin and dushyant were standing and waiting

dushyant (point) - wo rahe...

kevin - are ha (he lifted his hands and waved) mom - dad (the lady and man came near him Kevin touch the feets of man and hug the lady...dushyant also touched the feet of both)

lady - kese ho beta

kevin - thik hu mom

lady - or tum... dushyant

dushyant - mein bhi aunty...

dad - suna ha humare ladle ka dil agaya ha.. (kevin shly downed his head)

dushyant - kyu nahi ata uncle akhir inspector avinash ka beta ha..

lady - or inspector shikha ka bhi (all laughed).

kevin - chaliye mom - dad hume ladki walo ke yaha jana ha...

shikha - ladkiyo walo ke kyu kiya

dushyant - actually aunty case ke doran sabhi officer's ke ghar blast hogae toh purvi ki family ka ek bungalow ha waha sab rehte ha ..

avinash c thik ha fir chlo

all sat in jeep and went ..

**in bungalow**

all enter through the main gate

shikha - wow kafi acha banaya gaya ha..

kevin - ha maa or yeh jeep bhi unki ha...

avinash - acha lagta ha bahut amir lag rahe ha

shikha - chahe amir ho gareeb bus dil ach hona chahiye

listening this all came out with there patners abhijeet was happy and shock to see kevin parents... kevin parents also got shock and happy to see abhijeet abhijeet came near them and touch there feets

kevin - mom dad ye ha...

avinash - senior inspector abhijeet..

kevin (in dushyant) - inhe kese pata

dushyant - news se..

kevin - ohh (to mom and dad) or ye purvi ke bade bhai ha... (to team) or ye ha...

abhi (smile) - inspector avinash and inspector shikha delhi police...

all team shocked

dushyant - app ek dusre ko jante ha

avinash (smiling hug abhi)

shikha - kyu nahi ise kon nahi janta hoga jabse delhi se gaya ha tabse puri team yaad karti ai ha ( abhi felt shy)

kevin - lekin mom abhi sir delhi or police department mein kab ae...

Avinash - jab tum training mein the... tab ye waha ae the or sabse mushkil case handle kiya tha humare sath

abhi (smile) - mujhe nahi pata tha ki Kevin apka beta ha..

sikha - or hume ye nahi pata tha purvi tumhari behen ha...

avinash - wese tumne shaadi karli or bataya nahi...

abhi (smile) - mene shaadi nahi ki ( he bite his tounge team pated his there head in mind) i mean abhi rishta fix hua ha mere or mere bhai ka

avinash - oh acha vese sabhi se milvao toh sahi..

abhi - sure and he introduced every one

sikha - vese tum logo ki jodiya sachme bhagwaan wane banai ha (abhirika and dayanishi felt shy )

avinash - kyu na ek kam kare mr. pradyuman sabhi ki shaadi ek hi din or rasme ek hi din kar le...

(team shocked)

pankaj - (smile) wow sir kya idea ha (all glare hard to him his similed vanished)

shikha - fantastic idea avinash kyu mr. pradyuman..

abhi - leki abhi vo... humare muhurat nahi ha...

shikha - kyu kya hua...

abhi (Mummred) - team ko dekh kar lagraha ki mere ane wale waqt mein shani bhari ha (to kavin's parents ) vo actually sitaro ki satithi thik nahi ha...

avinash - tum kabse sitaro ki drishti dekhne lagi..

abhi - (Mummred) jab se ap logo ko sach bolne laga tha...

shikha - hum kuch nahi pata sabhi shaadi kare ge toh ek hi din... kyu acp sahab...

acp (fake smile**) - **a... ha ha.. kyu nahi..

daya - par sitaare...

avinash - kya sitaare sitaare lagai hui ha or cid kabse sitaaro par vishvass karne lagi...

shikha - ha ab ye final ha ki sab ki shaadi ek din hogi...ab hume bahar hi khada karo ge ya ander bhi bulao ge...

dr. s - aiye na ander... (all enter in)

avinash - wah acp sahab ander se bhi bahut acha banaya ha...

acp - thanku acha aplog arram karlijiye... tab tak (glaring at abhi) hum kisiko ache se dekhke ae...

avinash - matalb...

daya - dad ka kehne ka matlab ha tayari dekh kar ae hum (abhi gulped his fear and started getting away)

acp (to purvi and kevin )- tum dono inhe room dikha do...

purvi and Kevin - jii

purvi - dad app **taiyar **ko ache se dekh lena

daya -don't worry about that we are here...

ab tum jao (and KAVI went all turn towards abhi he ran outside)

acp - daya pakdo use...

daya and acp ran in garden...

**in garden**

abhi was running acp and daya were behind him acp was having floor pot in his hand...

abhi -( while running) dad...meri baat toh suniye

acp (throwing the vase) - aeeh khak sunu sare plan. ki dhajiya uda di... (to daya ) daya waha se pakdo...

daya came from oppsite abhi sliped down through his legs and started running again...

daya - abhi ruko ja aj tu pakka gaya (he started following abhi )

dr. s came in between - (irritated) - kya kar rahe ho bache ho tum tino (abhi came and behind dr. s and acp came near him abhijeet throw dr. s towards him both hug each other but next time daya caught him)

daya - ab bachke kaha jao ge...

abhi - nishi (daya turned and saw no one he turn and saw abhi was running and acp was chasing)

dr. s (shouted) - bussss!! (all stop on there places) areh bache ho kya ese bhag rahe ho... (to acp) yarr tum toh samjhdar ho... yarr

dr. s - khar ab bato kya karna ha...

abhi - ek idea ha kyu na bhaag ke shaddi kar lete ha...

daya - ha great idea

acp - shaadi ki bahut jaldi ha tum dono daya ko pata ha uska interest kisme ha or tum hara intrest...

all shocked to listen that

daya - mmm.. mera intrest apko kese pata...

acp - baap hu tum dono ka abhi ka bata sakta hu ki uske man mein ghanti baj rahi ha..

tarrika (instantly) - kiske liye... (all turn towards her mini and nishi stepted on her foot she wnted to shout but nishi put her hand on her mouth abhi smiled naughtly on that)

nishi - iska matlab ha ki agar apko ye sab pata ha toh ye bhi pata hoga ki vo ghanti kon baja raha ha...

acp - vo toh nahi pata lekin vo bhi pata lag jaega jaldi

**_hope you like it screat readers plz review as guest plz... _**


	23. promo

tarikaa was sitting and girls were applying henna on her hand

tarrika (happily) -

**_shaadi ho rahi ha shehnai baj rahi ha lekin app mat ana..._****_dhol bhaje ge shehnahi bajegi hoga khoob nach gana hoga or moj masti bhi hogi_****_lekin app mat ana kyuki shaddi meri thodi na ho rahi ha..._**narrator - ek dulhan jo apni hi shaadi se ha anjan toh kese hoga ye vivha...

jane ke liye dekhte rahiye after the series

**_so agar app chahte ha ki mein age likhu toh i need minimum 10 reviews_**


	24. ch 23

thanks guys for your reviews now enjoy

dr. s - vese abhijeet tumhe kyu ha itni jaldi...

abhi - me vese nahi kaha mere kahne ka matlab ha ki kyu na unse keh de ki humne court marriage karva li ha...

daya - or reason kya de ge..

abhi - keh de ge ki media mein hulchul ho jati or fir khatra rehna tha jaan ka bhi is lea chupke se court. marriage kar va li...

pankaj - idea acha ha sir...

daya (pov) - par meri shaadi kab hogi... nishi ke sath

abhi - thik ha fir app sab andar chaliye mein taarika daya nish mini acp sir or salukhe sir baad mein ata he

team - yes sir ( all team went)

**inside**

team enter and after 1 hour abhi daya mini nishi and tarrika enter with garland

in there hands... Kevin parents saw them

avinash - yeh kya abhijeet

acp - vo actually in dono ne court marriage kar li..

shikha (shockingly) - what? ! lekin kyu

acp - actually ye dono mere bete hone ke sath sath cid ke senior officer bhi ha toh agar inki marriage shor sharabe se karvate toh media mein hulchul ho jati fir cid team ko is kam mein busy dekh koi bhi apradhi kadam utha sakta tha koi bhi...

avinash - ye toh thik kaha apne acp sahab chalo koi baat nahi hum sabka reception ek sath karde ge (all sighted relaxly)

shikha - chalo koi baat nahi (to nishi and tarrika) tum dono mere sath aoo hum sab milke tumhe ready kar dete ha aj raat ke liye or purvi ishita mini tum dono ka room ready kar do...

(all shocked and looklooked at abhi they forgot about their first night after marriage )

**in acp room**

acp (to boys) - lo ab ek or naya panga...

kevin - meri shadi mein bhangra kum panga zayada ho raha ha...

dr. s (to duo) - agar meri betiyo ke sath kuch ulta kiya na toh tum logo ka bhanda mein phodu ga...

abhi (irritated) - app humse yehi umid rakhe ge jante ha (in flow) areh mein pyar karta hu taarika se or mein jabtak asli shaadi kar ke apse uska hath mange bigar koi kadam nahi uthau ga...(all saw towards him with naughty smile abhi came to know what he just said he saw everyone who were smiling naughtly)

abhi -(trying to cover) vo... mein vo...

acp - (angrily) kab se chal raha ha ye sab

abhi (downed his head) - jabse darjeeling mein dekha tha pehli baar tabse bhulne ki koshish ki lekin bhula nahi paya...

acp - or propose kab karna ha..

abhi - jab mujhe yaki ho jae ga ki vo bhi mujhse sacha pyar karti ha tab daya ki shaadi ke waqt...

daya - lekin mene or tumne ikathe shaadi karne ki karne ka waada kiya ha...

abhi - yarr jab tak mein use ache se jan lu ga tu bas nishi ko propose kar. .

pankaj - vo toh nishi ne inhe khud hi kardiya (abhi shocked to listen that pankaj told everything of hospital when he was in death bed)

abhi (smile) - or mujhe abb bata rahe ho (to daya) daya use tu shadi ke liye propose karle ab kevin ke sath - sath tum bhi shadi karlo...

daya - lekin boss...

abhi - tujhe meri kasam...

daya - thik ha...lekin humne toh unhe bol diya na ki hum court marriage kar rahe ha...

kevin - vo app mujh par chodijiye ga mein mana lu ga (pov - waqt aagaya ha sachai batane ka)

after sometime duo enter in seprate room

**in daya**

bed and room was decorated his heart was dancing he wanted to dance khulam khula... but he managed to control... nishi's face was hidden behind ghungat

daya - n.. n..nishi ab tum change karlo..

nishi uped her gunghat..

nishi - thankgod sir...

daya - (dreamy tone) shaadi ke baad bhi sir kaho gi.

nishi (in lovingly tone ) - nahi sirf daya kyuki tab app mere honge...

daya (dreamy tone) - mere or abhi ke rishte ko ache se samjhu gi..

nishi (dreamy tone) - dayaishi se pehle app abhidaya ka hissa or vo hi pehle hoga...

but they came out from thoughts when they herd a loud noise...

voice (in anger )- acp sahab... abhijeet...

daya...

all came out from the rooms and saw this voice was of avinash...

acp - baat kya ha avinash jii app chila kyu rahe ha

avnish came near acp..

avinash (angrily) - wah acp sahab aj mene jan gaya ki mumbai cid team itni mashoor kyu ha kyuki app natak bahut acha karlete ha..

dr. s - yeh app kya keh rahe ha avinash ji...

avinash (angrily) abb natak karne ki zaroorat nahi ha mujhe kevin ne sab bata diya ha app sabke natak ke bare mein...(all saw kevin who downed his head)

avinash - mujhe ye umiid nahi thi mumbai ke acp sahab apse

but he was cut by abhijeet

abhi - ek minute avinash sir (he come near them) yeh sab plan mera tha app. acp sahab ko mat boliye...

shikha - (teasingly) oh toh cid ki shan senior inspector abhijeet bhi jooth bolta ha ajj pata chala... (abhi downed his head in shame all felt hurt listening that )

avinash - tumne humara bharosa tod diya abhijeet pehle ek dimagi mareez the use hum logo ne man liya koi baat nahi kabiliyat to ha... lekin ajj pata laga ki tum kitne bade jooth bhi ho **or ese joothe ko cid mein rehne ka koi haak nahi ha**...

kevin (angrily )- dad app limit cross kar rahe ha..

avinash - tum beech mein mat bolo (to abhi) or ha tum hume bata sakte the na sach ke barre mein... toh kyu nahi bataya

nishi (angrily) - bus kijiye avinash ji bahut boliya apne mere bhai ke bare mein..

daya - ha avinash ji hum apki izzat karte ha isliye abhi tak chup ha...lekin ab nahi ap kis basis par keh rahe ha ki abhi jootha ha... abhijeet ne sach bola ha (all looked towards him with shock)

daya - pyar karta hu. mein nishi se or nishi mujhse (nishi look towards him and smiled) ha ye alag baat ha ki abhi shaadi nahi karna chahte... kyuki abhijeet abhi jise pyar karta ha use abhi bol nahi paya...

avinash -(got relax) lekin app bata bhi toh sakte the.

tarrika - hum islea chup the kyuki app kevin ki shaadi ek ase parivaar mein uski shadi karvana chahte the jiski family mein sabki shaadi ho gai ho islea yeh sab karna pada ( kevin's parents downed his head)

avinash (sadly downed his head to abhi)

hume maff kardo abhijeet najane humne

abhi - maffi apko ek shart par milegi agar app meri daya or kevin ki shaadi ek hi din mein karvae ge (all shocked avinash and shikha laugh)

avinash - kyu nahi lekin tumne apni hone wali wife se toh milvaya nahi... (tarrika's heart started beating fast )

abhi - **vo yaha nahi rehti** (all shocked to listen that tarrika's heart was still beating fast)

shikha - chalo naam hi bata do (all hearts were beating fastly specially tarrika)

abhi - **riti **(all saw him with shocked tarrika got still all were silent )

shikha - kafi acha naam ha riti fir use propose kab kar rahe ho...

abhi - **_aj hi abhi ja raha hu uske parents se baat karke_**

tarrika was going to fall but nishi hold...

**_so how was it hope you like it_**

**_next chapter after 121 reviews... _**


	25. ch 24

**guys thanks for review now enjoy the stories next update.**

avinash - thik ha fir hum bhi chalte ha

abhi - are nahi sir mein chale jauga akele daya bhi hoga mein abhi ready hokar aya...

(and he went)

daya - mein bhi aya (he went behind abhi)

**in room**

daya - abhi ye kya kar rahe ho or riti kon ha pehle bataya nahi..

abhi - daya tarrika ka matlab kya ha

daya - riti... oh ab samjha lekin tumne use propose kyu nahi kiya...

abhi - mere pass ek plan ha kan laa idhar ( he told him his plan daya became happy to listen that)

daya - kya boss kya tarika dunda ha tumne... lekin abhi hume kaha jana ha abhi - tarrika ke ghar baat karne ek kaam karo salukhe sir or acp sir ko bhi boldo ready hone ke liye tabtak mein apna plan sabko message ke thru samjha deta hu..

daya - thik ha...

(and duo got ready all agree about the plan including kevin 's parents duo and oldy duo went to tarrika's home... tarikaavs parents agree with full of happiness ...and our naughty abhi also make them a part of plan)

**in home****in duo's room**

all were there excluding mini and tarrika they have send them to the kitchen for work...

nishi - jeet kal raat sagaii ha or kal shopping par jana ha sabne...

sikha- ha beta kal toh sagaii ke liye lehenga, Jewellery or angoothi bhi kharidni ha.. toh use kese manae ge... (abhi was smiling naughtly)

acp. - mujhe esa kyu lag raha he ki tumhare dimag mein kuch chal raha ha...

daya - sahi kaha apne bata abhi kya chal raha ha tere dimag mein...

abhi - guys tarrika ko manae ki jimedari meri...tum bus dekhte jana mein kya karta hu

**at night on terrace**

tarrika was standing and seeing sky

tarrika - bahut der kardi mene apne liye jagha banane ke liye..

abhi came on talking on phone - kya dear tum nahi aa paogi... chalo koi baat nahi...ya baby kyu nahi (tarrika felt jelous to listen baby) ha meri ek dost ha tarrika jiski figure tumhari tarha ha mein uske sath pic click karke bhej du ga ya baby... (seeing tarrika lovingly) love u (tarrika saw him)

(he kept the phone and came near tarrika)

abhi - tarrika kya tum kal mere sath riti ki jagha shopping karne ke liye chalo gi...

tarrika - kyu

abhi - areh kyu kya tum meri itni achi dost ho... or tumhari kad kathi bhi riti se milti ha... kya tum meri dost nahi ho...

tarrika - esa kisne kaha apse meinmein chalu gi

abhi - thik ha kal ready rehna ( and he went)

tarrika (pov) - duniya ki pehli ladki hu jao apne hi pyar kisi or hote hue dekhu gi... nahi abhijeet ab kisi or ka hone laga ha mujhe dur rehna hoga use ..ha yehi sahi rahe ge...

**next day**

**door knock tarrika open the door and shock to see the guest**

tarrika - mom dad app (abhi came there and touch there feet)

abhi - mene inhe bulya...

tarrika - lekin..

abhi - kyu jese yeh tumhare parents ha vese mere bhi ha kyuki tum meri dost ho

(and he took there laguage and show them there room )

**after sometime **abhirika went with dayanishi and KEVI and other there parents

**in mall**

abhi brought a lehgenga and himself wear a pink sherwani with white half sleeves jacket with silver work...and came near tarrika... tarrika saw him and got lost in him

abhi (showing lehenga) - tarrika ye try karna plz... ( tarrika saw and took the lehenga and went to try room all come near abhi)

dr. s - wah kya lag rahe ho tum abhi

acp - akhir beta kiska ha...

t. m - ha damad ji app bahut ache lag rahe ha...

soon tarrika come out from room all saw her she was looking stunning in pink lehenga and silver work on it abhi looked at her and got lost

daya - ek kaam karta hu tum dono ki pic click karke riti ko bhej deta hu...

abhirika stood near each other.

daya - areh taarika abhi ke arm me arm dalo na...

taarika did like that daya clicked the pic

nishi - chalo ab rings lete ha...

purvi - ha chalo..

abhi - tum logo ne shopping karli..

nishi - ha humne blue colour liya..

kevin - or humne red...

tarrika - nice colour...

daya - ab chalo...

**in jewellery shop**

all enter

abhi and tarrika sat...

abhi - tarrika bata o na riti or mujhe konsi ring achi lagegi...

tarrika - app apni riti ki pasand jante hoge na...

abhi. - nahi janta tabhi toh pucha...

tarrika saw the rings and took out two rings...

tarrika - yeh riti par achi lage gi...

abhi - ek minute zara dikhana (she gave ring to abhi. abhi look the ring)

abhi - zara apna hath dikhana

tarrika - kyu

abhi -areh dikhao toh (abhi slip the ring in her finger) wow looking beautiful ab zara ye ring (giving another ring) mujhe dalna or dekhna kesi lag rahi ha(tarrika sliped the ring in finger all were admiring abhi's mind)

tarrika (seeing away) achi...

acp - wah abhi yeh rings tum dono par achi laga rahi ha...

abhi (to taarika seeing in her eyes ) - wow tarrika kya lag jach rahi ha ring tumhare hatho mein matlab beautiful esa karo tum ye rakhlo mein dusri leleta hu riti ke liye...

taarika - lekin (she was going to speak abhi took a ladoo and put her in mouth)

abhi - tum meri dost ho or tumhe ye rakhni hogi..

daya - chalo abhi mein tum sabki ek pic khich deta hu or riti ko bhej dena ( all started behind them )

abhirika stand face to face abhi put his arms around tarrika's waist and made tarrika holding his shoulder both were having cute lovely eye lock

shopkeeper - (to daya) esa kijiye ap bhi khade ho jaiye mein khich deta hu ..

daya - thanku (and daya stood near nishi all were in sagaai dress as abhijeet has said them not to change)

shopkeeper clicked the pick...

abhi took the blessing of every adult and hug his brothers tarrika was standing with confusion

and soon they went...

**in duo 's farm**

**in duo's room**

daya - lekin abhi raat ko toh riti ko ana hoga na..

acp - daya thik keh raha ab kya kare...

abhi - don't worry dad abhi jab action leta ha na toh soch samajh ke leta ha...(pov) bus vo idea kamm kar jae... or tarrika koi shak na ho...

**_sochiye sochiye kya kare ga ab humara abhi next update after 10 reviews_**


	26. ch 25

at night

abhi - areh jaldi karo yarr riti ka call aa raha ha vo log resort pahuch gae ha...

daya - ek minute abhi agar hum sab chale gae toh fir ghar ka dhyan kon rakhe ga...

acp - daya thik keh raha ha abhi...

freedy - iska matlab hume se kisi ek ko... yaha rukna hoga...

abhi - areh ha yeh toh mene socha nahi

.

tarrika (pov) - yehi acha mau ka mein ruk janti hu kamse kam utna dukh nahi hoga jitna abhijeet ko apne samne kisi or ka hote hue dekhar ha (to team) mein ruk jati hu or vese bhi meri tabiyat thik nahi ha...

dr. s - kyu kya hu...

tarrika - sir sar bhari ha mera or vaha music ki wajha se or na hojae...

avinash - lekin...

tarrika - plz..

abhi - thik ha lekin ek shart par... ki tum baki har ek rasam mein majud hona hoga...

tarrika (sadly) - thik ha...

abhi (to all) - thik ha chalo fir...(all went to the palace and tarrika left towards her room)

tarrika's room

tarrika - nahi mein abhijeet ko kisi or ka hote hue nahi dekh sakti... mere pass kal ka hi waqt ha kal subha mehendi ha or raat ko sangeet ha idea mein sangeet mein esa dance karu gi ki vo riti ko bhul jae ge... thats best...

**in hotel...**

all were congratulating couples for the ring exchange... after the ceremony all come near abhijeet

tarrika's mother - kal mehndi ha or mehendi mein dulhan ke hath mein dulha thodi si mehendi jarur lagata ha or yeh humara rivaz ha...

shikha - ha abhijeet tarrika ke hath mein tumhara naam bhi likhna haa...

abhi - areh chinta mat kijiye...mein hu na...

nishi - or abhijeet kal sangeet bhi ha mujhe nahi lagta jis tarha tum use sata rahe ho vo tumhare sath dance kare gi...

abhi was going to speak but daya spoke

daya - ruko abhi mein tumhara dialogue boldeta hu ...don't worry abhijeet ke pass paka iske liye plan hoga...

abhi - yess... tarrika mere sath nache gi bhi or esa rang jamae gi ki sab dekhte reh jae ge...

**at night**

all were sleeping peacefully tarrika enter in abhijeet room .. and saw him sleeping she came and sat near him... and hold his hand

tarrika - (tearly ) mein apko bahut pasand karti hu abhijeet plz us riti se shaadi mut karo plz ( reciving no answer she stand and was going to move she fall on his bed abhi rolled her into himself and hug her waist from back tarrika was trying to free abhi open his one eye and saw her struggling he was hiding his smile and left her and changed his side tarrika stand and look one time at him and went)

**next day**

it was mehndi ceremony...

shikha - tarrika beta tum bhi mehndi lagvo a o na... (to ladies) areh iske lago baki logo ke baad mein laga dena...

tarrika sat on the stool and straight her arms ladies started applying henna on her they filled her arms with Beautiful designs...

nishi - wah tarrika tumhari mehndi toh sabse achi ha...

purvi - ha tarrika hum se bhi jayada..

tarrika - thank you

soon abhijeet came and saw her...

abhi - are mujhe bhi dikhana ( he saw her hand) hmmm... abhi bhi ek kami ha (he took the cone start writing) ab thik ha... (and he went without telling anyone )...

tarrika saw her hand shock to see

tarrika (pov) - riti ke vichare mein itna dub gae ki mera naam hi bhul gae...

nishi - jeet kar ke kya gaya ha...

purvi - (to taarika) tarrika zara hath dikhna tarrika made her see... the name was written

purvi - abhirika?...

nishi - abhirika ? matlab

purvi (pov) - ye toh bhai se puchna hoga (and she went)

taarika (to nishi) - ise kya hua...

nishi (naughtly) - kya pata apne kevin se milne gai ho..

tarrika -(naughtyly) ohoh toh tubhi jaa na apne daya ke pass... (nishi shyly went tarrika laugh)

**on abhi side**

purvi - bhai apne tarrika ke hath mein apne naam ki jagha abhirika kyu likh...

abhi - purvi jaldi hi hum ek hone ja rahe ha toh naam bhi toh ek hi hogo na... abhirika matlab abhjeet or tarrika...

vocie - ohho iska matlab humari would be ko KAVI or Dayaishi likh wana hoga...

abhi and purvi turn and saw kavin and daya...

kavin - areh purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...

abhi -areh meri behen ha jaha marji ae - jae tumhe kya...

kavin -(in fear) -ku... ku... kuch nahi sir apki behen ha chahe jo marji kare (Mummred) ap jese hittler ki bhen ko mein keh bhi kya sakta hu (purvi listen that she stepped her foot on feet)

kevin (in pain ) - ahhhhh...

abhi /daya - kya hua

(kevin look at purvi who glare at him angrily and show a punch )

kevin (in fear to duo) - ku... ku.. kuch nahi bus vo... vo ese hi bus thoda pair murh gaya tha...

kevin (pov) - kevin shaadi se pehle tu itna darr raha ha shaadi ke baad tu toh paka gaya bhagwaan bachae tujhe...

**at sangeet**

all boys were in sherwani daya was in red kevin was in dark blue... abhi was in green..

girls came down purvi was in blue gown, nishi was in red gown and tarrika was in silver gown with open hairs all boys were lost..

dushyant (to boys) - hum ye sab shaadi ke baad bhi kar sakte ha...

all boys glare dushyant but dushyant ignore and start wisteling but his wistling stop seeing some one... a girl came and hug abhi tightly... all shocked...

tarrika (pov) - jarur ye riti hogi...

girl - congratulations jeet ji... (she saw daya) hmmm daya ji ke expressions dekh kar esa lag raha ki mujhe pehchana nahi...

abhi - ishita jiii mujhe bhi esa hi lagta ha...

daya (surprise) -ishita... (ishita hug him) itne dino baad or vo bhi itni badal gai tum..

ishita - kya daya tum bhi...

abhi - acha ishita tum jao kuch khalo... (ishita went)

kevin - sir yeh...

abhi - behen hi samjho..

kevin - sir apki sabhi bhene bahut sundar ha... (purvi felt shy)

pankaj - sir apki kitni behne ha...

abhi - kabhi gina nahi (all laughed)

acp - ab chalo sangeet shuru karte ha...

all sat and function started now it was turn of tarrika

tarrika -Gopiyon sang ghoome Kanhaiya

Raas rachaiya Ragha na jaaye re

Abb saanwra na bhaaye re

(abhi looked at her and started smiling)

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that desi Radha body (x2)

radha -Panghat pe aake saiyyan marode baiyaan

And everybody blames it on Radha

Chhedde hai humka daiyaan, bairi Kanhaiya

And everybody blames it on Radha

Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor

Humka toh laage woh

Hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye:

abhi also started dancing

abhi -O Radha teri Chunri

O Radha tera Challa

O Radha teri natkhat najariya

O Radha tera Jhumka

O Radha tera Thumka

O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya" (x2)

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that desi Radha body (x2)

tarrika -O o…

Maathe pe pankh more

Kehte hain makhan-chor

Bajaye bansuri

Bada aaya chitt-chor

(But Radha wants more)

Dhoondungi charon aur milega koi aur

Dungi mein haathon me mere dil ki ye dor

(Cuz Radha wants more)

abhi -O Radha Radha bholi deewani hai

O Radha Radha do pal jawani hai

O Radha ko sambhalo koi isey bata do

Ki milega na koi Sanwariya

O Radha teri Chunri

O Radha tera Challa

O Radha teri natkhat najariya

O Radha tera Jhumka

O Radha tera Thumka

O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya

Hey Radha Radha kaahe itna guroor bhala

Chhodo bhi nakhre ye kaisi adaa

Tune kya socha ek tu hi mash'hoor yahaan

Laakhon hain Gopiyan bhi humpe fida

Ho saari hi duniya ye maani hai

Shuru humse teri kahaani hai

tarrika -O rehne de re Kaanha

Bhoolega tu sataana

Jo girungi main banke Bijuria

abhi -O Radha teri Chunri

O Radha tera Challa

O Radha teri natkhat najariya

O Radha tera Jhumka

O Radha tera Thumka

O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that desi Radha body (x2)

O panghat pe aake saiyyan marode baiyaan

And everybody blames it on Radha

Chhedde hai humka daiyaan bairi Kanhaiya

And everybody blames it on Radha

Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor

Humka toh laage woh

Hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye:

abhi. -O Radha teri Chunri

O Radha tera Jhalla

O Radha teri natkhat najariya

O Radha tera jhumka

O Radha tera thumka

O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya" (x2)

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that desi Radha body (x2)

all started clapping tarrika was going to call abhi but abhijeetvs cell ring he picked

abhi - ya baby...(and he went aside to talk) tarrika saw him...


	27. ch 26

so guys enjoy your next update or ha thanks for liking the story

**at night**

tarrika's room...

tarrika - nahi mein ab or nahi jhele sakti mein mein is tarha apne samne hi abhijeet ko sakti... (she got up went to abhijeet room)

**abhijeet 's room**

abhi was sleeping peacefully tarrika enter and sat near abhijeet...

tarrika - (tearly) i am sorry abhijeet shaadi ki har rasam mein shamil hona ka waad kiya tha but ab mein or nahi rehsakti mein apko apni ankho ke samne tumhe kisi or ka hote hue nahi dekh sakti because **I love you...apko **pata ha mene ek sapna dekha tha apka or meri shaadi ka lekin ye batane mein bahut der hogi ha mein ab jaa rahi hu... ab or nahi seh sakti...

(she got up and went to her room and started packing up her bag ziped it and picked up and went outside... she reached to the hall but stop seeing some one was blocking the way... the man turn tarrika got shock to see it was abhijeet... abhi came near her her)

abhi - kaha ja rahi ho tum..

tarrika - mein ghar chod kar jaa rahi hu..

abhi - kyu..

tarrika - mein apko kisi or ka hote hue nahi dekh sakti because I love you...

abhi started clapping..

abhi. - wah... wah wese ek baat ha tumse meri khushi nahi dekh sakti jab pehle meine tumse **i love you **bola toh tumne natak kardiya or use galat kar diya...or ab jab mene apni khushi kisi or ladki mein dhundli ha...or tum jaa rahi ho taki sab meri shaadi mein sab khushi mana ne ke chakar mein pareshan rahe (joining his hand) mein tumhare age hath jodta hu mere liye nahi toh kam se kam daya or kevin ke liye rehlo mein tumhe uske baad nahi roku ga...

(tears were rolling down from tarika's eyes she went fastly to her room)

abhi - (to himself) mujhe na apne ap ko pitne ka dil kar raha ha bina matlab use rula diya pagal hu mein bhi bewajha gusa kiya...

**next day**

the house was decorated beautiful with lights fireworks were around the bungalow...

nishi and purvi came near the door and knocked

tarrika open the door she saw her mother and nishi - purvi

nishi - tarrika vo humare yaha rasam ha ki dulhe ki sabse achi dost ko bhi dulhan ka roop dete ha jese church ki shaadi mein best men hote ha...

tarrika - lekin mein kese..

t. m - don't worry mein hu na ready karne ke liye ab chalo ander...

both started decorated her ...she was going to make her wear jewellery..

tarrika - nishi ye jewellery...

nishi - toh kya hua shaadi mein ese hi jao gi kya...

acp came inside and saw tarrika smiled he called tarrika 's mother..

acp. - anisha ji ye mang tika ha meri biwi ne apni. bahu ke liye sambhala tha islea mein apni badi bahu ko dena chahta hu..

anisha - thik acp sahab meri samdhan ki icha jarur puri hogi.. (acp smiled and went)

anisha wear mangtika to her...

abhi enter in room and saw tarrika wind start blowing around him..

nishi - jeet Bhaiya app...

abhi came out of thoughts and came near them..

abhi - tarrika ye duppata tum par try karna tha...jiske bina tumhara shingar adhura ha

tarrika - mujhe par ?

anisha - vo.. vo shadi ke moke mein ise shagun mana jata ha...

abhi covered tarrika's head with dupata...

abhi - ab lag rahi ho tum shaadi ke liye taiyar...

(she was in lin green and red bridal lehenga with red dupata and golden heavy necklace around her neck gold earrings and golden mangtika on her head...)

nishi - ab app bhi taiyar ho jaiye dewar ji...

abhi - kyu nahi bhabhi ji... (and he went)

nishi and purvi made tarrika sit on bed daya and kevin came...

daya - areh nishi tum abhi tak nahi ready hui...

taarika - dekhona daya yeh khud ready nahi hui or mujhe is tarha ready kardiya jese meri hi shaadi ho or mein hi dulhan hu...

kevin - sahi toh kaha...

all look at him glare tarrika look at him with confusion kevin look at purvi who was glaring him like that she will eat him raw...

nishi (trying to cover) - esa thodi na ha tarrika ab rasam ha... tum abhijeet ke liye khass ho...lekin uski shadi toh usike sath hogi na jise vo chahta hoga...

kevin - ha tum dulhan ki tarha ho lekin dulhan nahi ho tum bas lag rahi ho or...

purvi (to daya )- bhai inhe le jaiye yaha se nahi toh mera para chad jaega or mein kuch bhi kar sakti hu...

daya (to kevin) - areh kevin chodo na yeh sab bahar mehman ae ha attend toh (and he took him outside )

tarrika - yeh kevin ki baat mujhe sanam nahi ai...

purvi - chodo yarr tumhe pata ha kitna pressure ha shaadi ka toh... tum betho tab tak mein nishi ko ready kar deti hu...

**outside..**

avinash - acp sahab dulhe dikhaiyi nahi de rahe...

acp (pointed at directions) - vo dekhi ye

(abhi came out wearing green sherwani with golden work and golden pagri with silver broch..., daya was in cream and kevin in golden)

shikha - areh wah tum log toh bahut ache lag rahe ho... ab chalo sehra bandi ka time ha...

dushyant (to kevin) - bhai mein kesa lag raha hu..

kevin - acha ek dum cool..

dushyant - ishita pat jae gi..

kevin - dekh te ha...

**sehra bandi time**

mini tied sehra to abhi

kajal - daya

ishita - kevin..

now it was the time of entries of dulhas in dulhan's house.. but dulhans sisters stop them on gate and did their arti and apply tilak the roles of dulhan's sister were same played by ishita kajal and mini..

kajal - areh dulhan ko dekhna ha toh cash...

abhi - areh cash nahi...

mini - thik ha card dedo ishita machine nikal..

ishita took out the machine..

mini - (to abhi) card...

abhi gave the card...

kajal (to daya and kevin) - apko kya alag se bole...

daya. - areh mere abhi ke card mein se nikal lena (abhi glare at him) abhi tumhi toh kehte ho daya jo mera ha vo tera ha...

kevin - mera bhi mere saale sahab se kat lena (abhi shocked) sir plz na...

mini - thik ha ishita 30,000 transfer kar...

abhi (shockingly) - 30,000 !!

mini - apko dulhan chahiye na...

abhi - thik ha thik ha

all laughed on that...

kevin - ab toh mil va do...

mini - ok (and she went)

door of the rooms open

mini brought nishi, shikha brought purvi and anisha brought tarrika... purvi and nishi went to there patners...

pandit - phero ka murhat ho chuka ha dulha dulhan ko bulaiye...

abhi came near tarrika and look at her...

abhi - chalo na tarrika...

tarrika (confused) - abhijeet kya keh rahe ho tum mujhe kaha lekar jao ge..

abhi -(smile) shaadi ki rasme nahi karni kya (tarrika looked towards him with shock all were smiling seeing his propose style)

abhi - oh sorry... lagta ha mene adhuri baat keh di (to taarika) tarrika shaadi hum dono ki ho rahi ha... (tarrika was shocked heartly tears were in eyesall were smiling ) toh rasme mein akele kese karu ga.. tumhe bhi toh sath dena hoga na

(tarrika looked at all who were smiling including her parents)

tarrika - abhijeet lekin app to riti se

(abhi nodded in no)

tarrika - iska matlab app mujhe..

abhi (smile) - tang kar raha tha (he laughed lightly and hold her hand and kept near his heart) tarrika meri life mein kabhi koi riti thi hi nahi humesha tarrika thi, tarrika ha or tarrika hi rahe gi...

tarrika took out her hand from grip..

tarrika (angrily) - yeh konsa tarika ha mazak karne ka..

abhi (smile) - kyu tumne bhi toh mujhe itna tang kiya tha toh thoda bahut hakk toh mera bhi banta ha na(tarrika downed her eyes) janta hu pichle dino se tumhe bahut rulaya bahut dukh diya (he hold his ears) uske liye i am sorry... really sorry ab jo hua use bhool jao tum hi kehti thi na ki tumne hum dono ki shaadi ka sapna dekha tha... ab dekho vo sapna mein pura kar raha hu.. (he bend down on his one knee and looked towards tarrika's eyes)

abhi -**_ shaadi karo gi na mujhse..._**

and he forward his hand..

tears of happiness were rolling in her eyes.. her parents were happy tarrika was going forward her hand but she remembers somthing and took away her hand

tarrika - **_(tearly) _****nahi abhijeet mein apse abhi shaddi nahi kar sakti abhi **(and she went in her room)

all were shocked

**_ha... ha... ha... meri story mein twist na ho esa kabhi nahi ho sakta _**


	28. ch 27

**_guys thanks for review now enjoy the last chapter and tell how it is..._**

abhi was going to follow but acp stop..

acp - nahi abhijeet use thoda time ...

pandit - manyvarr phero ka samya ho raha

abhi - daya, Kevin tum log phere lelo..

nishi - lekin jeet tum...

abhi - plz mere liye...mehmaan ae hue ha...

after some more convincing daya and kevin...started taking pheres

**in tarrika's room**

tarrika was crying... when some one enter through the window... tarrika looked at the person..

tarrika (shockingly) - sarrika..

**_( guys let sarrika and taarika be the twins)_**sarrika - tarrika ye kya kiya tumne tumne jiju ko shaadi se mana kar diya ...

tarrika - mene mana nahi kiya mene bus shaadi abhi nahi karna chahti.. mein shaadi tab hi karugi jab **_mere mom dad hume bhi ashirwaad de ge..._****_sarrika -_** ye tu kya keh rahi ha vo bahar hi toh ha..

tarrika - nahi unhe kaid kar rakha **raka **ne mujhe pehle unhe chudana hoga or jo bahar ha jo ha vo uske admi ha jinhone unke mask pehne hue ha...

saarika - lekin tu karle gi na..

tarrika - ha lekin kuch waqt ke liye tumhe yaha tarrika banna hoga mere jese kapde almira mein ha mein jaa rahi hu... (and she went through window without listening sarrika)

sarrika (tensly) - he bhagwaan pata nahi kya karekare gi yeh or mujhe bhi fasa ke chale gai..

**outside **

abhi - bus abb bahut hogaya ( he went near tarrika's door and started knocking)

abhi - tarrika darwaja kholo..tarrika

**inside**sarrika - areh bapre ye jiju toh lagta ha pura diwana ha tarrika ke liye...

she fastly dress up as bride ...as abhijeet has started beating the door and soon door break..

abhi - taarika kya kar rahi ho bahar mehmaan ae hue hoe ha... kya tumhe shaadi nahi karni..

sarrika - e... e.. esi baat nahi ha mene kab kaha esa mein bus abhi shaadi nahi karni

**outside**

pandit - bus ab bahut hua ab mein ja raha hu..

acp - bus do minute ruk jaiye pandit ji ..

daya (to Kevin) - is pandit ko bahut jaldi ha kevin...

kevin - ha sir, sir mere pass ek idea ha ise rokne ka.. (he told his plan to daya both share hify)

pandit - do minute ho gae mein chala...

but daya lie in front of pandit

daya - ek minute pandit ji hiliye ga bhi matt nahi toh ye shadi apke liye maut banjae gi..

pandit - ye kya bol rahe hi ...

daya - mein sahi bol raha hu humare yaha bahut dino se ek baad sanp ghum raha ha or abhi vo apke piche ha..

pandit - (in fear) k... k... kya..

daya - ha agar app hile toh vo apko kat le ga...

soon kevin came with rubber snake and started scrolling on pandit back... pandit was sweating and doing shiv.. shiv.. shiv

**in tarrika's room**

abhi - bus ab bahut hua tarrika.. ab or nahi..

saarika - (in fear) m.. m... matlab..

abhi - ab agar tum ese nahi mano gi toh mein zabardasti lejau ga (he come near her) but sarrika sliped and run outside..

**outside**

both abhi and sarrika were running like tom and Jerry..

abhi (shouted) - pakdo...

all started running here and there...

pankaj - mene pakad liya...

freedy - abe pehle dekh toh le kis ko pakda ha..

pankaj was holding freedy..

freedy - areh kise pakad na ha..

**in garden**abhijeet was running after sarrika but after sometime he hold her hand

abhi - bass bahut hui bhagdor.

and he took him inside.

**on other**

tarrika reach in a factory

tarrika -(shouted) mein agi hu ab chod do mom dad ko..

voice - tarrika beta... (she saw her mother and father were standing ahe ran and hug them)

t. m - tarrika beta tum shaadi ke jode mein kya kar rahi ho ...

tarrika - maa meri shaadi thi aj mein vahi se bhaag kar ai hu..

but she stopped as voice of clapping came ...

raka - wah tarrika wah apne maa - baap ke liye abhijeet ko chod diya..

raka (to goons) - pakadlo sabhi ko...

goons hold them..

tarrika fight with some but she failed.. raka coming near tarrika

raka - wese ashok tumhari beti ha bahut sundar...

ashoke - (angrily) chod de raka meri beti ko...

but raka was looking with bad eyes..and started moving his hands towards her tarrika closed her eyes tears started rolling down from her eyes...

his hand was coming towards her face but some one shot his hand...

all saw that side the grip of goons become loose.. tarrika ran and towards person and hug him kepting her head on his chest person was holding gun in one hand and hugging tarrika from one hand anger was in eyes tilak on his forhead and he was in green sherwani with golden work...

tarrika (tearly) mujhe pata tum jarur au ge **_abhijeet_**

abhi smiled...

raka (to goons ) - mar dalo s* ko..

abhi made tarrika hide behind him..

goons come near him...

abhijeet started beating them as he was in anger so his power was doubled...

soon the goons fall on floor...

raka ran outside abhi ran behind him...

tarrika ran towards her parents and open the rope and hug them..

t. f - ye ladka kon ha tarrika?

tarrika ( smile) - ye vo hi ha jise mein aj shaadi karna chahti thi...

( tarika's parents got surprised)

vocie - tarrika are you ok.. (tarrika's family turn and saw sarrika, she was also in bridal dress)

s. f ( shockingly) - sarrika tum...

sarrika - nahi dad ( to taarika) yarr pehle would be jiju ke pass chal team bhi aa rahi hogi

**outside**

a tough fight was between abhijeet and raka abhijeet was heavy on raka abhi kicked raka's face due to which he fall...

abhi came near him but raka took out the knife and stabs in his leg..

abhi (in pain) - ahhh...

mean time he kicked abhijeet abhijeet fall on ground harshly... ( tarrika 's family came)..

tarrika ran towards him..

tarrika - (tearly) abhijeet are you ok...

raka hold her hand and starts draging her..

tarrika - (to raka ) chodo mujhe (to abhi) abhi plz utho... ( but raka was dragging her he stop in way as he was feeling more force from oppsite side he turn and saw abhi standing and holding tarrika's hand)

abhi - bahut hua lecture ab practical dekho...

raka was going to attack again with knife but abhi hold his arm and twist it ..

raka (painly) - ahhhhhhh..

abhi - mera bas chalta toh tujhe mar deta lekin kya karu kanun ne mere hath bandhe hue hein lejao ise ( he throws him towards team pankaj and freedy took him)

tarrika hug abhijeet tightly and kept her head on his chest abhi also hugged him

voice of coughing broke there hug they saw ashoke had coughed...

ashoke came near them..

ashok - toh app ha vo jinhone meri beti ka dil churaya ..

abhi (naughtyly )- ji...kyu mein apko pasand nahi aya.. sir..

ashoke - anisha jara danda dena ( anisha gave stick smilingly abhi started running and laughing ashoke run behind him with stick all were confused )

abhi - bus bus uncle app budhe ho gae ha...

ashoke - tujhe pata nahi abhijeet kaha dhunda humne..

anisha - ha beta or jane anjane mein hmari beti ko bhi vo pasand heera pasand agaya jo humne dhunda tha...

tarrika - ek minute hume kuch samajh nahi aya abhi tak ho kya raha ha...

ashoke - beta yeh vo insaan ha jise hum kafi salo se tumhara rishta jod rahe the or yeh bichara dar ke bhag gaya or pata nahi kaha chup gaya tha...

tarrika - dad plz thik se bataiye..

anisha - beta tumhe yaad ha h m darjeeling gae the ghumne to fir hume wahi abhijeet mila jo waha kuch dino ke liye rehne aya tha fir milte milte tumhari or tumhare papa ki dosti hogi or humne ye decide kar liya ki tumhari shaadi isi se hogi lekin tumne mana kardiya yaha tak ki photo dekhne se bhi fir ye bhi pata nahi kaha chale gaya... ab jake mile ha vo bhi ese...lekin tum yaha pahunche kese..

abhi - darasal sarrika ke hath birth mark ha jo tarrika ke hath mein nahi...

tarrika - lekin tumhe kese pata birth mark nahi ha..

abhi (in flow) - areh jab room mein I Love you bolne (he stopped thinking what he said)

tarrika (shockingly) - what tum jaag rahe the tab (to dad) dad danda mujhe dena ajj mein ise nahi chodu gi...

(abhi was ready to run)

daya - areh yarr kise pakad na kise chodna ha baad mein dekhna vo pandit barr bar phone kar raha ha...

acp - ha jaldi chalo abb...

**all started going and reach to home abhirika sat on madap**

the rasam start...

tarrika (to pandit) - pandit ji zarra jadi kijiye (to abhi) ek toh inhone already late kardiya ha (all shocked to listen that and laughing)

abhi (pov) - pata nahi kya bolti ha or is ladki ke sath ab mujhe puri jindgi bitani ha all the best bhai...

pandit - warr or vadhu var mala ke liye khade hojae... both stood

tarrika was going to make him wear but boys gang lift abhi..

daya - areh ese kese dede dulhan ke liye 30,000 or humari valu nahi...

nishi - thik ha fir (to abhijeet) bhai bhul jaiye koi tarika thi ...

abhi - areh nahi nahi (to daya) daya bahut papad bele ha... yar (all laughed)

daya - bhai tu toh pehel hi jhru ka gulam bangaya...

nishi ( angrily) - what do you mean...

daya (in fear) - de... dear mera vo matlab nahi tha mein toh bus keh raha tha very good biwi ki baat manoge toh khush raho ge...

with that they made him down tarrika wear her mala fastly and abhi also...tarrika's parents were happy to see the bonding and new family of tarrika soon the rituala finished abhirika took blessings of all and started a new happy life

**_THE END_**

thanks guys for reviews and hope you will review this chapter and thanks for reading it...


End file.
